Disneyons le!
by Licorne
Summary: FIC FINIE Une nuit où il n'arrive pas à dormir, Harry fait une étrange rencontre...Les personnages de DISNEY ont besoin d'aide et ont entendu dire que Harry était un véritable héros! De missions en misssions, Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines...
1. Dix, ce n’est pas lourd !

Voici une petite histoire sortie tout droit de ma folie nébuleuse, qui ne vole pas très haut mais qui j'espère sera drôle. L'idée (qui je crois n'a jamais été utilisé) et de faire rencontrer à Harry des personnages des dessins animés Disney, que l'on découvrira sous un angle assez différent des Disney…Hé ! Hé ! **Pas besoin d'avoir vu les films Disney pour lire ma fic ! **

**Petite précision :** L'auteur tien à préciser qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec **l'auteuze**, qui n'est que la partie incontrôlable d'elle-même et qu'elle n'est en aucun cas responsable des idioties que **l'auteuze** pourrait sortir tout au long de l'histoire…

L'auteuze (en pointant sa baguette magique sur l'auteur) : Moi ? Des idioties !

L'auteur (tremblante) : Disons que tu dis parfois des choses qui… (Regard sur la baguette) qui…ne veulent pas dire grand-chose…

L'auteuze : C'est parce que tu ne comprends pas la _subtilité_ de mon humour !

**Titre :** le titre **« Disneyons-le !»** me fut soufflé par l'auteuze qui sautillait dans tous les sens en regardant Harry et en criant : « Distrayons-nous ! Disneyons-le ! ».

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, le monde de Harry Potter est à Rowling et le monde des Disney est à…Disney !

Ce premier chapitre est court et ne montre pas vraiment comment cette fic va se dérouler. C'est, en quelque sorte, l'introduction. Je mets donc aussi le chapitre 2.

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos réactions !**

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 1 : Dix, ce n'est pas lourd !

Trois heures du matin…

Harry se retourne une énième fois dans son lit, tentant vainement de retrouver le sommeil. Il faut dire que les ronflements de Neville, ainsi que les bruits étranges (« La petite sirène m'attaque ! Elle s'approche…Au secours ! ») que fait Ron dans son sommeil, ne l'aident pas beaucoup…

N'en pouvant plus (Ron est en train d'embrasser la petite sirène de ses rêves), il sort de son lit d'un bond, enfile ses pantoufles et commence à descendre les marches du dortoir. Une fois arrivé à la quatrième marche, il entend une étrange musique orientale, accompagnée de paroles chantées par une voix douce et mystérieuse. (Chanson d'_Aladin_)

…_Moi, je vis d'un pays_

_de déserts infinis_

_où les caravanes…_

Harry se pince pour être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas, se frotte les oreilles au cas où elles seraient bouchées et se secoue un bon coup…Rien à faire, la musique est encore et toujours présente et vient, plus de doutes permis, de la salle commune.

…_Quand le vent vient de l'Est,_

_le soleil est à l'Ouest_

_et s'endort dans les sables d'or._

_C'est l'instant, _

_envoûtant…_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui donc chante dans la salle commune, _à trois heures du matin_ ? Une chorale ? Il n'a jamais entendu dire que les Gryffondors en avait une…Harry, en courageux Gryffondor, décide d'aller voir _qui_ chante…

Mais la salle commune est vide. La musique est toujours là, la mystérieuse voix chante encore mais la salle est vide ! Il n'y a _personne_ !

Il en conclut qu'il souffre de surmenage et se promet d'en parler au professeur McGonagall (« Madame ! C'est impossible ! Vous nous donnez beaucoup trop de devoirs ! A cause de vous, j'entends des voix…Oui ! Des voix…dans la salle commune… »). En attendant, il se contente de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil rouge -le plus confortable- qui se trouve juste en face de la cheminée…

-AHHIIIIIIII ! AÏE ! AÏE ! AÏE !

(L'auteuze : Apparemment, il vient de s'asseoir sur quelqu'un… ; la narratrice : Oui, j'allais en tirer les mêmes conclusions !) Harry se relève d'un bond et constate au passage que la musique s'est arrêtée. Il se retourne et fixe la…jeune fille ( !) sur laquelle il vient de s'asseoir. Elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup plus de treize ans et ses long cheveux roux jurent atrocement avec sa robe de chambre rose à poids rouges (l'auteuze (indignée) : Hé ! La narratrice n'est pas censé donner son opinion ! Elle est très jolie cette robe de chambre…). Ses yeux bleues regardent Harry avec un mélange d'énervement (il vient de s'asseoir sur elle) et de contentement (elle l'attendait).

-Qui es-tu ?demande Harry qui ne la connaît pas. C'est toi qui chantais ?

Un immense sourire apparaît alors sur le visage de la jeune fille qui répond d'une voix aigue (l'auteuze : et très désagréable !).

-Oui ! J'ADORE _Aladin_ ! Bien sûr, pas autant que _Peter Pan_, mais bon…Je t'attends depuis _tellement_ longtemps que j'ai déjà eu le temps de chanter TOUTES les chansons de _Peter Pan_ ! Je m'appelle Wendy Moera Angéla Darling Pan, mais oh ! Il ne faut pas le dire que je suis mariée à Pan ! C'est un secret…Les parents n'aimeraient pas ça du tout ! J'attends d'ici Nana, notre bonne Sainte-Bernadette (femelle du Saint-Bernard) –qui remplit toujours son sac de pièce jaunes- me dire que ce n'est pas de mon âge ! Mes parents font confiance à Nana pour me surveiller…C'est une chienne de confiance ! J'ai du faire preuve de ruse pour lui échapper ! (L'auteuze : Harry, fais la taire ! J'en peux plus !) Au faite ! Tu ne devineras jamais…

-NON ! s'écrie Harry qui vient d'entendre l'auteuze en pleure.

-Pardon ?s'étonne la fillette.

-Heu…Non, je ne sais pas mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es à Griffondor ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard !

-Des griffes en or ? Un pot de lard ? Heu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?répète Harry.

-Je viens te chercher, bien sûr !répond-t-elle en riant. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu n'as pas encore lu le scénario ?

Le pauvre Harry Potter qui, comme tout le monde le sait bien, est plus doué pour combattre les mages noirs que résoudre les énigmes, n'y comprend vraiment plus rien…

-Me chercher ? Pourquoi ?

-Voyons Harry ! Tu es _très_ célèbre ! Tous tes exploits… (Elle se penche vers Harry comme pour lui dire un secret et lui murmure :) Bien sûr, le tome 7 de tes aventures n'est pas encore sortit mais mon père connaît quelqu'un, qui connaît un ami, qui _sait_ ce qui va se passer dans le tome 7… (L'auteur tient à signaler qu'elle ne sait absolument pas qui est cette personne. L'auteuze tient à signaler qu'elle a torturé Wendy pour le savoir mais que ça n'a pas marché…) Les personnages, continue Wendy d'une voix normale, ont voté à l'unanimité qu'on avait besoin de toi et…

-Besoin de moi ?

-Oui ! Les histoires du Créator (l'auteur : il semblerait qu'elle parle de Walt Disney…) sont pleines de méchants, et la L.P.P.G.A.M.S.D. (Ligue des Pauvres Personnages Gentils et Attachants Mais Sans Défense) a du mal à s'en sortir ! Donc, en clair, on t'appelle _au secours !_

-Mais…

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne rateras _aucun_ cours ! Nous veillerons à ce que tu viennes dans notre monde _uniquement_ pendant ton temps libre !

-Votre…Votre monde ?

-Oui ! Le monde de Disney P.A.L.O.U.R. !

-Dix, ce n'est pas lourd ?

-Non ! (Elle rigole) Mais non voyons ! Disney! D.I.S.N.E.Y! Et P.A.L.O.U.R.! Premier Amassement de Landes Où l'Utopie Règne ! Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas _ça_ ?

-A vrai dire…non.

-Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Il est drôle ! Pas vrai ? (Elle se retourne vers l'auteuze qui hoche gravement la tête : Oui, il est drôle mais ça ne va pas beaucoup m'aider pour ma fic s'il ne sait rien de rien…Je devrais peut-être changer de personnage et prendre Hercule à la place, non ? Il sera peut-être plus vif…) Hercule ? Non ! Il est beaucoup moins mignon… (L'auteuze : Oui ! Si on aime les balafrés à lunettes !)

-A qui tu parles ? (Harry n'entend pas les commentaires de l'auteuze et croit que Wendy parle toute seule.)

-Personne ! (L'auteuze : T'as raison de ne rien lui dire, Wendy. Ca lui ferait un choc s'il apprenait qu'il n'est qu'une marionnette et que des milliers de fans s'amusent à lui faire vivre les pires trucs ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !) On y va ?

-Où ? Non ! C'est la nuit et…

-Tu n'as pas cours, il me semble ? Tu ne fais rien d'intéressant, si ? Tu n'arrives même pas dormir, alors vient ! Je serais ton guide…

Et sans plus se soucier du refus de Harry, Wendy lui prend la main. Harry a alors la même sensation que lorsqu'il transplanne. Pourtant, on ne peut pas transplanner à Poudlard, si ?

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze (pointant sa baguette vers les lecteurs): Une petite review avant de passer au chat pitre 2 ?


	2. Pas vraiment Blanche comme Neige…

Voici une petite histoire sortie tout droit de ma folie nébuleuse, qui ne vole pas très haut mais qui j'espère sera drôle. L'idée (qui je crois n'a jamais été utilisé) et de faire rencontrer à Harry des personnages des dessins animés Disney, que l'on découvrira sous un angle assez différent des Disney…Hé ! Hé ! **Pas besoin d'avoir vu les films Disney pour lire ma fic ! **

**Petite précision :** L'auteur tien à préciser qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec **l'auteuze**, qui n'est que la partie incontrôlable d'elle-même et qu'elle n'est en aucun cas responsable des idioties que **l'auteuze** pourrait sortir tout au long de l'histoire…

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos réactions !**

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 2 : Pas vraiment Blanche comme Neige…

Ils atterrissent dans une petite clairière tranquille d'où l'on peut voir une charmante chaumière dont la cheminée dégage une épaisse fumée noire. Harry est très impressionné par les _couleurs_ du décor, qui semblent beaucoup plus vives que ce dont il a l'habitude. Le paysage est vraiment charmant, le ciel est bleu, l'herbe bien verte, les oiseaux gazouillent, et Harry pense que c'est une adresse à retenir pour ses prochaines vacances d'été…

-Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?demande-t-il à Wendy.

-La prairie des sept nains !s'exclame Wendy d'une voix joyeuse.

-La prairie des _quoi_ ?

-Des sept nains ! Harry ! Voyons…_les sept nains…_Miséricorde ! (Elle se tourne vers l'auteuze) Il ne connaît même pas _ça_ ? (L'auteuze confirme à une Wendy horrifiée que Harry n'est qu'un sale gamin ignorant) Tu sais, continue Wendy à Harry, Prof, Joyeux, Grincheux, Dormeur, Atchoum, Timide et Simplet ! Les sept nains, quoi !

Cela disait vaguement à Harry quelque chose…C'est pas une des cassettes que Dudley lui avait interdit de visionner (sous peine de le jeter par la fenêtre) quand ils étaient petits ? …_Rose Neige et les sept nains_ ou quelque chose dans le genre…

-Heu…Et…Je dois faire quoi avec ces nains ?interroge Harry.

-Oh ! Rien ! En tout cas, pas avec eux…C'est Blanche que tu dois sauver !

-Blanche ?

-Neige ! La pauvre est constamment harcelé par sa belle-mère, tout ça parce qu'elle s'est mariée avec Simplet, l'un des nains. Vraiment, c'est insensé ! Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de se marier avec qui il veut (elle fixe son alliance offerte par Pan, l'air rêveuse).

-Et je dois l'aider…comment ?

-Il faut que tu parles à la belle-mère pour la convaincre d'arrêter le harcèlement. Blanche l'a invité ce soir, en même temps que nous, pour que tu puisses jouer le rôle de médiateur…

-Et…Je suis obligé ?

-Oui ! Si tu veux retourner dans ton pot de lard, il faut résoudre le problème ! C'est la règle du jeu…

-Pfff…Vraiment pas drôle comme jeu !soupire Harry en suivant Wendy qui se dirige vers la maisonnette.

Wendy frappe trois coups à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sur une magnifique jeune femme, si belle que Harry en a le souffle coupé. Cette femme doit être une vélane, pense Harry en essayant de maintenir sa bouche fermée.

-Bonjour !dit la vélane. Mr Potter ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Wendy ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

-Bien, Mme Neige !répond Wendy d'une voix beaucoup plus timide que d'habitude.

-Entrez ! Entrez !s'écrie Blanche en s'écartant.

Un homme se tient déjà assis dans l'unique canapé de la pièce, qui comporte également une table ronde, des chaises, une armoire, des chaussettes sales, des caramels mous, des… (L'auteuze : Narratrice ! On s'en fou des chaussettes sales ! Parle uniquement du _mobilier_ !)…heu…pardon…et une horloge, qui indique quatre heures de l'après-midi. En les voyant entrer, l'homme se lève, fait la bise à Blanche, salue Harry et Wendy et s'en va par la porte restée ouverte.

-Mon manager, explique Blanche. Il venait me proposer le premier rôle dans le prochain film de Disney…Je ne sais pas encore si j'accepte…Cela dépendra de si ma belle-mère arrête de me harceler ainsi…

Harry se sent viser, rougit légèrement et regarde par la fenêtre l'éléphant qui broute paisiblement… Mais Blanche fond en larmes…

-Oh ! Harry ! Aide moi ! Je t'en pris…

Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à une MAGNIFIQUE jeune femme en pleure ? Harry n'a jamais été très doué pour ça… (Indice : Cho Chang) Il promet donc à Blanche de faire de son mieux.

-Où sont les nains ?demande-t-il pour faire cesser les larmes de Blanche Neige.

-A la mine, bien sûr !répond Blanche en essuyant ses larmes. Ils y travaillent…

-Ah !...Heu…Et donc, vous…Vous êtes marié avec Simplet ?

-Oui. (Voix froide et indifférente)

-Vous vous entendez bien avec vos beaux-frères ?

-Oui.

-Et…Vous vous entendiez bien avec votre belle-mère, avant le mariage ?

-Oui. (L'auteuze : Harry ! Elle te cache quelque chose ! C'est évident !)

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous mariée à Simplet ?

-Oui. (L'auteuze (triomphante) : Je te l'avais dit !)

-Et heu…Comment est-ce que votre belle-mère s'y prend pour vous…harceler ?

-Elle monte les nains contre moi !s'énerve Blanche en devenant rouge. Elle leur envoie des lettres en leur disant que je ne veux que leur fortune !

-Leur fortune ?s'étonne Harry en reculant d'un pas devant l'expression de Blanche.

-Ils possèdent une mine de diamants (regard brillant, sourire avide).

-Ah ! Et…

DRING !

Tout le monde se retourne et une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs entre dans la maison.

-Belle-mère, siffle Blanche qui devient verte.

-Blanche, dit calmement la belle-mère d'une voix indifférente, tout en fixant Harry et Wendy.

-Et vous êtes…

-Harry James Sirius Potter et Wendy Moera Angéla Darling, répond Wendy sur un ton militaire.

-Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Mr Potter ? Pourrais-je vous parler en…_privé_ ?

-Bien sûr, madame, s'empresse de répondre Harry en la suivant jusqu'au potager.

-Appelez moi Belle-Mère, comme tout le monde. Bien ! Je compte sur vous pour rétablir la vérité sur Blanche.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Blanche n'a épousé Simplet que pour sa mine, c'est évident ! Il est l'aîné et si les nains venaient à mourir –et cela arrivera plus vite qu'on ne le pense si vous ne faites rien- elle récupèrera tous les diamants !

-C'est une grave accusation !dit Harry. Mais je prends note de vos suspicions…Soyez assuré que cela jouera un rôle essentiel dans l'enquête ! (L'auteuze : Il se prend pour qui ? L'inspecteur Potter ?)

Retour à la maison des nains où Blanche fait le désert pendant que Belle-mère, qui est une fane (de carotte ?)…heu ! Pardon ! Qui est une fan des géants, interroge Harry car elle a entendu dire qu'il en connaissait un.

-Seulement un demi-géant, explique Harry.

Wendy, quand à elle, hésite. Elle meurt d'envie de demander un autographe à Blanche –qui une grande actrice internationale- mais elle n'ose pas. (L'auteuze : Courage, Wendy ! L'occasion ne se répétera sûrement pas une deuxième fois dans ta vie ! Une star comme Blanche…) Finalement, Wendy pousse la porte de la cuisine, où Blanche fait une tarte aux pommes, et…

-AAAARRRGHH !

Blanche tient une bouteille de poison (de marque : « tue à tous les coups ») à la main et en verse le contenue sur la tarte aux pomme !

-Elle veut nous empoisonner !crie Wendy.

Blanche a été prise sur le fait ! Deux heures plus tard, elle se retrouve les menottes aux poignets, dans une cellule sombre où le loup-garou est déjà en train de croupir…C'est le moment que choisirent les nains pour rentrer du travail. La tradition voudrait que les nains chantent « He ! Ho ! He ! Ho ! On rentre du boulot » mais, foi de narratrice, il ne chantent pas ça _du tout_ ! Ils chantent une chanson de Bring-mes Tears (Oops! I did it again!)…heu! Non! Britney Spears! Pardon… (Cinderella mais quelque peu modifiée…)

…We used to be your dwarfs and we know we did it well  
Oh yes you know its true  
You'd call him stupid Dopey  
All you had to do was yell  
And he'd be there for you

Here we are  
So try to forgive us  
We don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are, seven angry dwarfs  
We've had enough  
Please, Snow white, don't stay

We're sorry for being scruffy like this  
And we're sorry we've already made our wish  
Oh, But Cinderella's our new friend

From time to time we'd try to tell just what was on our mind.  
You'd tell us not today.  
Come back, do that...

# URGENT ! Bulletin météorologique des Landes Disney:

Nous constatons l'arrivée d'épais nuages, apportant des pluies torrentielles, sur la vallée des nains. Les régions proches de la vallée n'ont rien à craindre. L'origine de cette perturbation n'a pas encore été découverte. Un numéro vert vient d'être mis en place par le gouvernement pour renseigner les habitants de Disney P.A.L.O.U.R. Merci de votre compréhension. #

Les nains ont bien sûr été mis au courant du drame (l'arrestation de Blanche Neige), voici leurs réactions (récoltées par l'auteuze) :

L'auteuze : Blanche Neige vient d'être arrêté pour tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement de tarte aux pommes, qu'avez-vous à dire ?

Prof : Mon Dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ? C'est insensé ! Blanche est certes un peu…_étrange_, mais au fond je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas le monstre qu'elle devenait à chaque fois que l'on rentrait de la mine.

Joyeux : Prends le bon côté des choses, Prof ! Nous n'aurons plus à nous laver les mains avant _chaque_ repas !

L'auteuze (horrifiée) : Elle vous _obligeait_ à vous laver les mains ? Le monstre ! Il faut l'enfermer à vie ! Qu'en pensez-vous Grincheux ?

Grincheux est trop occupé à bouder l'auteuze, qui l'a un jour insulté en publique, pour répondre. L'auteuze, cependant, perçoit des grognements qui semblent vouloir dire : « Je m'y attendais ! Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance ». Il est tout de même probable que le nain ne parlait pas de Blanche Neige mais de l'auteuze elle-même.

L'auteuze : Et vous, Dormeur ?...Dormeur ? DORMEUR !

Dormeur (ne dormant plus) : Qui me parle ? (Il voit les voitures de police un peu partout) J'ai raté quelque chose ? Atchoum, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Atchoum (légèrement enrhumé): Boui ! Atchoumeuh ! C'est Blanche Deige… Atchoumeuh ! Qui a boulu empoisoddé Harry…Atchoumeuh ! Botter !

L'auteuze (se tournant vers Timide) : Quelque chose à dire, Timide ?

Timide se cache précipitamment derrière le dos de Prof en voyant l'auteuze. (La narratrice : Il faut dire qu'elle fait peur, l'auteuze !)

Simplet : Blanche a essayé de nous tuer ? _Ca_ c'est gentil ! Joyeux Noël !

(La narratrice coupe ici les idioties qui suivent malgré le signe malpoli et réprobateur de l'auteuze qui semble avoir trouvé l'âme sœur !)

Le pauvre Harry se fait remercier, pour sa _brillantissime_ enquête, par le directeur de la P.O.L.I.C.E. (Police Obligée des Landes Intermondial et Commissaires des Eléphants) et Wendy le ramène dans la salle commune des Griffondors, encore sous le choc de se qui vient de se passer.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze (pointant sa baguette vers les lecteurs): Une petite review en attendant le chat pitre 3?


	3. Coup de poing et coup de foudre

La suite des aventures de Harry lorsque celui-ci rencontre les personnages Disney ! Je pense que je vais essayer de mettre 1 chapitre toute les semaines…Merci pour les reviews !

L'auteuze : Pour une fois qu'on me jetait pas des tomates pourries à la gueule dès j'ouvrais la bouche… (devient songeuse) Je me demande pourquoi ils font ça…Ils sont jaloux ?

Narratrice : Grouille ! Je veux raconter l'histoire, moi ! Je suis pas payée pour t'écouter délirer !

L'auteuze : Bref ! Merci à **Flo malefoy** (une parente à Drago? Mes sincères condoléances...lol ! En tous cas, l'auteur était toute contente quand elle a lu ta review !laisse une adresse mail la prochaine fois…), **SMA**, **Moi** ( Hé ! Ne croyez pas que je me suis envoyé une review moi-même ! Merci à toi, moi !lol !), **Catherine Diggory **(tu aimes bien mes commentaires ? Je t'adore !) et **Kaena Black.**

Narratrice : C'est bon ? Je peux commencer ?

L'auteuze : NON ! Je remercie aussi mon père, ma mère, mes frères, mes sœurs, mes grands-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes voisins, mes chiens, mes chats, mes poissons rou…

Narratrice : Tu vas te taire, OUI ? Espèce de…Bref ! Je commence…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 3 : coup de poing et coup de foudre 

Pauvre Harry… Son aventure chez Blanche et les sept nains l'a…perturbé. Il hésite encore à y croire. A-t-il rêvé ? Ca lui avait semblé si…vrai. Et pourtant, comme son esprit rationnel le lui répète sans cesse, une telle chose, même quand on est sorcier, est _impossible_ dans la réalité !

Pourtant, il se trompe. Blanche est bien enfermée dans la cellule 7894 de la prison des landes Disney, où croupissent déjà un bon nombre de personnage dont Monsieur Garou Loup, accusé d'avoir porté des chaussettes rouges avec son costume blanc. Mais, en ce moment même, Harry a d'autre problème que le droit-à-s'habiller-comme-on-veux (L'auteuze : C'est une association crée par Mr. Garou Loup pour lutter en faveur de la liberté d'expression des personnages Disney. J'en fais parti, si ça vous intéresse…). En effet, il se trouve en cours de Potion où il est censé fabriquer un philtre d'amour, préparation très délicate…

C'est le moment que choisit Wendy pour apparaître, toujours habillée de sa robe de chambre rose à poids rouges. Harry sursaute alors qu'elle apparaît en face de lui et regarde les autres élèves... Personne ne se rend compte qu'une fillette en robe de chambre vient d'arriver dans un « pop » sonore, elle semble invisible.

-Salut Harry!s'écrie Wendy bruyamment.

Harry regarde à sa droite, où est assise Hermione qui prend des notes, et à sa gauche, où se trouve Ron qui coupe des racines en cubes. Personne n'a entendu Wendy. Seul Harry semble la voir et l'entendre…

-Wendy, chuchote-t-il entre ses dents. Q'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu avais dis _pas_ en cours !

-Je ne viens pas te chercher, répond la petite fille d'une voix forte qui fait sursauter Harry. Juste te féliciter ! Tu as été _génial_, hier ! La presse ne parle plus _que_ de toi !

Etonné, Harry fixe Wendy.

-Mais je n'ai _rien_ fais ! C'est toi qui a surpris Blanche en train de mettre du poison sur…

-Monsieur Potter !fait la voix mielleuse du professeur Rogue. Je ne doute pas une seconde de la nécessité de répéter avant d'auditionner vos interviews, mais je vous serais reconnaissant de choisir un autre cours que le mien ! Dix points (L'auteuze : Severus ! Dix points ? Ce n'est pas assez!)…je veux dire _cinquante points_ en moins pour Gryffondor ! Venez vous asseoir devant, Potter !

Les élèves grognent, s'agitent, s'indignent…_Cinquante points ?_ (L'auteuze : Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! J'adore ce prof !) Harry, quand à lui, va s'installer au premier rang, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Wendy.

-C'est pas ma faute, s'indigne-t-elle. Tu n'avais qu'a pas répondre si fort ! Je viens te dire à quel point tu es un héros et toi tu m'envoies balader ! En tous cas, la rumeur sur l'histoire de Blanche et le poison s'est répandue très vite ! Nous avons reçu plein de lettres, demandant de l'aide ou te félicitant, tout simplement. Tu veux que je t'en lise une ou deux ? (Elle fouille ses poches et en sort en enveloppe orange) Celle-ci ! C'est ma préférée ! Je te la lis : « _Salut Harry ! Moi, c'est Tigrou, T.I.G.R.O.U. Je suis un tigre et…les tigres bondissent ! Tu dois être un tigre toi aussi car les tigres sont merveilleux et tu es merveilleux ! Merci beaucoup pour Blanche ! Grâce à toi, ses films se vendent bien moins et cela permettra peut-être à _Winnie L'Ourson_ d'être numéro 1 au classement des meilleurs Disney ! Si un jour tu veux faire quelques bonds avec moi, pas de problèmes ! Tigrou._ ». Génial, non ? Il y en a aussi une de la petite sirène qui te remercie car, maintenant que Blanche est en prison, elle a plus de chance de gagner le concours annuel de beauté des princesses…Merlin l'enchanteur t'en a envoyé une aussi mais, comme il lit l'avenir, il l'a envoyé _avant_ que tu ais accomplit ton exploit ! Tout le monde compte sur toi, maintenant, pour réussir toutes tes autres missions avec autant de succès.

-Et c'est quand la prochaine fois ?chuchote Harry.

-C'est…OH ! MON DIEU! Qu'il est SEXY !

-Qui ?demande Harry en se retournant.

-Le blond, là-bas !

Horrifié, Harry regarde Wendy se lisser les cheveux en observant…Drago Malfoy ! Elle fait mine d'aller lui parler mais Harry la retient fermement. Erreur ! Il ne faut pas toucher Wendy ! Mais trop tard, Harry disparaît…

Wendy et Harry atterrissent dans un immense palais qui aurait pu être magnifique s'il y avait eu moins de toiles d'araignées et de lierre un peu partout…

-Bravo !s'énerve Wendy. Il ne fallait pas me toucher ! Maintenant, tu es obligé de remplir ta mission avant de pouvoir retourner en cours ! (elle se retourne vers l'auteuze) Il faut tout lui expliquer !(L'auteuze (regard sadique) : C'est pas grave ! Comme ça, il se fera punir par Rogue pour être parti au milieu du cours…Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! J'adore ce prof !)

-Désolé !dit Harry. On est où ? Je dois faire quoi ?

Wendy se détend, défroisse sa robe de chambre, rajuste ses pantoufles jaunes moutarde, se gratte le nez (L'auteuze : On s'en fou !)Heu…et répond à Harry.

-Nous sommes dans le palais des Bois-Dormants, où habite Aurore.

-Un Auror ? Il capture des mages noirs ?

(regard désespéré de Wendy vers l'auteuze qui y répond par un soupir exaspéré.)

-Non, répond finalement Wendy. _Aurore_, la princesse de la _Belle-au-bois-dormant_ ! Elle a une grave maladie qui l'oblige à dormir souvent et beaucoup –en faite, elle n'est presque jamais debout. C'était très pratique pour le tournage, vu que le créator avait besoin d'un personnage qui puisse dormir cent ans de suite, et qu'on avait trouvé l'antidote de son sommeil.

-C'était quoi, l'antidote ?

-Un baiser de Prince, bien sûr ! Prince Charmant est le seul personnage qui embrasse tellement mal que la pauvre Aurore se réveille à tous les coups ! Mais Prince est parti vivre avec Cendrillon, il y a longtemps déjà, et du coup, Aurore dort toujours ! Il faut absolument que tu la réveilles ! Le créator veut lui rafraîchir un peu les couleurs et nettoyer un peu son château (L'auteuze : compréhensif…)…

-Et je la réveille comment ? (L'auteuze : il est vraiment lent à comprendre ! Ca paraît tellement évident…)

-Heu…Et bien…Je vais laisser l'auteuze t'expliquer…(jette un regard implorant à l'auteuze qui, toujours prête à rendre service, prend la parole.)

L'auteuze : Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Il est de notoriété publique que tu embrasses très mal et…

Harry saute au cou de l'auteuze, non pas pour l'embrasser, mais pour lui envoyer une droite. L'auteuze, qui s'y connaît en arts martiaux, répond à cette attaque par un bon coup de pied. S'en suit une bagarre qui ne sera pas détaillée pour cause de probable censure sur les propos des personnages…

Réaction des personnages (interviewés par la narratrice, une demie-heure plus tard) :

Narratrice : Je suis en direct du palais des bois-dormants, où une étrange bagarre vient d'avoir lieu. A ma droite se trouve le célèbre Harry Potter, dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, et à ma gauche se tient l'auteuze, dont les psychiatres se sont, depuis longtemps, résignés à obtenir un quelconque résultat au test de Q.I.. Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Harry : GGGRRRRRRR…Je vais la tuer!

Narratrice : Qui ?

Harry : Cette s#§&pe d'auteuze ! A cause d'elle, j'ai mal de partout ! Cette espèce de Biiiiiiiiip ! (l'espèce dont parle Mr. Potter n'étant pas répertorié dans le _Grand Encyclopédie des Espèces Communes_, la rédaction préfère censuré l'information. Merci de votre compréhension.)

Narratrice(se tournant vers l'auteuze) : Qu'avez-vous à répondre aux propos de Harry ?

L'auteuze(restant digne) : Sale petit morveux à lunettes ! Je ne faisais qu'exposer les faits…

Narratrice : Un témoin a assisté à toute la scène, interrogeons le. Wendy, peux-tu nous décrire ce qui s'est passé ?

Wendy : Ca s'est passé très vite ! L'auteuze –avec son manque de tact habituel- a dit à Harry qu'il embrassait mal et il s'est jeté sur elle ! Mal lui en a pris, tout le monde sait que l'auteuze a gagné de nombreuses médailles de lutte ! Il est couvert de bleus ! Le pauvre…

Narratrice : Une dernière question, posée par nos lectrices, c'est vrai qu'il embrasse mal ?

Harry : NON !

L'auteuze : Oui ! (ils se jettent un regard furieux et la narratrice propose de retourner au problème d'horreur… Heu ! Pardon ! D'Aurore…)

Harry monte donc dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour, où dort profondément une belle jeune femme à la chevelure blonde comme les blés, à la peau douce comme le satin, aux lèvres roses comme des…roses et à (L'auteuze : Restons-en aux faits s'il te plait !)…Pardon ! Il s'approche donc d'Aurore, se penche et…Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! (la narratrice tousse trop pour continuer ; L'auteuze :et il fait quoi ? Narratrice, répond ! Il l'embrasse ? Il la transforme en éléphant rose ?)

#Flash P.U.B. ( Publicités d'Ursule la Bruyante) des landes Disney :

Il semblerait que la Narratrice soit victime d'une toux qui puisse compromettre le bon déroulement de la fic. Il serait dommage que « Disneyons le ! » s'arrête ici ! Je vous propose donc le nouveau « tout pour le toux » de la mère Ursule. Trois gallions seulement !Il supprime efficacement la toux ! Tenez ! Buvez…#

La narratrice boit et l'histoire peut continuer…

Harry s'approche donc d'Aurore, se penche et…imite le bruit d'un réveil matin. (L'auteuze(déçue) : T'es sûre qu'il l'embrasse pas ?; Narratrice : Non, aucun doute possible, il imite le bruit d'un réveil matin. ) A la surprise générale, Aurore ouvre les yeux ! Harry l'a réveillé ! Il a réussi!

-Comment se fait-il, demande Harry à Wendy, que personne n'ait essayé de la réveiller avec un réveil matin, comme tout le monde ?

-Parce que, répond Wendy, c'est interdit par la loi ! D'habitude, les réveils ne fonctionne pas sur les personnages humains ! Seuls les lapins les utilisent !

-Les lapins ?

-Oui. C'est à cause du lapin d'Alice (_Alice au pays des merveilles_). Il était toujours en retard aux réunions des personnages sans son réveil, alors le Créator a autorisé les réveils pour les lapins. Ce n'est pas normal qu'Aurore se soit réveillée !

Oui, Wendy a raison, les réveils ne marchent _que_ sur les lapins. Quelque chose cloche ! Observons donc Aurore…Horreur ! Elle est en train de manger une carotte ! Serait-elle un lapin déguisé ? (L'auteuze : Sans aucun doute !)

Wendy, fière que sa mission se soit terminée, ramène Harry en cours de Potion. Tous les yeux se tourne vers celui-ci lorsqu'il atterrit sur son bureau, renversant un chaudron plein de Philtre d'Amour sur lui. (L'auteuze : Hi !Hi! Il va tomber amoureux! Mais de qui ?) Harry, inconscient du drame imminent, pose ses yeux sur…Drago Malfoy ! C'est le coup de foudre… (L'auteuze : Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Ca s'annonce drôle ! Pauvre Drago…)

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Des mystères planent toujours : Aurore est-elle ou n'est-elle pas un lapin ? Comment va tourner le coup de foudre d'Harry pour Drago ? (Indice : mal !) Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver lundi prochain (ou mardi…). En attendant, je laisse la parole à l'auteuze pour vous réclamer la petite review…

L'auteuze (vers les lecteurs): Une petite review ? Franchement, je vous la demande uniquement parce que, quand l'auteur reçoit une review, elle est TROP DRÔLE ! Elle saute de partout en criant « J'ai une review ! J'ai une review ! ». Donc, si vous voulez me faire rire à votre tour ou (tout simplement) faire plaisir à l'auteur…Autre chose! Vous avez un Disney préféré ou, au contraire, que vous détestez? Vous voulez qu'il figure dans un chapitre? N'hésitez pas...**REVIEWS ! **


	4. Pauvre Drago

_Ooops !_ J'avais promis de poster ce chapitre lundi ou mardi de la semaine dernière alors que j'étais en Espagne cette semaine-là (L'auteuze : un petit détail !) ! J'en suis _vraiment_ désolée… (L'auteuze :c'est ce qu'on dit!) J'espère au moins que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Comme ça fait longtemps, je vais demander à la Narratrice de vous faire un petit résumé… (L'auteuze : Pourquoi pas moi ?) D'accord, vas-y…

L'auteuze : Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, la dernière fois, Harry est allé chez Horreur…euh ! Aurore. Je l'ai d'abord tapé un bon coup, parce qu'il est con, puis il a réveillé Aurore (qui s'avérerait être un lapin). Ensuite, il est retourné à Poudlard mais il a renversé du Philtre d'Amour partout sur lui est a regardé Drago Malfoy en premier. Il en est donc tombé magiquement (seulement !) amoureux. Bref ! Pauvre Drago…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 4 : Pauvre Drago…

_Bureau du professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue :_

-Le Philtre d'Amour est efficace…commence Rogue. Et même assez tenace…Etrange…

-Severus, êtes vous bien sûr d'avoir administré une dose suffisante d'antidote à Mr. Potter ?s'enquit McGonagall, méfiante lorsqu'il s'agit de son collègue Serpentard.

-La dose aurait été suffisante si Potter avait lui même respecté la quantité de chaque ingrédient ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, et je vous le répète, il faut que je prépare quelque chose de plus puissant !

-Faites vite ! La situation devient embêtante…

-Oui, répond Rogue dans un sourire qu'il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler. Surtout pour Potter…

Enervée de l'attitude de son collègue, McGonagall fronce les sourcils.

-Votre élève ne semble pas enchanté de la situation non plus !lance-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Le sourire de Rogue disparaît aussitôt…

-Oui, répond-t-il, je ferrais bien de me mettre tout de suite à cet antidote…Pauvre Malfoy, conclut-il dans un murmure.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors :_

-Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! C'est trop drôle !s'écrie une élève d'une quinzaine d'années, entourée d'un groupe d'amies, elles aussi prisent d'un étrange fou rire.

-Quand même !lance l'une d'elle. Pauvre Harry !

Et elles se mettent à rire encore plus fort, comme si cette dernière phrase avait quelque chose de particulièrement idiot.

-Il paraît, commence l'une d'elle, que…HA ! HA ! HA ! Il paraît que Potter a fait une déclaration d'amour devant TOUTE la classe de Potion. Il y avait les Gryffondors et les…Hi !Hi ! Et les Serpentards ! (L'auteuze : Oui, c'était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie ! Mon plus long fou rire…)

-Non ?

-Si ! Il a dit à Malfoy tous les trucs totalement stupides que _Sorcière Hebdo_ conseille de mettre dans une lettre d'amour ! Il s'est _ridiculisé_ à vie ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Une autre jeune fille, à peu près du même âge, s'approche du groupe et, un sourire aux lèvres, confie :

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Après la déclaration, il a essayé d'embrasser Malfoy ! Si Rogue n'était pas intervenu…

-Quel idiot de s'être renversé du Philtre d'Amour de partout !rigole une autre, s'approchant elle aussi du groupe d'amies.

-Surtout qu'il l'avait mal confectionné et que, du coup, Rogue n'a pas d'antidote assez puissant !

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » semble être la conclusion générale.

Dortoir des Serpentards…

Drago Malfoy, le teint pâle et les poings serrés, écoute Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, faire le bilan du désastre qui se déroule depuis la veille sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit…

-Bon, je t'avoue que, Potter et toi, vous êtres le principal sujet de discussion partout dans Poudlard. Surtout Potter, ajoute précipitamment Blaise en voyant les poings de Drago se crisper. Tu ne devrais pas le prendre si mal ! Potter se ridiculise tout seul et Rogue prépare un antidote…Personne ne se moque de toi ! Tu te fais des idées, ment-il en se souvenant des rires de la salle commune.

-Je crois, commence Malfoy d'une voix étrange, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser, qu'à la prochaine déclaration de Potter, je le tue !

-Ca serait bête, répond Blaise en haussant les épaules.

_Dans un couloir de Poudlard… _

-C'est horrible !pleurniche un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts larmoyants… (L'auteuze : Qui n'a pas compris qu'il s'agit d'Harry ?)

-Mais non !lui chuchote Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Si ! C'est pire que tout ! Il me déteste !

-Je suis sûre qu'au fond, commence Hermione en croisant les doigts derrière son dos, il ne te déteste pas _vraiment_.

-Tu crois ?demande Harry en sursautant, plein d'espoir.

-Heu…

-Tu crois que si je lui parlais…

-Heu…c'est à dire que…HA ! HA ! HA ! Harry, quand tu seras dans ton état normal, tu te rendras compte à quel point c'est drôle ! Malfoy ! HA ! HA! HA ! Je vais à AH ! AH ! la bibli…Hi ! Hi ! biblio…Ho ! Ho ! …à la bibliothèque!

Pauvre Harry… TOUT Poudlard semble se moquer de son coup de foudre magique. A cet instant précis, seules quatre personnes de Poudlard ne rigolent pas. Bien sûr, il y a Harry qui souffre trop du violent rejet de Malfoy pour se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Il y a Malfoy, lui-même, qui déchire un à un les coussins du dortoir en se disant qu'il s'agit de la tête de Potter. Il y a aussi Rogue qui ne rit pas car il est déconseillé de rire tout en préparant une potion compliquée. Enfin, il y a McGonagall qui, si elle ne rit pas encore, se fait violence pour ne pas exploser. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes…Voilà ! Elle rigole ! Bon, je corrige…Il ne reste que trois personne à Poudlard qui ne rient pas de la situation. Pauvre Harry…(L'auteuze : Pauvre Drago…)Mais retournons à Harry car je suis sûre, chers lecteurs, que vous avez hâte de savoir où Wendy va l'emmener cette fois-ci et je la vois justement arriver !

-Salut Harry !s'exclame-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui dans le couloir vide et sombre. Tu vas bien ?

-Non ! snif !…C'est horrible ! Je suis amoureux et…snif !

-Ah ? Très intéressant ta vie, vraiment ! Mais il faut qu'on parte vite…(L'auteuze : Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il va te dire ! Je jure que tu vas trouver ça…_drôle_ment intéressant !) Ah bon ? Dans ce cas…Tu es amoureux de qui exactement ?

-Drago Malfoy (des étoiles apparaissent dans ses yeux) !

-_QUOI !_ s'écrit Wendy en se relevant d'un bond, apparemment très en colère. Le blond ? Tu veux me le piquer ! Hier, tu avais l'air de t'en ficher ! Il a suffit que je dise que le trouvais mignon pour que tu en tombe _amoureux_ !

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, répond Harry d'un air rêveur. Surtout avec ses yeux bleus comme le ciel d'un matin d'été et ses cheveux blond comme les blés dorés par le soleil. Et tu as vu ses…

-Oui ! Il est si… Et ses muscles sont…(elle commence à baver)

Bon ! Laissons les délirer sur Drago tout seuls ! (L'auteuze : Oui, ça devient grave là ! Et c'est peut-être contagieux !) Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant qu'ils aient fini leur délire ? On va voir Malfoy ? (L'auteuze : Oui !) Allons-y…

Malfoy vient de déchirer le dernier coussin encore intact du dortoir et, pourtant, il ne sens pas plus soulagé qu'avant. Potter est décidément la pire chose qui soit arrivé dans sa vie… Il s'assoit un moment, semblant réfléchir.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Rogue, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

L'idée qu'il vient d'énoncer lui paraît bonne et il se lève d'un bond, enlève les quelques plumes blanches (provenant des oreillers déchirés) encore accrochées à sa robe noire et se précipite hors du dortoir. D'un pas résolu, il marche vers le bureau de son professeur de potion. Malheureusement pour lui, le destin semble s'acharner. En effet, Harry et Wendy se trouve justement à mi-chemin du plus court chemin menant au bureau de Rogue et la rencontre entre nos trois personnages apparaît inévitable (L'auteuze : Génial ! Un peu d'action !). Trois…Deux…Un…Ca y est ! Malfoy vient d'apercevoir Harry et Wendy (L'auteuze : STOP ! Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Wendy ? Narratrice : Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas la voir, je l'avais déjà dit au chapitre précédent ! L'auteuze : Alors pourquoi est-ce que t'as dit qu'il venait de la voir ? Narratrice (vexée) : J'ai juste formulé ma phrase ainsi afin de faire comprendre aux lecteurs que Wendy était encore présente ! L'auteuze : Pfff…T'es nulle comme narratrice !). Le Serpentard accélère le pas, bien décidé à passer inaperçu…

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! C'est lui ! Je peux faire ma déclaration avant toi ?demande Wendy en lissant sa robe de chambre.

-NON ! Toi, tu as déjà Peter Pan ! Laisse le moi !

-Tu parles tout seul, Potter ?s'étonne Malfoy qui ne peut pas voir Wendy (L'auteuze : Oui bon ! On le saura…).

-Heu…Non !dit Harry en s'approchant dangereusement du blond. Je te disais que tu étais vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Ta chemise est assortis à tes yeux (L'auteuze : petite précision : la chemise de Drago est rouge ?) et que…

Mais Malfoy, fou de rage de cette nouvelle humiliation, pousse violemment Harry et _tout le monde disparaît._ L'action s'est déroulée très vite. Revoyons au ralentis…Malfoy pousse Harry vers Wendy, sans le savoir puisqu'il ne la voit pas. Harry, par reflex, s'accroche à la robe de chambre de Wendy alors que Malfoy avait encore sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Harry. Wendy vient donc d'emmener Harry ET Drago aux Landes Disney…Ennuyeux…(L'auteuze : Tu rigoles ? Ca va être passionnant !)

Tout ce beau monde atterrit dans un immense hall d'entrée qui laisse deviner la magnificence du palais et la richesse de son propriétaire.

-Bon !commence Wendy. De toute façon, vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire ?

Harry, qui a enfin comprit qu'il n'a pas le choix et qu'il doit accomplire sa mission s'il veux rentrer à Poudlard, même s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, ne répond rien. Drago, quand à lui, fixe le décor d'un air ahuri (L'auteuze : C'est pas son jour de chance !). C'est alors que Wendy décide de mettre Drago au courant de la situation (L'auteuze (en pleure) : Je comprend plus rien ! Il peut la voir maintenant ? Narratrice : Mais oui ! A Poudlard, il n'y a _que_ Harry qui la voit et aux Landes Disney _tout le monde_ la voit ! Logique !)

-Je m'appelle Wendy Moera Angela Darling !annonce-t-elle joyeusement. Bienvenu aux Landes Disney !

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! On est à Poudlard ? Merde ! On est où ?

Premiers mots de Drago Malfoy…Ca s'annonce mal ! (L'auteuze : Parfait !)

-Heu…Il faut accomplir une sorte de mission pour retourner dans ton pot de lard…

-On est où ? POTTER ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore ! Merde !

-J'y suis pour rien, mon amour…répond Harry pour le _calmer_.

-Comment ça, t'y est pour rien ? _TOUT_ ce qui m'arrive en ce moment est _TOUJOURS_ de ta faute !… ET ARRÊTES DE M'APPELER « MON AMOUR » !

-Oui, mon amour.

Aïe, aïe, aïe…Il est vraiment lourd ! Pauvre Drago ! C'était le coup de grâce…Il pleure maintenant !

-Poouuuurquoi mooooiiiiiiii ! snif ! snif ! C'est pôôô juste ! snif ! snif…

Wendy et Harry essayent de calmer Drago mais celui-ci semble inconsolable (L'auteuze : Le pauvre…).

-Tu crois que si je lui fais un bisou, il ira mieux ?demande Harry (L'auteuze : Franchement ? Non !).

Mais personne n'a le temps de répondre (L'auteuze : Si ! Moi, j'ai répondu ! Je compte pas ?) car la porte qui se trouve à la droite du groupe vient de s'ouvrir sur…un ouistiti ! Le ouistiti s'agite et semble vouloir dire quelque chose… Qui parle ouistiti ? (L'auteuze : Moi !) Le contraire nous aurait tous étonné ! C'est parti ! Traduction en direct :

L'auteuze : Génial ! Je ne suis plus entre parenthèses ! N'empêche que c'est vachement traumatisant de toujours se trouver entre parenthèses !

Narratrice : Tu nous la fais cette traduction ?

L'auteuze : Oui ! Oui ! Alors ! Il dit que…Il dit que Monsieur Génie Delalampe nous attend…et que…

-Bien sûr !s'exclame Wendy. C'est lui notre mission. Il déprime et une récompense sera offerte à celui ou celle qui pourra le faire rire ! (L'auteuze : Et voilà ! De nouveau entre parenthèses ! Merci Wendy…)

-Une récompense ?demande Drago, le regard brillant.

-Oui !lui assure Wendy. Une immense récompense !

Alors Drago ne pense plus à contester…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze : Une petite **review** pour me faire plaisir ?


	5. Les grandes oreilles

Salut tout le monde !

La dernière fois, j'étais très pressée de vous poster le chapitre 4 et je n'ai donc pas remercié pour vos magnifiques reviews (comme vengeance ( ?), vous ne m'en avez pas postées pour ce chap…snif ! snif !). Je me rattrape : MERCI BEAUCOUP à **Faith-therenegade **(contente de te retrouver !) et **Melody313** (merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira)!

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 5 : Les grandes oreilles

L'étrange groupe, constitué du célèbre (mais pourquoi donc?) Harry Potter, de son non moins célèbre ennemi/amoureux Drago Malfoy (ou l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, on peut dire les deux) et de l'exaspérante Wendy, se fait guider jusqu'aux appartements de Génie par…un ouistiti. Celui-ci les mène jusqu'à une immense pièce aux épais tapis, aux riches tapisseries et aux…Bref ! Vous voyez le truc, non ? Une pièce dont chaque centimètre carré est digne d'un grand musée, une pièce qui doit coûtée à elle-même plus chère que cinq maisons. Une pièce d'un palais aux Landes Disney, quoi ! Au centre, trône un immense lit à baldaquin où se trouve une _montagne_ d'objets. Quand je dis montagne, je veux dire montagne. Vous savez, ces trucs pointus aux sommets enneigés ? Et bien c'est la même chose sans la neige. A la place de la neige se trouve des objets roses, des objets à paillettes, des objets bruyants…En faite, pour être plus claire, j'aurais pu dire que quelqu'un avait pris une boutique de farces et attrapes et avait _renversé_ son contenu sur ce magnifique lit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une pratique courante mais cela résume assez bien la situation…

-C'est la chambre de Génie ?demande Wendy en s'avançant sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit.

Oui, c'est en effet la chambre de Génie. Car j'ai oublié de préciser que, sous la montagne d'objets, se trouve, endormi, monsieur Génie Delalampe…

Le regard pétillant d'avidité (il y a une récompense à la clé), Drago s'approche du malheureux

Génie, pleurant dans son sommeil.

-Que c'est triiiiiiiste !gémi soudain Génie, les yeux pourtant encore fermés malgré les larmes qui s'en échappent.

-Il doit rêver, murmure Wendy, horrifiée.

La dernière fois qu'elle a vu Génie, celui-ci riait aux éclats aux moindre mot, s'amusait d'un rien et faisait rire petits et grands par ses tours astucieux. Maintenant, elle ne le reconnaît que très difficilement. Il a maigri et sa peau, avant d'un si beau bleu électrique, s'est terni. Elle aperçoit même quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il est comme ça depuis trois semaines.

En un seul mouvement, le groupe se retourne pour regarder la personne qui vient de lancer ces quelques mots. Il s'agit d'une très jolie jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs qui, appuyée à un mur, regarde tristement dans la direction du Génie. Personne ne parle, l'invitant à continuer ses explications.

-C'est arrivé d'un coup, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Tout allait bien et le lendemain…

D'un signe de la main, elle montre Génie en soupirant.

-Nous avons tout essayé, continue-t-elle. Tout. Les meilleurs docteurs du monde entier ont été conviés, des centaines de musiciens et d'acrobates sont venus lui montrer leurs tours, des stocks entiers d'objets drôles ont été achetés. Rien à faire. Les docteurs ont fuis les uns après les autres en diagnostiquant une grosse déprime, les musiciens et acrobates sont partis en pleurant et les objets se sont entassé sur le lit sans que Génie leur témoigne le moindre intérêt. Mon père a promis une énorme récompense à celui qui pourra le guérir…Aidez nous ! Vous êtes notre dernier espoir…

-Pas de problème, répond Drago, toujours très sûr de lui. J'y arriverais et j'aurais la récompense.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver mon amour, répond Harry.

Top heureux à l'idée de gagner de l'argent, Drago ne relève pas les paroles de Harry et se contente de s'approcher encore un peu plus de Génie. Mais une question d'ordre capital le coupe dans son élan. _Comment faire pour le faire rire ?_ Il se souvient bien de quelques blagues racontées par d'autres élèves lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais il avoue n'y avoir jamais vraiment prêté attention…

-Euh…commence-t-il. Monsieur et Madame Dehébone ont un fils. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Mais Génie ne semble pas faire très attention aux paroles de Drago. Seule Wendy s'y intéresse vraiment.

-Euh…Jean ? Bon ? Martin ? Pêcheur ? Paul ? Nord ? Pierre ? Caillou ?tente-elle.

-Non, répond Drago, fier de savoir quelque chose que les autres ignorent. C'est pas ça du tout ! Tu es très loin de la bonne réponse ! Quelqu'un a une idée ?

-Je peux essayer ? demande timidement Harry.

D'un geste de la main, prouvant son extrême générosité envers les êtres qui lui sont inférieurs par l'intelligence, Drago invite Harry à essayer.

-Il faut trouver le nom du fils de Monsieur et Madame… ?

- Dehébone, lui répond Drago.

-Heu…Donc…Ben…Dehébone ? Heu…

-C'est pas que je suis pressé mais j'ai une récompense à gagner, moi !s'énerve Drago.

-Oui…Heu…J'ai trouvé ! La réponse est…_ALADIN_ ! Car « Ah ! La dinde est bonne ! » !

Soucieux de changer de sujet (Potter vient de trouver la réponse à _sa_ blague !), Drago propose une seconde blague a Génie.

-Monsieur et Madame Cossec ont un fils. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Cette fois-ci, personne ne répond, trop occupés à réfléchir à la solution du problème énoncé. Mais ce silence studieux est brisé par de nouveaux cris de Génie.

-Au secours ! Ils l'enlèvent ! Ma Ginette ! Mon amour ! Où vont-ils ? Ils partent avec elle ! Pourquoi ? C'est siiiiiiiiiiii triiiiiiiiiste !

-Qui est Ginette ?demande Harry à Génie.

-Mon Amooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrr !cri Génie.

-Qui l'a enlevé ?interroge Wendy.

-Les graaannnnde oreeeeeiiiiilles !

-Les grandes oreilles ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est siiiiiiii triiiiiste !

Au moins, ils ont trouvé pourquoi Génie déprime ! Sa petite amie s'est fait kidnapper par… « les grandes oreilles » ( ?). Il ne reste plus qu'à la retrouver chez « les grandes oreilles » et Génie ne sera plus triste et ils vivront heureux et auront beaucoup d'enfants ! (L'auteuze : Et le Sultan donnera sa récompense…) Pas plus compliqué que ça !

-Oui, je suis d'accord, répond Wendy.

-J'ai juste une question, dit Harry. Comment on fait pour retrouver Ginette?

-On interroge les gens du palais, propose Drago.

Pourquoi pas ? Cette idée est votée à l'unanimité est, d'un commun accord, Jasmine est la première interrogée…

_Interrogatoire n°1 :_ (_Suspect :_ Princesse Jasmine /_Bourreau (des cœurs) :_ Drago Malfoy)

Drago: Mademoiselle Jasmine, vous êtes ici pour apporter votre témoignage dans l'affaire « Génie ». Jurez vous de dire la vérité et seulement la vérité en réponse aux questions qui vont vous être posées ?

Jasmine : Bien sûr !

Drago : Bien ! Première question…Connaissez-vous une certaine Ginette ?

Jasmine : Jamais entendu parler !

Drago : Vous en êtes sûre ?

Jasmine : Absolument certaine !

Drago :Avez vous déjà entendue l'expression « les grandes oreilles » récemment ?

Jasmine : Oui !

Drago(impatient) : Vraiment ?

Jasmine (les yeux brillants) : Bien sûr ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! C'est mon frère qui a dit ça en voyant mon cousin pour la première fois : « Oh ! Les grandes oreilles ! » ! C'était trop drôle ! C'est la dernière fois que j'ai entendu ces mots…

Drago(déçu) : Ah bon ? Merci pour tout…Au suivant !

Jasmine se lève mais sa longue chevelure s'est coincée sous un des pieds de sa chaise. Pourtant, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte et continue son chemin…sans ses cheveux ! Mais oui, très chers lecteurs, je peux vous certifier que les magnifiques cheveux noirs de Jasmine (qui en ont complexé plus d'une) sont, en faite, une perruque !

_Interrogatoire n°2 :_ (_Suspect :_ Aladin /_Bourreau (des cœurs) :_ Wendy)

Wendy : Salut Al ! Tu vas bien ?

Aladin : Vous êtes… ?

Wendy : Wendy Moera Angela Darling ! Je dois te poser quelques questions en rapport avec Génie. Prêts ? Bien !… C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Aladin : Bleu turquoise…mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Génie, là ?

Wendy : Aucun ! Mais c'est une question que je me posais depuis longtemps déjà et donc j'en profite ! Je voulais aussi te dire que _je t'adore_ !Tu me signeras un autographe ? Enfin, retournons au chose sérieuse…Pourquoi as-tu choisi Jasmine ?

Aladin(sans hésitation) : Pour l'argent et la gloire !

Narratrice : **_STOP ! _**WENDY ! C'est un interrogatoire pas une interview!

Wendy(soudain sérieuse) : Connais-tu Ginette ?

Aladin : Oui ! C'est la petite amie de Génie !

Wendy : Connais-tu « les grandes oreilles » ?

Aladin : A part celles de ma tante, non !

Wendy(en soupirant) : Merci beaucoup ! Au suivant !

_Interrogatoire n°2 :_ (_Suspect :_ Jafar /_Bourreau (des cœurs) :_ L'auteuze)

L'auteuze : Salut Jafar ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

Jafar : Je suis un homme très occupé…

L'auteuze(avec un clin d'œil) : Je n'en doute pas ! Bon ! Il faut que je te pose quelques questions…Connais-tu Ginette ?

Jafar : Non, je ne crois pas.

L'auteuze : Et « les grandes oreilles » ?

Jafar(se lève brusquement) : Bien sûr que je connais ! Je fais même parti de cette glorieuse association des méchants des Landes Disney ! C'est un clan qui choisi ces membres minutieusement et je suis fier d'en faire parti depuis deux jours ! Cela faisait des mois que j'avais posé ma candidature mais il ont trouvé mon casier judiciaire excellent, bien sûr. Peu de personnage peuvent prétendre à tant de d'assassinats et d'années d'emprisonnement !

L'auteuze : Merveilleux ! Mes sincères félicitations ! Euh…Ce clan a-t-il déjà kidnappé des personnages Disney ?

Jafar(soudain soupçonneux) : Je suppose…Pourquoi ?

L'auteuze (précipitamment) : Cela m'intéresse beaucoup, étant moi-même une reine du kidnappage et souhaitant de tout cœur entrer dans un de ces clans ! (Ouf ! Mensonge plausible !)

Jafar : Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rendre à la réception du Lundi 25 ! Tous les membres y seront, y compris notre chef. Ce sera pour vous une occasion unique de bien vous faire voir par les membres responsables des inscriptions…

L'auteuze : Oh ! Ce serait merveilleux ! Où se déroule cette réception ?

Jafar : Dans le château de Cendrillon. Y serez-vous, alors ?

L'auteuze : Très certainement ! Merci beaucoup !

Jafar : A lundi 25 !

L'auteuze: Oui! Oh! Une dernière chose…Vous ressemblez beaucoup à un professeur de Poudlard…Le professeur Rogue…Vous connaissez ?

Jafar : Oui, on m'a déjà parlé de ces…similitudes ! Au revoir !

Pour une fois, L'auteuze a fait du bon boulot. Il est clair que « les grandes oreilles » est un clan formé des pires méchants de Disney et qu'ils sont responsables du kidnapping de Ginette…et sûrement de pire ! Il faudra à tous prix se rendre à cette « réception »…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze : Juste pour voir si vous êtes doué(e)s…Qui connaît la réponse à la blague de Drago : « _Monsieur et Madame Cossec ont un fils. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_ ». Trop simple ! Alors, qui a trouvé ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la réponse ! En attendant…une petite **review** ?


	6. Avezvous vu ma queue ?

_Coucou ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Ohéééé ! Is there anybody home ? _

Heureusement que ma tite SMA à trouvé le temps de mettre une petite review et qu'elle a trouvé la réponse à la devinette ! (C'était Harry, Haricot sec) Mon histoire n'intéresse plus personne ? Normalement, je continue, qu'importe le nombre de reviews, mais je publie aussi cette histoire sur un autre site, où elle a beaucoup plus de succès…Donc, si il y a encore des gens qui lisent et qui réagissent, je continue et sinon…je ne sais pas…

Je dédicace l'apparition de Bourriquet à ma SMA que j'adore…

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 6 : Avez-vous vu ma queue ?

La mission, qui consiste à guérir Génie, ne pouvant pas être accomplie avant la réception du Lundi 25 organisée par le gang « les grandes oreilles », nos deux sorciers (Drago et Harry) ont été autorisés à renter à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue venait justement de terminer l'antidote du Philtre d'Amour et, maintenant, Harry, guéri mais honteux, se terre dans le dortoir des Gryffondors en compagnie de Ron…

-Avoue que c'était trop drôle !s'écrie Ron.

-_Drôle _? Je n'oserais plus jamais sortir du dortoir, je n'irais plus en cours, je n'irais plus manger, je ne jouerais plus au quiddich, je ne combattrais plus Voldemort…Je ne ferais _plus rien_ de peur que l'on se moque de ce qui m'est arrivé ! Moi, amoureux de cette fouine de Malfoy ?

-HA ! HA ! HA ! Rien que d'y penser, je suis mort de rire !

-Pfff…Et on appelle ça un ami !

-Désolé vieux, c'est plus fort que moi ! Ha ! Ha !Ha !

Vexé du peu de compréhension de son meilleur ami, Harry se dirige d'un pas résolu vers la salle commune. Il y trouve Hermione…

-Salut Harry !lui crie-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas mieux ?

Harry observe un moment son amie, voulant s'assurer de sa sincérité. Le visage d'Hermione ni trahie aucune moquerie. Soulagé, Harry lui sourit et répond enfin à son interrogation :

-Oui, l'antidote de Rogue a bien fonctionné. Je suis « guéri » !

-Contente de l'entendre, répond-t-elle. Euh…Je voulais te dire…

Inquiète, elle lance un regard aux alentours et reprend, plus doucement :

-Tu sais, Harry, que si tu as des problèmes tu peux toujours venir m'en parler, n'est ce pas ?

Intrigué, Harry fronce les sourcils. De quoi veut-elle parler ? Des « problèmes » ? L'a-t-elle surpris en conversation avec Wendy ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais bien…La lettre…

-Quelle lettre ?

-Et bien…Tu sais…Celle de…

Mais les explications confuses d'Hermione sont interrompues par un première année…

-Harry ? Harry Potter ?demande-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi, répond Harry.

-J'ai une lettre pour toi.

Hermione devient alors aussi rouge qu'une tomate et prétend un devoir urgent à finir à la bibliothèque pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Harry, légèrement énervé par cette attitude mais peu rassuré quand au contenu de cette fameuse lettre, se retourne vers le première année et lui la lui arrache des mains. Il la lit précipitamment :

_Harry,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'apprendre que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je suppose pourtant que c'est mieux ainsi, surtout vue la manière délicate dont tu me l'as fait comprendre ! Drago, au moins, était désolé de ne pas me savoir au courant de ta liaison avec une certaine Wendy(C'est qui cette fille ?). Alors maintenant, Drago vaut mieux que toi ? Tu es tombé bien bas…Heureusement pour toi qu'il ait fait la gaffe de me l'apprendre parce que, si je l'avais su alors que tu étais à proximité, tu aurais eu une raison de plus de rester caché : un bel œil au beurre noir (sur chaque œil) ! Je te ferrais passer par Hermione tes affaires restées dans ma chambre: ton canard en plastique, ton nounours, ton journal intime (alors comme ça tu fais encore pipi au lit ? Ca serait dommage que ça 'm'échappe' !) et le bracelet que tu m'a offert à Noël et qui est de toute façon trop moche pour que je le porte un jour…Je préfère ne pas commencer à t'insulter car je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter et tu ne vaux pas un tel gâchis de parchemin…Enfin ! Tu es un héros et on ne peut pas t'en demander trop (toi qui a déjà tellement servi la communauté !), même d'embrasser ta petite-amie convenablement…Pauvre Wendy…_

_En espérant ne pas revoir plus que nécessaire,_

_Ginny_

Harry relit plusieurs fois la lettre avant d'en comprendre le sens (L'auteuze : un peu lent à la détente !). La vérité le frappe alors, plus fort qu'un coup de L'auteuze (L'auteuze : Soit très fort !). Ginny vient de le quitter, soit disant parce qu'il sort avec Wendy ! Et, bien sûr, c'est un coup de Drago ! De rage, il déchire la lettre… Sale fouine ! Où est Ginny ? Il faut qu'il lui parle. Ou peut-être à Drago ? Oui, c'est une meilleure idée ! Il va trouver Drago et lui ordonner d'aller voir Ginny pour lui dire qu'il lui a mentit et que Wendy n'existe pas ( si seulement c'était vrai !). Comme ça, si Ginny s'énerve, elle frappera Drago et pas lui ! Après l'élaboration de ce merveilleux plan, Harry se sent mieux. Son plan est parfait et il va forcément fonctionner ! Mais où est Drago ? Harry regarde tout autour de lui comme si la réponse à sa question se trouve quelque part dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Son regard tombe alors sur la fenêtre, grande ouverte sur un soleil radieux.

-Drago doit être dans le parc, murmure-t-il, oubliant déjà ses (bonnes) résolution de rester caché.

_(petite…heu ! non ! longue digression)_

Connaissez-vous les escaliers « farceurs » de Poudlard ? La réponse est très certainement oui, même si vous n'êtes pas de ces personnes dont le livre de chevet est « L'histoire de Poudlard ». En effet, ces escaliers, qui datent du règne d'Askaban le cruel, sont des plus connus. Ce sont les escaliers les plus étranges des escaliers étranges de Grande-Bretagne et même du monde entier, en passant par les pays les plus étranges. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont _intelligents_. Bien sûr, nous ne parlons pas d'une _extrême_ intelligence mais, ce qui est tout de même étonnant pour des escaliers, d'une capacité cérébrale (Par contre, n'ayant jamais pris « anatomie des escaliers » en option au bac, je serais incapable de vous dire où se trouve ces fameux « cerveaux » ! L'auteuze : T'as le bac toi ?). Leur nombre de neurone n'est pas très élevé (quatre neurones et même six pour celui du quatrième étage !) mais ils peuvent mettre en relation certaines informations et agir en conséquence. Ainsi, ils sont capables de changer leur itinéraire initial, apportant leurs victimes (qui ne sont pas, selon une croyance des élèves, choisis au hasard) au mauvais étage, les entraînant parfois dans des situations qui peuvent changer leur destin. Quelques grands exemples historiques ? Le célèbre Mat Plusse devint un grand Algébriste après avoir découvert un livre de maths égaré au deuxième étage, alors qu'il devait se rendre au cinquième. Monsieur Ombrage rencontra sa femme au troisième étage, alors qu'il se rendait au quatrième. Ils se marièrent et elle tomba enceinte, faisant, par la même occasion, don à la communauté des sorciers d'une merveilleuse Grande Inquisitrice Douloureuse (Dolores, leur fille). Severus Rogue tomba la tête la première dans une flaque d'huile (magique et indélébile, de très bonne qualité vu ses cheveux aujourd'hui), placée intentionnellement au sixième étage par Peeves, alors qu'il devait se rendre au cinquième. James Potter vit pour la première fois sa femme, Lily, au quatrième étage alors que son cours du deuxième avait déjà commencé (personne n'est sûr du rôle joué par les escaliers dans cette histoire, James n'allant pas en cours très régulièrement). Le dernier exemple en date étant, bien sûr, le cas du trio lors de leur première année, emmené « accidentellement » à l'étage interdit. Tout ça pour vous dire que…

_(fin de la digression) _

Sans prévenir, les escaliers où se trouve Harry, s'élèvent brusquement de plusieurs mètres, au lieu de ralentir et de déposer Harry au rez-de-chaussée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry se retrouve donc au troisième étage. Habitué à ce genre de caprice, propre aux escaliers de Poudlard, Harry décide d'attendre tranquillement que l'escalier se soit « calmé ». Une minute…Deux minutes…Cinq minutes…Six mi…

-Excusez moi, monsieur. Avez-vous vu ma queue ?

Intrigué (qui ne le serait pas ?), Harry se retourne et se trouve _face à museau_ avec un âne en peluche. Je suis d'accord avec vous, les peluches ne parle pas habituellement, mais les temps sont étranges, vous ne trouvez pas ? L'âne est petit, son poil gris-bleu paraît doux mais usé et ses yeux semblent implorer de l'aide.

-Vo…votre…queue ?demande Harry.

-Elle est très facile à repérer avec son petit nœud rose, répond l'âne de sa voix grave.

-Heu…Je…Non…Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Quelle tristesse !

Et une larme commence à couler le long de la joue de l'âne. Pauvre petit… (L'auteuze : Tu crois qu'on appelle la S.P.A. ? Narratrice : Pour une peluche ? L'auteuze : Mais une peluche qui parle ! Narratrice : C'est vrai…)

-BOOURRIIQUET ! OÙ ES-TU ?s'écrie une voix au loin.

-Ici !répond l'âne entre deux sanglots.

Alors apparaît Wendy, dans son éternelle robe de chambre rose, l'air inquiète.

-Bourriquet ! s'écrie-t-elle en serrant l'âne dans ses bras fins d'enfant. Je te cherchais ! J'ai retrouvé ta queue ! (Narratrice: Wendy ! On a eu peur ! Qui est cet âne ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? J'ai failli appeler la Société Protectrice des Anes ! L'auteuze : C'est pas trop tard ! On pourra toujours interner Potter…)

Harry, prenant garde à ne pas toucher Wendy (il a d'autre truc à faire que de sauver le monde de Winnie l'Ourson pour le moment !), interroge à son tour Wendy :

-Qu'est ce qu'un âne en peluche qui parle fait à Poudlard, Wendy ?

-Il s'est en enfuie ! Il ne voulait pas aller au casting de Skrek 3 !

-Un casting ?

-Oui, l'âne de Shrek est malade et je voulais que Bourriquet le remplace…Mais, finalement… (une minute de silence où tout le monde regarde Bourriquet avec pitié) Au fait ! J'ai parlé à mes supérieurs et il n'y a aucun problème pour Lundi 25 ! Rendez-vous dans le parc avec Drago !

-Avec…Drago ?

-Bien sûr ! Maintenant qu'il est au courant et qu'il veut la récompense, on va pas l'exclure !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'il est mignon, répond Wendy comme si elle énonçait une règle de grammaire n'autorisant aucune objection. A lundi !

Et elle et Bourriquet disparaissent dans une pluie de petites étoiles scintillantes (L'auteuze : Que c'est romantique ! Le créator a modifié quelque chose ? Avant, c'était simplement des petites étincelles…). Harry reste un moment à réfléchir puis se retourne soudainement vers les escaliers qui le ramènent, normalement cette fois-ci, au rez-de-chaussée. Il se précipite vers le parc, où la plupart des élèves sont déjà, profitant du Week-End et du soleil. Il y trouve Drago, étendu dans l'herbe avec sa bande Serpentards…

-Drago, il faut que je te parle, commence Harry qui n'a aucune envie de s'exprimer devant tout ce troupeau de Serpentards.

-Si c'est pour dire que tu l'aimes, fais la queue, comme tout le monde, répond un joli petit pékinois (Les pékinois parlent maintenant ? L'auteuze : En faite, on peut pas le deviner quand on le sais pas, mais c'est une fille. Narratrice : Ah ? Zut…).

-Laisse Pansy !dit tranquillement Drago en se levant pour rejoindre Harry, quelques mètres plus loin (qu'est qu'il ne ferait pas pour une récompense !).

-Tu veux quoi ?demande-t-il de sa voix traînante.

-Que tu dises à Ginny que tu as menti.

Comme Drago n'a pas l'air convaincu de rendre un tel service à son pire ennemi, Harry rajoute :

-Sinon, je t'exclu de la mission et…adieu la récompense !

-C'est bon, j'avouerais…

Harry, rassuré, retourne lentement vers le château, tournant le dos à Drago qui sourit :

-De toute façon, c'était juste pour rire un peu et embêter cette petite Weasley…Tout ce qui compte, c'est la récompense…murmure-t-il.

Puis il se met à chanter : (air de « Tu t'envoles » de Peter Pan)

…Rêves ta vie pleine d'or

C'est le secret du bonheur

Rêves de montagnes d'argent, de billets qui dansent au vent

Et de piles de diamants

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Au lieu de décrocher la lune,

Rêves d'obtenir une fortune…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze : Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur (quoique que ce ne soit peut-être pas un service à lui rendre…)

L'auteur : Hé ! Arrêtes d'être méchante dans tes parenthèses, sinon je te maltraite dans le chapitre prochain ! (L'auteuze va se cacher) **Une petite review ?**


	7. Une soirée d'enfer!

Coucou !

Merci à **cerisevanille** et **Catherine Diggory **pour leur gentilles reviews !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre 7 « Une soirée d'enfer ! » qui est le début de la réception (avec plein de méchants !) !

…Bonne Lecture !...

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 7 : Une soirée d'Enfer !

Alors que le soleil fait disparaître un à un ses derniers rayons à l'horizon, deux jeunes sorciers sortent silencieusement de l'immense château qui leur sert d'école. A leur tête, un garçon élancé, aux cheveux blonds, à la peau pâle et tendre, et aux yeux durs, gris comme l'acier. Drago Malfoy. Un peu plus en recule, les mains dans les poches, avance un autre garçon, du même age, les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux vert émeraude. Harry Potter. Les deux s'ignorent superbement, fixant l'horizon et marchant en silence. Arrivés au pied du vieux chêne, ils n'ont d'autre choix que de s'arrêter et d'attendre. Ils n'attendront pas longtemps, cependant, car une magnifique jeune femme vient d'apparaître, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers eux. Il est vingt heures. Ses pas résonnent dans la nuit et froissent l'herbe du parc. Le soleil est maintenant définitivement couché et il ne reste plus que la lune pour les éclairer. Enfin, Harry et Drago s'aperçoivent de l'arrivé de celle qu'ils attendent. Wendy Moera Angéla Darling. Mais est-ce bien elle ? Elle est à peine reconnaissable…Pourtant, Harry et Drago ne posent aucune question et, dans le silence de la nuit, tendent chacun une main vers la jeune femme avant de tous disparaître…

Ils atterrissent dans une petite salle rectangulaire encombrée de costumes divers. Les toges romaines côtoient les robes à paillette, les masques de clown, les tailleurs classes et les tutus de danseuses. Après avoir observé cet étrange décor, les yeux des deux sorciers se posent tous sur Wendy. Celle-ci a échangé sa robe de chambre rose et ses pantoufles jaunes moutarde contre une magnifique robe pourpre, dénudant ses épaules et ses bras minces et mettant en valeur sa taille fine. Elle a relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon relâché et s'est légèrement maquillé. Le résultat est…incroyable.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas tous les jours comme ça ?demande enfin Harry.

Wendy lui sourit malicieusement et, le regard brillant, observe les vêtements du Survivant, puis celle de son pire ennemi. Aucun des deux n'ont soigné leur tenue et ils portent simplement l'uniforme de leur maison respective.

-Vous auriez pu mieux vous habiller, reproche-t-elle gentiment.

-Tu ne nous avais rien dit !s'indigne Harry.

Wendy lève théâtralement les yeux au ciel et se met à fouiller dans une première pile de vêtement. Après deux minutes de recherches, deux costumes (nœuds papillons et queue de pies, s'il vous plait) sont tendus à Harry et Drago.

-Changez-vous, ordonne Wendy. Et Harry, pitié, coiffes toi !

Rapidement, les deux sorciers enfilent leur costume et se regardent mutuellement…Drago, qui trouve ces habits moldus ridicules, éclate de rire en voyant Harry ainsi accoutré.

-On dirait un pingouin !s'exclame-t-il.

-On y va ?interrompt Wendy, qui a déjà ouvert la porte.

Sans plus de commentaires, Harry et Drago s'approche de la porte, grande ouverte sur…le ciel. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la pièce semble suspendue dans le vide, si haut que la terre n'est pas visible.

-Et…On fait comment, là ?demande Drago, après avoir reculé de trois bons mètres.

-On attend la prochaine Carpette !répond joyeusement Wendy.

-La prochaine…carpette ?

-C'est l'abréviation de **C**ompagnie **A**érienne **R**efusant la **P**ollution des **E**léphants **T**ous **T**errains **E**lémentaire, répond simplement Wendy, tout en regardant les nuages.

-Tu peux être plus précise ? demande Harry, peu rassuré.

Mais Wendy n'a pas le temps de répondre car un magnifique tapis de toutes les couleurs vient d'apparaître. Il vole un instant près d'eux, exécutant quelques courbettes polies, avant de se mettre au niveau du sol. Wendy monte alors dessus et s'assoie, indiquant d'un geste de la main aux deux autres de faire de même.

-Les tapis volants sont interdits par la loi, fait simplement remarquer Drago dans un haussement d'épaule, avant de s'installer à son tour.

Harry, qui ne veut pas paraître ridicule, s'installe lui aussi, maîtrisant difficilement ses mains tremblantes.

-J'préfèrelébalé, grogne-t-il.

Sur ces mots, le tapis s'élance, d'abord en ligne droite, puis dans une chute vertigineuse et, enfin, dans des virages interminables.

-C'est le seul moyen d'y aller, s'excuse Wendy, en voyant les têtes de Harry et Drago.

Enfin, quelque chose apparaît d'entre les nuages. Un immense château, construit sur un îlot de terre, flottant dans le vide du ciel, surgit dans leur champ de vision.

-Le château ne devait pas être celui de Cendrillon ?s'étonne Drago.

-C'est lui, répond Wendy en riant, mais Cendrillon fait partie de la L.P.P.G.A.M.S.D. ( rappel : Ligue des Pauvres Personnages Gentils et Attachants Mais Sans Défense) et n'aurait jamais accepté de prêter son palais royal aux méchants ! Ils l'ont « emprunté » et l'ont fait s'envolé pour que personne ne le retrouve avant que la réception soit terminée !

-Pas mal, complimente Drago.

Un autre paysage surprenant survient alors : une nuée de millier de tapis volants s'approche à toute vitesse du château, colorant le ciel de leurs couleurs chatoyantes. Leur tapis, au lieu de se mêler au surprenant spectacle et de rejoindre les autres, s'écarte un peu et se pose délicatement au milieu des jardins.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on se pose là ?

-On attend L'auteuze…informe Wendy.

-On attend L'auteuze !

-C'est elle qui a été invité, on ne pourra pas entrer sans elle !

-… ?

Wendy, Harry et Drago attendent quelques minutes puis, enfin, elle apparaît. Pour la première fois, chers lecteurs, je vais pouvoir faire une description de L'auteuze (d'habitude, j'ai pas le droit mais, là, je suis bien obligée pour l'histoire !)…Elle est grande, fine, blonde (qui en doutait encore ?) et ses grands yeux verts semble fixer l'assemblée comme une impératrice fixerait ses sujets (très belle comparaison, je suis fière de moi). Elle porte une magnifique robe de satin bleu nuit accompagnée de somptueux bijoux en lapis-lazuli.

-On y va ?demande-t-elle en souriant.

Même Wendy reste un moment immobile, étonnée. Mais elle ne tarde pas à reprendre ses esprits et se précipite sur les talons de L'auteuze, qui avance déjà entre les arbres centenaires et les rosiers aux fleurs odorantes. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, nos quatre amis (la discrimination sous toutes ses formes est interdite alors on va dire que ce sont tous nos « amis »…) se retrouve devant l'entrée du palais, au milieu d'une foule déjà compacte, qui se pousse pour entrer. Harry et Drago suivent difficilement Wendy qui se faufile à la suite de L'auteuze (qui, elle, pousse tout le monde !). Enfin, ils franchissent les lourdes portes du château…

L'immensité de la pièce dans laquelle ils viennent d'entrer surprend beaucoup Harry, qui ne peut s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son regard sur les somptueux tapis, les lustres grandioses et, surtout, les étranges invités…Leur diversité l'étonne beaucoup. Il aperçoit une bande de pirates en grande discussion avec un chasseur, une femme-pieuvre qui serre dans ses bras un prêtre austère, deux vielles sorcières qui se députent à coup d'étincelles…et même des animaux ! Des serveurs nains, habillés de noir, circulent dans la foule, proposant du champagne (et d'autres liquides plutôt bizarres) et, au fond de la salle, sur une scène, une chorale de fées fait entendre quelques airs connus :

(Peter Pan)

Yohoh, Yohoh !

Yohoh, Yohoh, Yohoh !

Quel bonheur d'être un voleur,

On vide les coffres et les pichets.

Pour tous les pilleurs,

C'est un honneur.

-Comment va se dérouler la cérémonie ?demande Drago.

-Elle commence par une remise des prix, l'informe L'auteuze.

-Une remise des prix ? Du genre, qui est celui qui a assassiné le plus de monde en un an ?s'étonne Harry.

-Exactement !répond L'auteuze.

Tout en disant cela, elle se sert d'un liquide rose fluo, le renifle, puis grimace et l'échange contre une coupe de champagne. C'est alors qu'une voix, amplifié par un micro, se fait entendre :

-Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, voleurs, tueurs et méchants en tous genres, soyez les bienvenus à la réception annuelle des Grandes Oreilles !

Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers la scène du fond, où les fées ont été remplacées par un homme ( ?) tout habillé de noir, dont les cheveux sont en fait une flamme bleue.

-Je me présente, je suis Hadès Roidelenfer, votre animateur cette année ! Vous me connaissez certainement, grâce au succès d'enfer qu'a eue mon autobiographie « Les idées d'enfers du princes des enfers…MOI ! », publiée aux édition Grandes Oreilles l'an dernier ! J'espère que vous approuverez le choix des grands gagnants dans les catégories : le plus beaux crime, le plus fou, le plus cruel, le plus gourmand (Et oui ! Ca fait parti des pêchers !), le plus prétentieux, et, enfin, le TOP 10 des méchants, avec une nouvelle entrée et le numéro un, le plus aimé!(applaudissements) Les gagnants se verront attribuer des prix d'enfers ! Suivra un bal d'enfer ! Le tout dans une ambiance d'enfer ! (Il y en a qui disent « Heu » dans toutes leurs phrases et, lui, il dit « d'enfer » de partout !) Mais, tout de suite, nous allons récompenser le plus beau crime ! Je vous demande d'applaudir…SCAR (Roi Lion) !

Apparaît alors sur scène un magnifique lion à la fourrure caramel. D'un pas lent de grand roi, il s'avance jusqu'à Hadès et sourit fièrement à la foule qui applaudit à tout rompre.

Hadès : Scar ! C'est d'enfer ! Voici la troisième fois consécutive que vous obtenez l'oscar du plus beau crime ! Qu'avez-vous à en dire ?

Scar : Il est vrai que tuer son propre frère pour être roi n'est pas donné à tout le monde et que c'était un crime parfait. Il n'est pas facile d'être parfait…mais j'assume ! (applaudissements)

Hadès : D'enfer ! Quelle fierté, quelle arrogance ! Je vous réserve tout de suite une place en enfer, mon cher ! Votre prix est un magnifique couteau en fer de l'Enfer, afin que vous persévériez dans vos activités dans les meilleures conditions ! Mais découvrons sans plus tarder qui est le plus fou des méchants Disney ! Je vous demande d'accueillir…MALEFIQUE (La Belle au bois dormant)!

Dans un éclair vert, surgit alors une fée cornue, habillée de noir.

Hadès : Quelle apparition d'enfer, très chère Maléfique! La fée la plus tarée de Disney ! Celle qui n'hésite pas à persécuter une charmante princesse parce qu'elle n'a pas été invité à la fiesta donné en l'honneur du baptême !

Maléfique : J'adore danser et ils ne m'ont même pas invité ! Je bosse toute l'année comme une folle pour le bon déroulement de la société et on ne m'invite pas quand il y a une fête drôle !

Hadès :…Le bon déroulement de la société !

Maléfique : Bien sûr ! Vous savez combien il naît de princesse chaque année dans les Landes Disney ?

Hadès : Heu…

Maléfique : Trois ! Trois princesses par an ! Et le nombre de princes charmants ?

Hadès :…

Maléfique : Un ! Un seul prince pour trois princesses ! Si nous, les méchants, nous n'en tuons pas au moins deux sur trois, s'en suivrait des guerres affreuses pour être l'épouse du seul et unique prince ! (acclamations dans la foule)

Hadès : D'enfer votre raisonnement ! Nous vous offrons, pour remercier votre méchanceté, une bouteille de un litre de poison ! Oui, un litre de poison ! (applaudissement) Mais, tout de suite, accueillons le, ou plutôt la, plus cruelle de toutes…CRUELLA D'ENFER (101 Dalmatiens) !(applaudissements)

Cruella : Merci ! Merci ! (petites courbettes) C'est gentil mes chéris ! Moi aussi, je vous aime !

Hadès : Cruella d'Enfer, ma chère ! La plus cruelle, celle qui n'hésite pas à écorcher vif de pauvres petits chiots innocents pour être toujours belle et élégante !

Cruella : Taisez-vous Pierre ! Je salue mon publique (elle écrase son mégot sur la veste d'Hadès) !

Hadès : Je m'appelle Hadès, pas Pierre !

Cruella : C'est pareil, Arès !

Hadès : H-A-D-E-S !

Cruella: Ne vous énervez pas chéri ! Alors ? C'est quoi mon prix ?

Hadès : Une visite gratuite aux Enfers !

Cruella(en sortant) : Pfff ! C'était pareil l'an dernier !

Hadès : Et si on passait au plus gourmant ? (acclamations) Applaudissez…SHERKAHN (le livre de la jungle)!

Un tigre surgit alors sur la scène.

Hadès : Sherkahn ! Vous êtes un tigre d'enfer à l'appétit féroce ! Un vrai mangeur d'enfants !

Sherkahn(regard affamé sur Hadès) : Je ne mange pas que les enfants…

Hadès(inquiet) : Vraiment ? D'enfer ! Heu…Votre cadeau sera donc un repas gratuit au restaurant « Ogre » ! Mes sincères félicitations…Au suivant ! Au suivant ! (Sherkahn ne part pas et continue de fixer Hadès en se léchant les babines) Au secours ! Aidez moi ! (il pleure) Faites sortir le tiiiigre ! (une bande de chasseurs font sortir le tigre et on aperçoit Cruella qui négocie pour avoir sa fourrure, pour sa nouvelle collection Automne -Hiver) Le suivant est le plus prétentieux… (il tremble) Applaudissez…GASTON (La belle et la bête)! (applaudissements)

Gaston : Merci ! Merci moi-même ! Je suis trop fort, trop beau, trop intelligent ! Je suis magnifique ! Je m'aime ! Aucun publique ne me résiste ! (acclamations féminines)

Hadès : Gaston ! Le beau garçon le plus d'enfer (re-acclamation féminines et un bouquet de fleurs atterrit aux pieds de Gaston) ! Votre cadeau sera donc un miroir de sept mètres sur cinq, afin de pouvoir vous admirer !

Gaston : Je suis génial ! C'est mon 150ème miroirs ! J'adore regarder mon parfait reflet !

Hadès : Merci Gaston de nous avoir fait profiter de votre présence !

Gaston : Je n'aurai pas osé vous en priver ! (il salut son publique et regagne les coulisses)

Hadès : D'enfer ce type ! Mais, tout de suite, nous allons découvrir le top 10 des méchants Disney. Numéro 10…RATIGAN (Basile détective privé) ! (applaudissements) Numéro 9… RADCLIFFE (Pocahontas)! (applaudissements) Numéro 8…URSULA (La petite Sirène) ! (applaudissements) Numéro 7…EDGAR (Les Aristochats) ! (applaudissements) Une nouvelle entrée, directement numéro 6, je vous demande d'accueillir dans ce top 10…JAFAR (Aladin) ! (applaudissements et grands cris de L'auteuze) Numéro 5…MADAME DE TREMAINE (Cendrillon) ! (applaudissements) Numéro 4…LA REINE DE CŒUR (Alice au pays des merveilles) ! (applaudissements) Numéro 3…MADAME MIM (Merlin l'enchanteur) !(applaudissements) Numéro 2…FROLLO (Le bossu de Notre Dame) ! (applaudissements) Et, sans plus tarder, le méchant le plus aimé de tous les méchants. Celui que vous adorez. Celui dont vous suivez les moindres crimes. Il s'agit, pour la cinquantième année consécutive, de l'extraordinaire, du merveilleux…CAPITAINE CROCHET (Peter Pan) ! (Applaudissements et acclamations, Wendy ne peut pas s'empêcher de huer le capitaine qui vient de faire son entrée)

_Un groupe de pirates :_

Yohoh, Yohoh !

Yohoh, Yohoh, Yohoh !

Quel bonheur d'être un voleur,

On vide les coffres et les pichets.

Pour tous les pilleurs c'est un honneur.

Vive le Capitaine Crochet,

Le plus grand de tous les voleurs !

Crochet : Merci ! Merci ! Chers amis !

Hadès : Quel succès d'enfer ! C'est la cinquantième fois consécutive ! C'est incroyablement d'enfer ! Dites moi, quelle est la clé de votre succès ?

Crochet : Ca n'a pas toujours facile, mais j'ai toujours persévéré ! J'ai continué, ignorant la loi et ses représentants ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul conseil que je puisse donner aux jeunes gangsters qui essayent de percer dans le mondes des méchants : Pas de conscience et beaucoup de persévérance ! (acclamations hystériques)

Hadès : D'enfer ! Vous gagnez donc le premier prix, une victime vivante…Une certaine GINETTE ! (acclamations)

Sous les yeux ahuris de L'auteuze, Wendy, Harry et Drago, apparaît, ligotée, Ginette, la petite amie de Génie !

-Il faut la sauver, murmure Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze : Alors ? Vous avez aimé mon apparition…heu…Vous avez aimé le chapitre ? Une petite review ?


	8. un plan éléphantesque

Coucou !

Voici le chapitre 8 (un peu court) ! Merci beaucoup à **Kaena Black** et **cerisevanille **pour leur review du chapitre précédent.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions, remarques, suggestions, avis…j'en ai besoin !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 8 : Un plan éléphantesque :

…………………………………………………………………………………………………. petit rappel :

Hadès : D'enfer ! Vous gagnez donc le premier prix, une victime vivante…Une certaine GINETTE ! (acclamations)

Sous les yeux ahuris de L'auteuze, Wendy, Harry et Drago, apparaît, ligotée, Ginette, la petite amie de Génie !

-Il faut la sauver, murmure Harry.

……………………………………………………………………….

Drago et Wendy confirment l'urgence d'un signe de tête et les trois se retournent vers L'auteuze.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répond L'auteuze à cette question muette. J'ai un plan. (raison de plus pour s'inquiéter, non ?)

Rassurés, ils continuent de regarder le spectacle, sans plus se soucier de la pauvre Ginette…

Hadès : D'enfer ! Mais avant de partir avec votre cadeau, cher Capitaine Crochet, je vous demande de tous accueillir avec le plus grand respect, notre chef d'enfer, le président des Grandes Oreilles : MONSIEUR LA PINOU !

Apparaît alors, sous des torrents d'applaudissements et d'acclamations, le créateur et président du clan des Grandes Oreilles, Monsieur La Pinou…un lapin ! (le mystère du nom du clan est résolu !) Vous vous rappelez votre petit lapin rose en peluche qui vous accompagnait au pays des rêves quand vous étiez petit ? Et bien c'est exactement le même, les mêmes yeux implorants, le même poil soyeux, les mêmes longues oreilles… (en claire, méfiez-vous de votre lapin !)

Monsieur La Pinou : Mes chers amis ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire merci. Merci car, sans vous, les Landes Disney ne serais pas vraiment les Landes Disney…Pour tous les odieux crimes commis par vos bons soins, pour toutes les vies que vous brisez…Merci ! (petite larme d'émotion et acclamations de la part du public) Je voulais aussi vous féliciter. Cette année encore, vous vous êtes montré à la hauteur, tels de vrais méchants. Bravo à vous ! (applaudissements) Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus car il est l'heure pour notre cher Capitaine Crochet de s'occuper de son…cadeau (sourire satisfait vers la pauvre Ginette).

-Et pour nous, murmure L'auteuze, il est temps de la sauver…Surtout que nous savons enfin qui est le président des méchants. Parfait !

Elle sort alors un téléphone portable et compose un numéro que, malheureusement, je ne suis pas autorisée à divulguer.

Au beau milieu d'une jungle…

(Le livre de la jungle)

…La patrouille des éléphants

Rajeunie le feu savant

La trompe en avant

Les oreilles au vent…

(barrissements)

Cet endroit pourrait être le paradis. Imaginez une forêt vierge où la nature luxuriante, telle une œuvre d'art, prouverais aux Hommes leur infériorité en créant des arbres plus hauts que des immeubles, des rivières dont l'eau serait plus bleue que le ciel et un air plus pur que du cristal. Imaginez les couleurs chatoyantes des fleurs, des animaux mais aussi des pierres. Imaginez l'odeur, l'odeur de la nature que l'Homme n'a pas écorchée de ses mains…

C'est dans ce décor merveilleux que des barrissements se font soudain entendre, brisant le silence. C'est la patrouille des éléphants, toujours debout avant l'aube et couchée après le soleil, qui rappel au monde sa présence. Le colonel des éléphants en tête, ils ravagent la forêt en file indienne, mangeant tout ce qui passe sous leur trompe et faisant fuir les pauvres habitants des lieux qu'ils inspectent.

-CAMARADES…HALTE ! cri soudain le colonel, faisant s'arrêter presque instantanément la file aussi large que haute. INSPECTION…DES ARMES !

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, tous les éléphants lèvent leur trompe, laissant leur colonel les inspecter. Celui-ci prend son temps, conscient que sa troupe va avoir besoin d'armes en bon état de marche.

-Quel est notre prochaine mission, mon colonel ?s'autorise à demander son épouse.

-QUI A OSE PARLER PENDANT L'INSPECTION ?hurle le colonel, très à cheval sur le règlement. (Vous imaginez un éléphant à cheval ?)

L'épouse lève les yeux au ciel et attend que le colonel prenne lui-même la parole, comme le veut l'usage.

-MISSION…CENT CINQUANTE ! Hum ! Hum ! Bien ! Notre prochaine mission, qui débutera dans quelques secondes, consistera à raser complètement le lieu que je vous indiquerais. Tout le monde doit être à terre, sauf L'auteuze, Wendy, Drago et Harry.

-Qui est Lauteuzewendidragoharry ?demande un des éléphants.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je disais donc de raser complètement le lieu…

C'est alors qu'une sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter tous les éléphants car cette sonnerie ressemble étrangement à un cri de souris. Mais ils sont vite rassurés, il ne s'agit pas d'une petite souris mais d'un téléphone portable, posé dans l'herbe près du colonel.

-C'est le signal !explique le colonel. Pour se rendre sur les lieux de la mission, il faut appuyer sur le petit bouton rouge, m'a-t-on expliqué…

Il se concentre et essaye de la faire mais sa patte est bien trop grande pour réussir une telle chose.

-Laissez moi vous aider, propose gentiment l'épouse.

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! REGAGNEZ VOTRE PLACE DANS LE RANG ! PLUS VITE QUE CA, PETITE IMPERTINENTE !

Navrée de l'idiotie de son pauvre colonel de mari, l'éléphante regagne les rangs et l'observe, amusée, écraser le téléphone sous ses lourdes pattes. Ils en ont encore pour un moment…

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une urgence, murmure-t-elle.

Retour à la cérémonie des Grandes Oreilles…

L'auteuze se tord nerveusement, observant Crochet s'approcher dangereusement de Ginette, un couteau à la main. Que font-ils donc? Le colonel lui avait promis de l'aide ! C'est le moment ! S'ils n'arrivent pas très vite, Ginette est fichue !

Alors que L'auteuze en est à se mordre la main d'impuissance, un grand bruit (du genre « BADABOUM! ») fait sursauter la salle. De surprise, Crochet lâche son couteau et tourne la tête vers le mur ouest de la salle qui vient de s'effondrer. De grands cris effrayés s'élèvent dans la foule alors que nos amis de la patrouille des éléphants débarquent dans la salle, la trompe en avant, prêts à « raser les lieux ». S'en suit un grand carnage. Les éléphants écrasent, poussent, écrabouillent, barrissent, arrachent, cassent, brisent…absolument TOUT sur leur passage. Leur a-t-on dit qu'il fallait nous épargner ? J'espère parce qu'il y en a un qui me regarde bizarrement en s'approchant à toute vitesse et…AHRG ! HHHHAAAAAAAAA ! AU SECOOUUU…

….

……

………

………SILENCE………

………

……

….

L'auteuze : Chers lecteurs ! Chères lectrices ! Nous sommes absolument navrées, l'auteur et moi-même, de cette interruption soudaine et indépendante de notre volonté (enfin, presque…). Malheureusement, je suis dans le devoir de vous informer de ces tragiques événements qui viennent de survenir…La Narratrice est morte ! (rires de L'auteuze L'auteur : Cache ta joie surtout !) Désolée, c'est nerveux, vraiment… (petite larme) C'est ma faute ! J'aurais du savoir que la patrouille des éléphants ne ferait pas du bon travail ! (torrents de larmes) Et maintenant…BOUHOUHOU ! C'est si triste ! Qui va raconter l'histoire maintenant ? (L'auteur : C'est toi !) C'est vrai ? Je…Je peux raconter ? (L'auteur : juste pour aujourd'hui !) Oh ! Merci ! C'est mon rêve ! (L'auteur : dépêches toi ! Les lecteurs n'ont pas que ça à faire !) Oui ! Pardon ! Je m'y mets tout de suite…

Cendrillon aurait eu raison de refuser la location de son château ( si, bien sûr, on le lui avait demandé !). C'est un désastre. Tout, absolument tout, est en miettes. Un véritable champ de bataille. On ne distingue plus les corps des morceaux de murs, de tissus, de (L'auteur : STOP ! C'est du « tout public » qu'on fait !)…Bref ! Les seuls survivants sont Harry (il a la fâcheuse manie de toujours survivre !), Drago (on ne voudrait pas énerver son père !), Wendy (là, c'est sûrement une erreur !), Ginette (ouf !), moi-même (re-ouf !) et…Hadès ! Hadès est vivant ! C'est le seul méchant qui a survécu !

Hadès : En faite, vous l'auriez su si vous aviez lu mon livre autobiographique, je suis immortel ! En d'autres termes, je ne peux pas mourir ! Ca fait partit des avantages de la divinité…

Harry, qui n'écoute pas ce que raconte Hadès, observe le sol attentivement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose…Mais quoi ?

-Tu fais quoi, Potter ?demande Drago qui lui aussi a remarqué l'étrange comportement du sorcier.

-Je cherche le ticket…

-Le quoi ?s'étonne Wendy.

-Souvenez-vous ! Cruella a gagné une visite gratuite des Enfers ! Les Enfers, c'est là où vont tous les personnages Disney une fois morts, n'est-ce pas ?

Hadès : Absolument mon garçon !

-Alors, continue Harry, c'est là où se trouve la Narratrice ! Il faut aller la sauver !

Après un court silence ébahi, Drago prend la parole :

-T'es pas si con que t'en a l'air, toi !

Comme tout le monde le regarde bizarrement, il ajoute :

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! N'empêche que c'est une bonne idée, non ?

-C'est génial !s'exclame Wendy. Cherchons le ticket !

Hadès, poussé par un élan de sympathie très paradoxal à sa situation, aide même à chercher ! C'est ainsi que, au bout de (seulement) deux heures de recherche, Wendy brandit fièrement le ticket doré.

-Je l'ai !s'écrie-t-elle.

Heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé, le groupe se retourne vers Hadès et le lui tend.

Hadès : Une petite visite aux Enfers ? C'est ça ? On y va !

………

……

….

RECHERCHONS NARRATRICE D'URGENCE !

Vous êtes une jeune Narratrice diplômée et motivée ?

Ou vous vous sentez l'âme à raconter des histoires ?

Venez rejoindre l'équipe de « Disneyons-le ! » pour remplacer la Narratrice actuelle pendant un temps indéterminé.

N'hésitez pas (on a besoin de vous !) !

Envoyez C.V. et lettre de motivation à l'adresse suivante :

Madame L'auteur

321655 rue de l'Idiotie

1234 St Folie-sur-nous

PAYS des papillons bleus

….

…….

……….

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze : Snif ! Snif ! Une petite review quand même ?


	9. Visite infernale Partie 1

Chapitre 9 : Visite infernale :

Avant de raconter la suite de l'histoire, j'aimerais me présenter. Je suis, vous l'aurez deviné, la narratrice remplaçante. Comme je ne suis pas autorisée à vous donner mon vrai nom, pour l'occasion, L'auteuze m'a appelé Narratbis (je sais, c'est pourri). J'avoue que j'ai d'abord été surprise lorsque j'ai rencontré L'auteur et L'auteuze (surtout elle, en faite !). Mais elles semblaient si désespérée que j'ai accepté le poste (elles me faisaient pitié…). Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps je vais rester mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre l'histoire agréable (on m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que j'énerve L'auteuze parce qu'elle tape !). Bonne lecture…

………………..

……………

……….

……

….

Partie 1 : Une descente réglementée : 

Cela fait maintenant presque une heure que Wendy, Harry, Drago et L'auteuze suivent Hadès dans cette espèce de jungle sombre et effrayante. L'air est chaud et humide et le sol semble s'affaisser sous leurs pas mais, courageux, ils continuent leur lente procession.

-On y est presque !les encourage Hadès, s'arrêtant une fois de plus pour leur laisser le temps de le rattraper.

-Ouf !soupirent les quatre autres, épuisés.

Pourtant, ils continuent d'avancer et Drago commence à se demander si ce n'était pas une ruse pour les faire marcher plus vite…À moins que Hadès les fasse marcher indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de soif ou d'épuisement ?

Heureusement, Hadès donne enfin l'ordre de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvent maintenant à l'entrée d'une sorte de clairière brumeuse et, bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'arbre, la lumière n'arrive pas jusqu'à eux. Wendy ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de ce paysage désolant. Mais la vue n'est peut-être pas la seule responsable de ce frisson. En effet, la température vient de chuter sensiblement et, alors qu'ils s'approchent du centre de la clairière, elle descend encore.

Après avoir marché encore quelques minutes, le groupe s'arrête, étonné de l'étrange spectacle qui s'offre à eux. Un immense gouffre, un trou béant qui ne semble pas avoir de fond, vient de surgir de la brume opaque. Tout le monde s'empresse de reculer prudemment, effrayés à l'idée de faire une chute sans fin.

-Bienvenu aux portes des Enfers !s'exclame joyeusement Hadès.

-C'est une blague ?demande Drago.

-Non, murmure doucement Wendy. On m'a déjà parlé de cet endroit. C'est…

-Effrayant, finit Harry d'une voix où perce un peu de peur.

-On va quand même pas passer par là!s'écrie L'auteuze en reculant encore.

-Pourquoi ?demande Hadès, apparemment étonné.

-On va pas sauter dans le vide ! Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je fait là ? Je devrais être entre mes parenthèses, comme d'habitude. C'est moins dangereux !

-Qui parle de sauter ?coupe Hadès, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il suffit de prendre l'ascenseur…

Apparaît alors un ascenseur, la porte ouverte, prêt à accueillir de nouveau passagers.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas là tout à l'heure !dit Drago.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y était , jeune homme, répond Hadès imperturbable.

Sans un mot de plus, le groupe entre dans l'ascenseur.

-Vous verrez ! C'est d'enfer comme descente !s'exclame-t-il.

Et il appuie sur un des milliers de boutons de l'appareil, enclenchant la descente tant redoutée…

Même si vous êtes déjà monté dans une attraction de sensations fortes, vous ne comprenez pas ce que vient Harry, Drago, Wendy et L'auteuze en ce moment même. Cette désagréable sensation que le sol s'écroule sous vos pieds, le sang qui remonte le long de votre corps, l'impression que vous allez cracher votre cœur, la vitesse qui brouille votre vue…La chute libre. Hadès c'est visiblement bien moqué d'eux car il n'y a _aucune_ différence entre ce qu'il sont en train de vivre et le fait d'avoir sauter dans le gouffre. La chute semble interminable, elle dure des heures, des semaines, des mois, des années, des siècle, des mill…(L'auteur : Hum ! Hum ! Je crois qu'on a tous compris !)Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrête enfin, personne ne semble s'en apercevoir. La chute continue dans leur esprit et leur corps.

-C'est fini !s'exclame Hadès au bout d'un moment. C'était d'enfer, pas vrai ?

L'auteuze est la première à se relever et…à vomir ! Cela semble être le signal de départ et personne n'y échappe…

-C'était…horrible !arrive à articuler Harry avant de vomir de nouveau.

-Affreux, confirme L'auteuze.

-J'ai cru que je mourais…murmure Wendy.

-Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant !rigole Hadès. Vous êtes morts !

Tout le monde se retourne alors vivement vers lui, priant silencieusement d'avoir mal compris ses dernières paroles.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?s'étonne Hadès. C'est pourtant écrit dans le règlement !

-Quel règlement ?demande Drago, plus pâle encore que d'habitude (s'il meurt, adieux la récompense !).

-Celui qui est écrit au dos du ticket que vous m'avez remis, l'approuvant par ce même geste, répond Hadès.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sort le fameux ticket de sa poche et le tend à Drago, qui lit à haute voix :

Par ce présent ticket, une visite gratuite des Enfers vous est attribuée. Le règlement des Enfers stipule que vous laisserez votre vie dans la clairière de la Mort et la reprendrez au même endroit après votre visite. Aucune exception ne sera tolérée.

-Donc, après la visite, on sera vivant de nouveau ?demande Harry.

-Certainement, répond Hadès.

Un soupir général de soulagement se fait entendre. Rassuré, le groupe décide de continuer. Il faut sauver la Narratrice !

Ils se trouvent maintenant sur la rive d'un lac gelé et la température a encore chutée de plusieurs degrés.

-Il fait ffffrrrroid !se plaint Wendy.

-Vous trouvez ?répond Hadès d'une voix indifférente.

-Qqqqu'est-ccee qu'ooonnn attenteend gla-gla… ?demande L'auteuze entre deux grelottements.

-On attend ce cher Charon ! Vous verrez, il a une conversation d'enfer !

Au bout de cinq minutes d'intolérable attente, chacun fixant le lac en grelottant, le groupe aperçoit enfin une lueur verte s'approcher. Les contours d'une barque se précisent, glissant lentement sur l'eau froide. Trop soulagés de quitter cet endroit sinistre et glacé, tout le monde monte dans la barque sans prendre le temps de regarder l'homme qui la conduit, Charon, plus un cadavre qu'un homme. Mais l'embarcation ne bouge toujours pas.

-Qu'est ce que…gla-gla…on attend…gla-gla…encore ?demande L'auteuze.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas payé Charon, répond Hadès d'un ton détaché.

-Payé ?s'écrie Drago, horrifié.

-C'est une visite gratuite !s'indigne Wendy.

Hadès se retourne vers Wendy, et lui répond :

-Nous entendons bien que la visite est gratuite…mais pas le passage. C'est tout de même la moindre des choses de payer ce pauvre Charon. Il fait des allers-retours depuis l'éternité et vous voulez ne pas le payer pour ces efforts ! N'est-ce pas, Charon ?

Charon répond par un râle semblable à celui d'un détraqueur et Harry frissonne en reculant d'un pas de l'étrange personnage.

-C'est le règlement, confirme Hadès.

-Ce n'est écrit nulle part !s'énerve Drago en sortant le ticket.

Malheureusement pour eux, à l'endroit même où était précédemment écrit la règle selon laquelle ils devaient laisser leur vie dans la clairière, il est maintenant écrit :

Par ce présent ticket, une visite gratuite des Enfers vous est attribuée. Le règlement des Enfers stipule que vous payerez votre passage à Charon. Aucune exception ne sera tolérée.

-Ca n'y était pas tout à l'heure !s'indigne Drago en lançant un regard accusateur à Hadès.

-Quel sens de l'observation, répond Hadès de cette même voix indifférente.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, soupire Wendy. Soit on a assez pour payer, soit on fait demi-tour.

Chacun fouille alors ses poches…Harry a la bonne surprise de trouver un billet froissé dans son costume. Il le tend à Hadès, son passage est payé. Drago parvient à trouver une sorte de caillou jaune (de l'or ?). Ses yeux brille un instant mais il le donne tout de même à Hadès. Il pourra passer. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Wendy détache son magnifique bracelet en or et le donne à Hadès. Elle pourra les suivre. L'auteuze, une expression indignée sur le visage, offre ses boucles d'oreilles en lapis-lazuli à Hadès. Aussitôt, la barque se met à avancer et la rive s'éloigne…jusqu'à n'être plus visible. La lumière que tend Charon éclaire seulement les alentours de l'embarcation, laissant le reste plongé dans le noir. Grelottant, frissonnant, tremblant, le groupe se resserre. Ils pensaient tous, naïvement, qu'il ferait plus chaud où ils allaient…erreur ! Le froid s'accentue encore, s'insinuant sous le fin rempart de leurs vêtements de cérémonie.

-On est bientôt arrivé !s'exclame joyeusement Hadès.

-Il place moins de « d'enfer ! » qu'avant, lui. Vous trouvez pas ?remarque L'auteuze à voix basse.

-C'est surtout qu'il parle moins…et c'est pas pour me déplaire !répond Drago entre ses dents.

Sans prévenir, la barque tremble et s'arrête brusquement.

-On y est !explique Hadès en descendant à terre.

Les autres le suivent, murmurant un vague merci à Charon, qui les quitte sans un mot. Ils marchent un instant dans la pénombre lorsqu'ils entendent une sorte de reniflement.

-C'est Cerbère !explique Hadès en souriant.

-Le…le chien à trois tête ?interroge Harry.

Tout le monde se retourne alors vers lui. Depuis combien de temps Harry Potter est-il doué en mythologie ?

-Je croyait que tes notes, c'était grâce à Granger ! ricane Drago.

-Il faut juste passer devant lui sans encombre…continue Hadès, ignorant l'interruption. J'ai ici un morceau de viande mais…cela ne sera pas assez pour vous…désolé…Mais, bien sûr, vous avez apporté, comme le règlement l'exige, de quoi occuper Cerbère pendant que vous passez devant lui ? Un biscuit peut-être ?

-ON N'A RIEN APPORTE DU TOUT !s'énerve L'auteuze. PERSONNE NE NOUS A PREVENU QU'IL FALLAIT PASSER DEVANT UN CHIEN DE DIX METRES ET, QUI PLUS EST, EST AFFAME ! ESPECE DE…

Si Harry, Wendy et Drago n'avait pas retenu L'auteuze, il est certain qu'elle aurait égorgé Hadès. Mais peut-on égorgé un dieu ? Le mieux, pour le savoir, c'est d'essayer mais…

-Ne t'énerve pas !lui dit Harry. Je sais comment faire pour passer ! Il suffit de lui chanter une berceuse…ça l'endort !

Sans consulter les autres, Wendy prend alors l'initiative de chanter elle même la berceuse…

…_Quand le vent vient de l'Est,_

_le soleil est à l'Ouest_

_et s'endort dans les sables d'or._

_C'est l'instant,_

_envoûtant…_

L'effet est instantané, le chien (mais peut-on parler d'un chien ?) s'endort…

-D'enfer votre idée !grogne Hadès, apparemment énervé de leur réussite.

Les portes de l'Enfers s'ouvrent alors…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

L'auteur : Merci à **cerisevanille **pour sa gentille review du chapitre précédent…C'est un peu grâce à elle que je continu à publier cette histoire sur ce site…De plus, j'ai divisé ce chapitre en plusieurs partie (deux ou trois).

L'auteuze : Une petite review pour cette première partie duchapitre ?


	10. Visite infernale Partie 2

Coucou !

Tout d'abord, merci à **Mercurius777 **pour sa gentille review (…snif ! J'en ai eu qu'une !). Il y aura trois parties pour ce chapitre 9. Voici donc la deuxième partie…

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 9 :

Partie 2 : Une discussion juridique poétique 

Les portes des Enfers s'ouvrent alors…sur une immense pièce qui ressemble en tous point à un tribunal.

-Bienvenu à la Salle du Jugement !déclare fièrement Hadès en s'engouffrant dans la pièce aux dimensions dignes de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Harry, Drago, Wendy et L'auteuze, curieux, entrent à leur tour. Les portes se referment derrière eux dans un « clac » sonore.

-Petit exposé ?demande Hadès, qui semble avoir retrouvé sa voix joyeuse.

L'auteuze, à bout de nerf, est sur le point de décliner (gentiment) l'invitation quand Wendy s'exclame :

-Oh oui, s'il vous plait !

-D'enfer !répond Hadès. Nous sommes donc ici dans la Salle du Jugement. C'est Eleusis, au VIème siècle avant Jésus Christ, qui eut l'idée de récompenser ou, au contraire, sanctionner les âmes en fonction de leur vie terrestre…Quelle idée d'enfer, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous avons trois juges en ce moment (il arrive que ça change…des âmes mécontentes qui se vengent…accidents regrettables…). Ra…Rha…Rhada…Bref ! Je ne me rappelle jamais de son nom…

-Rhadamanthe, informe Harry.

-Exactement !continue Hadès sans s'attarder sur les regard étonnés que lancent les autres à Harry. Il y a aussi Minos, son frère, et Eaque. Les trois sont des fils de Zeus, évidemment…Je vous rassure, pas tous les trois de la même mère…Je suis incapable de vous donner les noms, il y en a eu tellement !

Hadès s'arrête alors un moment, essayant de compter les conquêtes de Zeus sur ses doigts, mais il apparaît vite qu'il n'en a pas assez. Il offre au groupe un petit sourire contrit, du genre « c'est pas sérieux… ». L'auteuze a alors l'espoir furtif qu'il s'arrête là mais…

-Tout le monde passe par ici et est ensuite emmené au Tartare, aux Champs-Élysées, à l'Erèbe ou à la Plaine des asphodèles, selon ce qu'ils ont accompli durant leur vie terrestre. Vous voulez assistez à un jugement ?

L'auteuze n'a pas le temps de répondre (elle voulait dire « NON espèce de…censuré! ») qu'une petite porte sur la droite s'ouvre sur…

-Les méchants ! La Narratrice !s'écrit Wendy, la plus rapide à réagir.

Un sourire éclaire alors le visage de Harry, Drago, Wendy et L'auteuze, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont là.

-C'est merveilleux !s'exclame L'auteuze en s'élançant vers la Narratrice.

Mais, alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la Narratrice, deux petits êtres, semblables à des trolls miniatures, lui barrent le passage. L'auteuze, pas effrayée le moins du monde, décide de dégager les « bébé trolls » d'un coup de poing. Mais la tâche est plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraît et L'auteuze se retrouve vite à l'autre bout de la pièce, après un incroyable vol plané.

-Il est impossible d'approcher les âmes avant le jugement, explique Hadès, qui a reprit sa voix neutre et indifférente.

-Alors asseyons-nous et attendons la fin du jugement, propose Wendy.

Sans un mot, L'auteuze (elle est vexée) rejoint Wendy dans les gradins et Harry et Drago décident d'en faire autant.

Le jugement peut commencer !

Tous les méchants qui ont obtenus un prix sont présents, ainsi que la pauvre Narratrice qui, de temps en temps, jette des regards implorants à L'auteuze (la preuve, qu'au fond, elles s'aiment bien !).

-Où sont les autres méchants ?demande Drago.

-Il n'ont pas pu payer leur passage, explique Hadès en s'asseyant près d'eux.

-Où sont les juges ?demande Harry.

-Ils arrivent, répond L'auteuze en lui montrant du doigt trois silhouettes noirs qui viennent de surgir de nulle part.

Les trois juges fixent un moment l'assemblée et l'un d'eux commence à parler :

Nous sommes les trois juges de raison,

Qui décideront de votre sanction.

Si votre âme brille du feu des héros,

Les Champs-Élysées seront votre demeure d'éternité.

Si, au contraire, votre vie ne fut que viletés,

Vous irez aux Tartare et ne connaîtrez point de repos.

La Plaine des Asphodèles,

Accueillera les âmes modèles.

Pour expié vos fautes terrestres,

A l'Erèbe, vous demeurerez plusieurs trimestres.

Point la peine de contester notre décision,

Elle est éternelle et sans appel.

Point la peine d'enjoliver votre situation,

Nous connaissons tout de vos âmes rebelles.

Un autre juge s'avance alors et appelle le premier méchant :

Scar Lelion, pour le meurtre de votre frère,

Vous méritez une punition exemplaire.

A l'Erèbe vous irez cent ans,

Et vous subirez les pires tourments.

Sans avoir pu dire un mot pour sa défense, Scar est emmené. Le troisième juge prend alors la parole :

Maléfique, votre nom est comme votre âme,

Elle brûle les bons comme une flamme.

A l'Erèbe vous irez temporairement,

Vous y expierez vos fautes pendant cent ans.

Maléfique est emportée et le premier juge se remet à parler :

Cruella, comme le prouve votre manteau,

Vous avez, sans regret, tué des animaux.

A l'Erèbe vous tenterez,

Pendant cent ans, de vous faire pardonner.

Cruella s'en va à son tour et le juge du milieu reprend la parole :

Sherkahn, tigre affamé,

De votre gourmandise vous souffrez.

A l'Erèbe, pendant cent ans, vous observerez

Les mets les plus délicieux, sans pouvoir les toucher.

Sherkahn part et le dernier juge parle de nouveau :

Gaston, tel Narcisse qui contemple son reflet,

De votre vie, vous n'avez cessé de vous regarder.

Vous errerez à l'Erèbe pendant cent ans dans le noir,

Et l'absence de lumière signifie l'absence de miroir.

Gaston, en larmes, marche jusqu'à son châtiment et le premier juge parle :

Capitaine Crochet, avec votre main valide, vous avez

Traversé des mer, tué, pillé.

De ces actes vous répondrez,

A l'Erèbe, pendant cent ans, vous irez.

Le Capitaine s'en va et c'est alors l'heure du jugement de la Narratrice…

Narratrice, votre cas est plus délicat.

Votre âme n'est pas celle d'une héroïne

Mais jamais vous n'avez de quelqu'un fait votre victime.

Vous ne brillez pas d'éclats,

Et on peut vous reprocher certains de vos états.

Cependant, jamais de crimes vous n'avez commis,

Et vous êtes resté fidèle à vos plus proches amis.

Où peut-on vous mettre, je me le demande

Aussi, exceptionnellement, je vais demander conseil à Rhadamanthe.

Le premier juge reprend alors la parole :

Un choix difficile, notre devoir oblige.

De toute notre sagesse, nous devrons aiguiser la justice.

Afin qu'à une âme pure, il n'y ait point préjudice.

Narratrice, vous n'avez point fait de prodige,

Mais respecter la vie est digne d'une âme modèle,

Pour l'éternité, mon choix se porte sur les Asphodèles.

Le troisième juge prend alors la parole :

Pour ses actes de courage,

Comme supporter L'auteuze (qu'il faudrait mettre en cage)

Aux Champs-Élysées,

Je l'aurais emmené.

Le deuxième juge coupe son collègue d'un geste et répond :

J'avoue que nos choix,

Et ce pour la première fois,

Ne sont pas les mêmes.

Car à l'Erèbe, fils unique du Chaos,

Je préfèrerais remettre cette âme, qui ne vole pas très haut.

Que mon choix ne blesse pas votre justice souveraine…

Le premier juge interrompt son frère et, mécontent, s'exclame :

Si c'est pour me contredire, mon frère,

A mon sens de justice, de questionner, rien ne sert.

Je redonne tout de même ma parole fidèle,

La Narratrice mérite les Asphodèles !

Le troisième juge s'énerve à son tour :

Mon avis mériterait d'être écouté,

La Narratrice, les Champs-Élysées, a mérité.

Et mon sens de l'équité, si votre choix divergeait,

En serait profondément blessé.

Je ne pourrais le tolérer !

Le deuxième juge se met alors à crier :

Halte là !

N'est-ce pas à moi que revient le droit,

De décider où la Narratrice ira ?

Si j'ai demandé votre avis,

Ce n'est point pour écouter votre vie !

Vous êtes bien trop gentils,

Et oubliez vite toutes les vilenies.

Vous devriez avoir honte !

Je vous pris, excusez-vous donc !

Peu enclin à s'excuser, les deux autres se retourne vers le juge trop sévère et lui lancent des regards noirs. L'auteuze, qui a compris qu'il ne serait pas facile de récupérer la Narratrice, décide de profiter de la dispute juridique qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Prenant garde à ce que Hadès ne l'entendent pas, elle chuchote son plan d'évasion à Wendy, qui le répète à Harry, qui le répète à Drago. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant que tout le monde comprenne le plan, celui-ci étant très simple. Il consiste principalement à courir. Attendant le moment parfait, L'auteuze observe la Narratrice. Celle-ci semble avoir maigri et elle tremble de tous ses membres, espérant certainement que le juge qui veut la mettre aux Champs-Élysées gagne. Les petits trolls (ils ressemblent vraiment à des trolls mais ne font même pas un mètre de hauteur) semble avoir relâché leur surveillance et L'auteuze à presque l'impression qu'ils s'endorment. Harry, lui aussi, se concentre. Il sait que L'auteuze est une bonne lutteuse (il en a fait l'expérience très tôt…) et le fait qu'elle se soit fait battre à plate couture ne le rassure pas beaucoup…Drago ne semble pas très détendu non plus.

Alors que les yeux du bébé troll de droite se ferment, L'auteuze s'élance en criant :

-MAINTENANT !

Tous les autres la suivent dans une course folle jusqu'à la porte. Harry attrape la Narratrice par le bras et la tire à sa suite (il faut bien que ce soit lui le héros !). Pendant ce temps, L'auteuze, à l'aide Wendy, ouvre la porte.

-Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Je ne veux pas mourir !s'écrit Drago, terrifié.

-T'es déjà mort !s'exclame L'auteuze en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Ils avaient oublié le chien…

Les trois têtes du molosse les regardent avec un air affamé qui les fait frissonner.

-Il faut chanter !rappelle Harry en reculant.

-Qui s'y colle ?demande L'auteuze en fermant les yeux de peur.

-Hors de question !s'exclame Wendy. C'est déjà moi qui ai chanté tout à l'heure.

-On t'avais rien demandé !s'indigne Harry.

Finalement, alors que le chien vient d'ouvrir une de ses trois gueules au dessus de la Narratrice, Drago se met à chanter :

(sur l'air d' « au clair de la lune »)

Au clair de Jupiter,

Mon amie Granger.

Prêtes moi tes livres,

Que je puisse y vivre.

Le chien s'endort instantanément et tout le groupe se met à courir, malgré le choc qu'ils ont reçu en entendant la chanson de Drago.

Ils avaient simplement oublié le lac…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze : Une petite reviex ?

L'auteur : Je crois que t'as fais une faute de frappe là…On dit _review_, pas reviex !

L'auteuze : Oups ! Pardon ! Je recommence…**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ?**


	11. Visite infernale Partie 3

Coucou !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Mercurius777**,** Maledian **et** cerisevanille **pour m'encourager dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Voici la troisième et dernière partie de ce chapitre 9 : « Visite infernale »…

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 9 :

Partie 3 : Rencontre avec les Hors-la-loi

Ils avaient simplement oublié le lac…

L'étendue noire semble les narguer. L'eau glacée est maintenant le dernier obstacle à leur fuite. Derrière eux, les minis-trolls se rapprochant de plus en plus et le groupe commence à s'affoler.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?demande Wendy en faisant les cent pas sur la rive.

-Où est Charon ?interroge Drago.

-Ils arrivent !prévient inutilement Harry.

-On peut peut-être y aller à la nage ?propose L'auteuze en touchant l'eau du bout de sa main.

Mais l'eau est trop froide pour s'y aventurer et Charon ne semble pas être dans les environs. Les minis-trolls ne sont maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres…

-Vous auriez du me laisser, s'écrie la Narratrice, en larmes. Je serais peut-être allé aux Champs-Élysées ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, j'irais au Tartare ! On ira tous aux Tartare…JE NE VEUX PAS ALLER AU TARTARE !

-TAIS-TOI !s'énerve L'auteuze. On réfléchi ! Tu nous aides pas beaucoup en chialant comme un bébé !

Le silence s'instaure immédiatement mais l'autorité de L'auteuze n'aide personne à trouver une idée assez intelligente pour être énoncée à haute voix. Que faire ?

-Il va falloir se battre, murmure L'auteuze en remontant ses manches, concentrée.

Personne ne proteste car cela semble, vu leur situation, la décision la plus judicieuse proposée jusqu'alors.

Le premier bébé troll à arriver lève son poing et tente de frapper Harry…Mais la pauvre créature n'aura jamais le temps de finir son action. En effet, elle gît maintenant sur le sol, coupé en deux. Le responsable de cette vision affreuse (les minis-trolls possède un sang noir à l'odeur nauséabonde et qui coule abondamment…Beurk !) est un jeune homme habillé de la tête aux pieds comme un pirate. Je suppose qu'il est donc pirate…

-Notre sauveur !s'écrie la Narratrice en pleurant de plus belle.

Le pirate ne lui accorde aucune attention, se concentrant uniquement sur les petits trolls. Au bout de dix minutes, ils sont tous morts. Le pirate range alors son sabre et s'approche du groupe, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Des problèmes avec la justice des Enfers ?demande-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-En quelques sortes…répond L'auteuze, méfiante.

-Je m'appelle Simbad, reprend le pirate plus sérieusement. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Ils va bientôt y avoir des renforts…Et les Broells (il désigne les minis-trolls d'un signe de la main) ne sont pas les pires créatures de cet endroit…

-Vous êtes…commence Wendy d'une voix curieuse.

-On voudrait s'enfuir, coupe L'auteuze.

-Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider, répond Simbad.

-Nous ?demande Drago.

Simbad ne répond pas mais se contente de siffler longuement en direction des ténèbres. Une lumière apparaît alors, moins brillante que celle de Charon. Les contours d'une barque, plus petite que celle qui les a emmené, se dessinent peu à peu.

-C'est qui _nous_ ?répète Drago, agacé.

-Moi et le groupe auquel j'appartiens. Plus connu sous le nom « les fugueurs des enfers » ou « les Hors-la-loi », répond Simbad. On vit dans une île et...

-Une île ?coupe Wendy qui ne peut jamais contenir sa curiosité plus de quelques secondes.

-Oui, une île. C'est plus un océan qu'un lac, ici. Bref ! On a tous été enfermé au tartare par le « Créator » il y a quelques années. On a réussi à s'enfuir et, depuis, on cherche à sortir de ce gouffre…Je vous donnerai les détails plus tard.

-Mais qui êtes vous ?insiste Drago.

-Disons que nous sommes les concurrents de Disney… (pour ne pas donner de noms)

-Alors c'était vraiment le créator qui vous avait tué ?s'exclame Wendy, qui croit bien se rappeler d'un article assez semblable dans la presse à scandales Disney.

-Vous pourriez nous aider ?demande L'auteuze, indifférente aux interrogations de Wendy.

Simbad hausse les épaules et répond :

-Après tout, nous avons le même but : sortir d'ici. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide…On verra bien ! Je vais essayer…

-Merci notre sauveur, répond la Narratrice d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est sympas, confirme Harry.

-Alors c'est vrai que…

-LA FERME WENDY ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Un autre pirate, plus grand et surtout plus large que Simbad, se tient debout dans la barque et les invite à monter d'un geste de la main. Heureux de pouvoir partir de cet endroit effrayant, Harry, Wendy et la Narratrice, suivis de très près par Simbad, s'installent instantanément.

-On monte ?demande Drago, méfiant, en se tournant vers L'auteuze.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix…répond L'auteuze en s'installant à son tour.

Deux secondes plus tard, tout le monde et assis dans la petite barque et celle-ci commence à avancer vers la pénombre. Rapidement, la température baisse et le groupe se remet à trembler de froid. Le voyage se fait dans le silence le plus total. Parfois, la lampe de leur barque, diffusant une faible lumière, est éteinte par Simbad. Dans ces moments, le silence est encore plus pesant et on entend même plus les respirations des passagers.

-C'est gla-gla enco-o-ore lo-lo-loin ?demande Harry, gelé.

-On y est presque, répond Simbad.

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, qu'un léger vent tiède réchauffe agréablement le groupe. Au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde, le pirate semble diriger la barque en direction de cette source de chaleur et la température devient rapidement à peu près supportable.

-Baissez vos tête !prévient Simbad en se courbant lui-même.

En effet, ils viennent d'entrer dans une sorte de tunnel étroit et bas de plafond. Drago, qui a horreur des phrases injonctives, que ce soit un ordre ou un conseil, ne réagi pas immédiatement et...

BAM !

-Aïe ! Ma tête ! Je vais me plaindre à mon père !s'écrie-t-il sans toutefois se baisser.

BAM !

-Ca fait mal ! Ce n'est pas possible de conduire une barque aussi mal !

BAM !

-Vous continuez en plus ? Vous allez avoir de…

BAM !

-BAISSE TOI ABRUTI !s'énerve L'auteuze.

Cette fois-ce, Drago s'exécute et le silence reprend possession des lieux. On entend juste quelques grognements de L'auteuze (« Rien dans la tête…On devrais le laisser là…Mignon mais con…Envie de meurtre… ») et le clapotis de l'eau. Mais le tunnel ne tarde pas à s'élargir et le plafond à reprendre de la hauteur. Lentement, les ténèbres se dissipent et la lumière réapparaît, vive et chaleureuse. Ils se trouvent maintenant à proximité d'une plage de sable fin où se dressent plusieurs cabanes, faites de bois et de feuilles…

Ils sont accueillis par un chien qui semble être fait de pâte à modeler et son maître de la même consistance.

-Salut Wallace ! Salut Gromit !s'exclame Simbad alors que l'autre pirate repart seul avec sa barque.

Etrangement, Wendy grimace en entendant ces deux noms. Cependant, personne ne semble s'en rendre compte et le groupe se contente de suivre Simbad, qui serpente entre les nombreuses cabanes. Il s'arrête enfin, devant la plus grande d'entre elles, et leur demande d'entrer. La cabane est composée d'une pièce unique où sont installées des chaises en cercle. Sur ses chaises, se tiennent, dans l'ordre : un lion, un aquarium (avec un requin à l'intérieur), un ogre (vert), un vivarium (avec des fourmis dedans), un âne, une jeune fille rousse, un jeune homme (qui regarde la jeune fille), une femme (avec de long cheveux qui volent autour de son visage) et un cheval (avec des fers en or). L'étrange assemblée fixe un moment les nouveaux arrivant, puis l'âne parle :

L'Ane (dans _Shrek_) : C'est qui eux ?

Simbad : Je les ai trouvé sur la plage Cerbèrasque, ils étaient attaqués par des Broells. Ils cherchent à s'enfuir et j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient peut-être nous aider…

Le Cheval (dans _Eldorado_) : Huuuuuhhh !

Les Fourmis (dans _fourmiz_) : cro-onde ! (pour ceux qui ont pas compris : les fourmis cro-ondent !)

Le jeune homme (dans _Anastasia _) : Tu aurais pu nous demander avant de les emmener ici !

Simbad : Il fallait faire vite.

La femme (avec ses cheveux qui volent, dans _Simbad_) : Je pense qu'il peuvent nous être utiles…Comme esclaves, par exemple ?

L'Ane : Hé ! La sorcière ! T'es folle ou quoi ?

La femme (vexée) : Je suis déesse, pas sorcière !

L'Ane : Ouais…T'es censé être déesse des Enfers et pourtant tu nous aides pas beaucoup !

La femme : Ce n'est pas la même mythologie !

L'Ane : C'est ce qu'on dit…

La jeune fille (_Anastasia_) : On ne va de toutes façon pas les rendre aux autorités des Enfers ! Ce serait contre notre règlement d'entre aide !

Le jeune homme : Et puis, ils en ont trop vu !

La femme (innocemment) : On a besoin de mains d'œuvre ! Pourquoi pas en faire des esclaves ?

L'Ane : Parce que il n'y aura pas d'esclavage _ici_ !

La femme : Je suis sûre que les fourmis sont de mon côté…

L'Ane : On peut pas savoir, personne parle la langue des fours…

L'ogre (_Shrek_) : Je parle bien le dialecte des frigos mais, non, pas les fours micros-ondes…

La femme : Dommage…

L'ogre : Pourquoi pas les inclure dans notre groupe de fugueurs ?

Le requin (dans _Gang de requins_) : Parce que la petite est une personnage Disney !

Tous les regards se dirigent alors vers Wendy qui semble très en colère…Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les personnages Disney sont conditionnés à haïr les autres personnages de dessins animés et Wendy ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Voir tous ces concurrents et s'entendre traiter de « petite » par eux a fait céder le barrage qui contenait son énervement depuis le début de cette visite infernale.

-Espèces de _censurés_ ! Vous n'arrivez même pas à la cheville des Disney ! Nous sommes les meilleurs, les vrais classiques ! Vous insultez la dimension des dessins animés ! Bande de _censurés_ ! Oui, je suis un personnage Disney ET FIERE DE L'ETRE ! _deux minutes de discours censurées afin de garder le rating « tout public »_

Finalement, Wendy est arrêtée par L'auteuze qui l'assomme d'un coup précis à la nuque. Le reste du groupe se confond en excuses :

-On est vraiment désolés !

-Navrés…

-Nous non plus on l'aime pas trop mais c'est notre guide…on est obligés… (qui a dit ça ?)

-Excusez là, elle n'a plus toute sa tête !

La jeune fille fait signe au groupe de se taire et accepte gentiment leurs excuses. Puis L'Ane prend la parole, afin de leur expliquer ce qu'ils vont faire d'eux.

L'Ane : Nous allons vous proposer un marché. Il existe, au centre de l'île, une large brèche dans le plafond. C'est elle qui apporte de la lumière à ce lieu et permet à la végétation de pousser. Cependant, elle est située à plus de cinq cent mètres du sol et il est impossible de l'atteindre par l'escalade. Nous avons construis une sorte de canon qui, nous l'espérons, nous permettra de sortir d'ici. Je pense sincèrement qu'il marche mais nous devons l'essayer pour en être sûr. Nous étions prêt à envoyer les fourmis en éclaireurs mais elles nous ont promis une vengeance affreuse de leurs consœurs si elles venaient à mourir…Nous vous proposons de faire parti du premier voyage en direction de la liberté…

L'Ogre : Nous ne sommes pas certain que cela va marcher…

Le jeune homme : Si cela marche, tant mieux pour vous. Sinon, tant mieux pour nous…

L'auteuze, Harry, Drago et la Narratrice échangent quelques regards interrogateurs. Ils prennent un risque mais, dans un sens, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de ne pas le prendre. C'est leur seule chance de s'enfuir, leur seul espoir de revoir la lumière du jour…

-Nous acceptons, déclarent-ils enfin d'une seule voix.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze : Une petite review pour nous encourager ? (Sinon, je monte pas dans ce « canon » ! na !)


	12. Harry, Wendy et Cie de vrais boulets!

Coucou !

Désolé pour tout le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour ce petit chapitre…Mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Je me suis faite une entorse cervicale (à l'Aïkido…une semaine et demie de douleur et d'immobilisation totale) et, maintenant, j'ai un stage en entreprise de deux semaines alors c'est dur de trouver le temps d'écrire et de publier ! Mais le voilà, ce dixième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé une petite review pour le chapitre précédent ! Donc, un grand merci à **caromadden**, **magikal fairy**, **Cerisevanille** et **maledian** !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 10 : Harry, Wendy et Cie…de vrais boulets:

Un horrible mal de tête tire Wendy de sa torpeur, la faisant lentement ouvrir les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité, elle comprend qu'elle se trouve dans une des cabanes de bois et de feuilles, sur la plage de cette île affreuse qui regroupe des centaines de concurrents aux personnages Disney…Elle est couchée dans un lit très inconfortable, fait de branchages, et c'est difficilement qu'elle se lève et essaye faire quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Mais au bout de deux mètres, elle trébuche et tombe sur quelqu'un, apparemment encore endormi il y a quelques instants. De peur, Wendy et sa victime se mettent à crier.

-Harry ! Wendy ! Arrêtez de hurler !s'écrie L'auteuze, située dans le fond de la cabane, en se levant à son tour.

Wendy comprend alors que tout le groupe est dans la cabane. En effet, elle entend bientôt, Drago et la Narratrice se lever en baillant.

-Je n'est pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, prétend Drago. Ces lits étaient tellement inconfortables et sales !

-Ne mens pas !rétorque L'auteuze. On t'a tous entendu ronfler !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer…commence doucement Wendy en se massant les tempes, avant de se rendre compte que personne ne fait attention à elle, l'excluant de la conversation.

-C'est le grand jour !s'exclame Harry. Liberté !

-Ouais…rien ne dit que ça va marcher, soupire Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va peut-être pas marcher ?essaye Wendy.

-Il faut que ça marche !continue L'auteuze. Il faut sortir d'ici, retrouver nos âmes, arrêter Monsieur Lapinou, retrouver Ginette et…

-Récupérer la récompense !fini Drago qui, soudainement, a retrouvé le sourire.

-Je ne veux pas monter dans le canon…murmure la Narratrice, mettant fin à l'instant de joie et de confiance.

-Quel canon ?tente Wendy, un peu plus fort.

-Il faudra bien, réplique Drago à la Narratrice.

-QUEL CANON ? hurle alors Wendy.

Les autres se tournent enfin vers elle, l'air un peu embêtés.

-Voilà…commence Harry. On a trouvé une solution pour partir d'ici…

-Génial, s'exclame Wendy. Le moins on reste avec cette bande de barbares, le mieux ça sera ! Ils nous gardent pas prisonniers au moins ? C'est tout à fait le genre à faire ce genre de choses !

-Wendy…

-Jamais nous n'aurions du monter dans cette barque ! Tous des bandits…des vauriens !continue-t-elle, son côté bavard semblant reprendre le dessus. Et puis, vous avez vu comment ils me regardent ? C'est quand même _moi_ la vraie Disney ! Pour qui se prennent-ils ?

-Wendy…

-Cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'ici aussi, aux Enfers, ils aient une mauvaise réputation ! Ils sont tellement…Et puis vous avez vu leurs couleurs ? C'est fade…Les dessins sont vraiment très mal fait ! Rien ne surpasse un Disney…

-Wendy…

-Si on m'avait dit, un jour, que je rencontrerais une telle vermine…

-On te l'a peut-être dit, mais t'écoutes jamais…s'énerve L'auteuze.

Wendy s'arrête alors de parler, croisant les bras pour montrer qu'elle est vexée par cette interruption soudaine. Harry en profite pour terminer ses explications :

-En faite, il existe une brèche dans le plafond et c'est par là que l'on va s'enfuire, aidés par les Hors-la-lois…

-On va escalader ?demande Wendy.

-Non…On va…On va y aller grâce à une machine…Euh…C'est à dire que…

-Qu'elle machine ? s'affole Wendy. Tout de même pas un…CANON !

D'un regard, les autres lui font comprendre que si. Wendy se met alors à crier.

-JE REFUSE ! Je ne monterais dans aucun canon ! C'est compris ? Encore moins dans un canon qui appartient à une bande de dégénérés comme _eux_ !

-Très bien !réplique L'auteuze. Reste ici ! Nous, on ira ensemble et tu resteras toute seule aux Enfers pour l'Eternité !

-Bien !assure Wendy en s'asseyant dans un coin.

-Bien ?demande L'auteuze.

-Bien !répète Wendy.

-Bien !conclu L'auteuze en s'éloignant.

Mais Wendy ne résiste pas très longtemps. A peine Harry, Drago, L'auteuze et la Narratrice ont-ils franchi la porte, qu'elle se lève et se met à pleurer :

-NON ! Ne partez pas sans moi ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule ! Pitié ! Pas les Enfers !…Pas le canon ! Pas les hors-la-loi !…Je dois rêver ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je rêve. Je vais me réveiller et tout ira bien. Non, je ne rêve pas, je le sais…Au secours ! Pas les Enfers pour l'Eternité…PAS LE CANON !

L'auteuze est un moment tentée de l'assommer de nouveau mais Harry la coupe dans son geste :

-La violence ne résout rien !

L'auteuze, qui (a horreur d'être contredite et qui, de toutes façon,) ne peut plus arrêter son geste, réussit à dévier l'attaque à temps. Finalement, c'est Harry qui se retrouve avec son poing en pleine figure. Il ne riposte pas (pas idiot à ce poing…euh…point !) mais jette tout de même un regard noir à L'auteuze, qui fait mine de s'excuser.

-Désolé Harry ! Tu as raison, la violence ne résout rien (sourire hypocrite)…

Un court moment de silence suit cette scène, puis tout le monde respire un bon coup et se dirige résolument vers le canon.

On ne leur avait pas vraiment indiqué où il serait situé mais la bande comprend très vite que cela n'était pas nécessaire. En effet, tous les habitants de l'île semblent être venu assister au spectacle et s'écartent peu à peu pour laisser passer Harry, Wendy et compagnie. A peine cinq minutes après être sorti de la cabane, ils se trouvent devant la fameuse machine, celle qui scellera leur sort à tout jamais ; la mort ou la liberté ? Ils ont tout à coup peur, très peur…

Autour d'eux, la foule fait des commentaires qui ne semble pas être là pour les rassurer :

_Petite garçon à sa maman :_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maman ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient avec un paquet de pop-corn ?

_La mère :_ C'est un peu comme au cinéma ! Tu verras, ça va être très drôle ! Ils vont exploser en mille morceaux !

_Un peu plus loin… _

_Un homme parlant à un autre homme :_ Je pari que le canon va les propulser…mais qu'ils vont rater leur cible et qu'ils vont s'écraser au plafond comme des insecte !

_L'autre homme : _Tu crois ? Tu sais, j'ai aidé à fabriquer le canon et, vu le matériel bidon dont on disposait, il va exploser…

_Un requin dans un aquarium à un lion : _Si ça explose, tu jures que tu manges pas les morceaux tout seul et que tu m'en laisses un peu !

_Le lion : _On verra…Je peux rien te promettre…J'ai très faim !

_Un pirate à un autre pirate : _Ils ont accepté sous la torture, non ?

_L'autre pirate : _Je ne vois que cette explication…à moins qu'ils soient fous ou suicidaires ?

_Une femme se penchant vers les deux pirates : _J'organise des paris ! C'est le moment de se remplir les poches. A votre avis, le canon va exploser, ils vont se scratcher au plafond ou ils vont réussir ?

_Le pirate de droite, mettant quelques pièces d'or dans la main de la femme : _Ils vont mourir de peur avant qu'on mette le canon en route, ensuite le canon va exploser et leurs morceaux vont se coller au plafond…

Charmant, très charmant…

Wendy est de nouveau à la limite de la crise de nerf et les autres ne vont mieux qu'en apparence. Leurs pas se font plus petits, leurs souffles plus courts…Ils tremblent un peu plus à chaque centimètre qui les rapproche du canon. Celui-ci n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'air d'un canon mais plutôt d'une poêle à crêpes géante (oui, c'est vrai !). Une plate-forme de branches et de feuilles semble être faite pour accueillir les passagers…

Harry s'y installe en premier (réputation de Gryffondor oblige !), très vite suivi par L'auteuze (elle veut pas qu'on la prenne pour une trouillarde !). Drago pense très fort à la récompense qui l'attend et s'installe à son tour. Wendy et La Narratrice se mettent à pleurer et avancent elles aussi, sous les regards pesants de la foule…

Tout le monde est installé.

Le canon va pouvoir démarrer…

………………………………..CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! (Dents qui claquent)

…………………….SNIF ! SNIF ! SNIF ! (Pleurnichements)

…………CLING ! CLING ! (Paris de dernières minutes ! Pièces qui s'entrechoquent)

…… (Silence pesant)

… (Tout le monde reprend son souffle…)

..(Re-silence)

3…

2…

1…

0…

**BOUM !**

…BOUM !

……

………….BIG BADABOUM !

……………………….BOUM !

…………………………………PATATRA !

Nous ne saurons jamais comment le miracle se produisit. Mais, après tout, un miracle n'est un miracle que s'il ne peut pas être expliqué par un raisonnement logique. Mais est-ce vraiment important de se demander _comment _ou _pourquoi_ ? En tous cas, Harry, Wendy et Cie s'envolèrent dans les cieux aussi facilement que des oiseaux et, malgré le bruit impressionnant du canon, ils ne furent pas blessés. Chacun réussit à franchir la brèche avec une facilité déconcertante. Malgré ce succès, les Hors-la-loi se mordront longtemps les doigts de cette expérience…Le canon avait exploser et il faudrait en reconstruire un.

Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite…Ils sont sortis par la brèche, c'est vrai, mais où ont-ils atterris ? C'est une autre histoire…Un autre chapitre…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze : Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Il faut que je vous dise…L'offre du chapitre est soumise à conditions !…Lesquelles ? Attendez que je vérifie dans le règlement…alors…Règle n°1 : Il faut que les lecteurs envoient des reviews…règle n°2 : Il faut que les lecteurs donnent leurs réactions, leurs commentaires, leurs questions, leurs dons (d'argent, évidemment ! Le sang ne nous intéresse pas…Il n'y a pas encore de vampire dans l'équipe !)…règle n°3 : Il faut laisser du temps à l'auteur…Ca va être possible ? Je vous fais confiance pour les **reviews** : )


	13. Un petit oubli d'importance vitale!

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11 de « Disneyons-le ! » ! Merci pour vos reviews (**maledian**, **cerisevanille **et** magikal fairy**) du chapitre précédent qui, je l'avoue, arrivait avec un peu de retard…

Ce chapitre n'est qu'un petit chapitre de transition qui fini le précédent et annonce la suite mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Vous savez comment me le faire savoir ! ; )

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 11 : Un petit oubli…d'importance vitale ! 

_Quelque part dans la forêt interdite…_

-J'arrive pas à le croire !s'exclame Drago pour la cinquantième fois.

-Moi non plus, répond Harry machinalement. Attend ! On est pas déjà passé ici ?

Harry regarde l'arbre d'un œil inquiet. Il est presque sûr de l'avoir déjà dépassé il y a quelques minutes ! Il faut dire que tous les arbres se ressemble…

-Je sais pas, moi ! J'ai l'air d'un demi géant fou dangereux qui connais la forêt interdite comme sa poche !répond Drago.

-N'insulte pas Hagrid !s'énerve Harry.

-Pas de ma faute si, rien qu'en lisant sa carte d'identité, on l'insulte !murmure Drago, qui semble encore plus pâle que d'habitude sous la lumière de la lune.

-Il faut retrouver Poudlard !coupe Harry.

-Sur ce point, on est d'accord. Mais…tu as un plan ?

-Oui ! On se sépare surtout pas et on quadrille la forêt. On finira bien pas trouver Poudlard un jour ou l'autre !

-Je parlais d'un plan…une carte ! Tu sais, pour retrouver son chemin quand on est perdu !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je me baladerais avec un plan de la forêt interdite !

-Je sais pas…Ca aurais pu être ton cadeau d'anniversaire de la part du géant…

Harry, trop fatigué pour tenir compte des paroles de Drago, préfère garder son énergie pour marcher et retrouver son chemin.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, répète Drago au bout d'une minute de silence. Tu crois qu'elles auraient laissé un mot ou quoi ? Mais non ! Elles nous abandonnent ! Bande de froussardes ! Je pari que L'auteuze est retournée entre ses parenthèses, que Wendy est repartie chez Pan et que La narratrice est en vacances…

-Où chez un psy…la pauvre.

-Elles auraient pu nous réveiller, continue Drago, nous montrer le chemin ! Mais non ! Elles se sont enfuies à toute allure !

-Oui, répond Harry, sans trop savoir ce que Drago vient de dire.

-Si ça se trouve, elle se sont dépêchées pour avoir la récompense avant moi !

-Oui.

-Tu crois ?s'affole Drago.

-Oui.

-Tu m'écoutes ?demande Drago, méfiant.

-Oui.

-Tu vois le père Noël tous les dimanches ?

-Oui.

-Tu aimes Wendy ?

-Oui…NON !NON !NON !

-Hi !Hi !Hi ! Potter aime Wendy ! Potty aime Wendy ! Lalalalali ! Potty aime Wendy !

-NON!

-Si, tu l'as dis!

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non !

-Si !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu viens de le dire !

Cette fois, Harry est très énervé. Il sort sa baguette magique de sa poche et s'apprête à lancer un sort à Drago. Il envisage même d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable lorsqu'il entend un bruit étrange…un bruit de sabots…Tout de même pas des…

-Centaures !s'exclame Harry, horrifié.

-Potty aime…

-Malfoy ! Tais-toi ! Il y a des centaures pas très loin !

-Tu dis ça pour me faire peur ?

-Non ! C'est vrai ! Ecoute…

Drago devient encore plus pâle et semble sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Tout mais pas ça ! Des monstres hybrides dangereux !

-C'est de ta faute ! Tu cris trop fort ! Il faut se cacher ! Montes dans l'arbre !

-Hors de questions !

-D'accord ! Je te laisse là !

Harry se met alors à courir et commence à monter dans un arbre dont les branches descendent plus bas que celle des autres. Il est vite rejoint par Drago, horrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul face à … un troupeau ? une bande ? une horde ? un essaim ? un groupe ?…bref ! un regroupement de centaures. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Harry réussit enfin à monter dans l'arbre. Malheureusement, Drago, trop stressé, n'arrive pas à le rejoindre et les bruits de sabots se rapprochent de pus en plus…ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres…Drago sent leur présence dans son dos, alors qu'il essaye désespérément de monter dans l'arbre…ils sont là…ils vont les attaquer…

-Vous en faites une tête !s'écrie une voix étrangement familière dans le dos de Drago.

-On va pas vous manger !s'exclame une autre voix toute aussi familière.

Harry et Drago, honteux, descendent tous deux de leur arbre et se retournent vers Wendy, L'auteuze et la Narratrice, chacune sur le dos d'une magnifique licorne au pelage éclatant.

-On vous avez pris pour des centaures à cause des bruits de sabots, explique Harry.

Une des licorne semble prendre cette phrase comme une offense personnelle et s'agite bruyamment jusqu'à ce que L'auteuze réussisse à la calmer.

-Toujours aussi délicat !ricane Wendy.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous abandonné?interrompt Drago d'une voix sèche.

-QUOI ! C'est vous qui êtes parti !s'exclame L'auteuze.

-C'est vrai, quand on s'est réveillées, on étaient seules !confirme La narratrice.

-Nous aussi !affirme Harry.

-On a dû atterrir à deux endroits différents…conclu Wendy.

Harry, intrigué par la beauté des licornes, s'approche lentement vers elles…Mais à peine a-t-il fait trois pas qu'elles se mettent à hennir et à reculer de peur, faisant presque tomber Wendy.

-T'approches pas !s'écrie L'auteuze.

-Les licornes n'aiment pas les garçons !explique La narratrice comme si elle se trouvaient devant une bande de déficients mentaux.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester longtemps ici, affirme Wendy. Il faut que vous rentriez en cours ! Nous nous occuperons de soigner La narratrice et Ginette et je viendrais vous chercher pour la récompense.

-Comment savoir si tu reviendras vraiment nous chercher et que tu ne profiteras pas que _j'ai_ réussi à retrouver Ginette pour prendre la récompense ? questionne Drago.

_Cinq secondes de silence, le temps que Wendy reprenne son souffle…_

-Premièrement, les personnages Disney ne mentent jamais et donc, si je dis que je viendrais, je viendrais ! Deuxièmement…_TU_ N'AS PAS REUSSI A RETROUVER GINETTE ! NOUS L'AVONS TOUS FAIT ET TOI MOINS QUE LES AUTRES ! LA RECOMPENSE SERA PARTAGEE EN PART EGALE ENTRE CHACUN!

-Mais !

-PAS DE DISCUSSION !

-C'est…

-TAIS TOI !

-Non, je…

-LA FERME !

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon, explique Wendy avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, j'utilise ta part de récompense pour payer un mercenaire qui aura pour but de te tuer et de ma ramener ta tête ! COMPRIS ?

Drago se contente d'un sourire crispé et de serrer ses poings. Même Potter ne lui avait jamais inspiré de telles envies de meurtre…Cette fille, avec sa robe pourpre déchirée et ses cheveux flamboyants tombants dans tous les sens, l'énerve au plus haut point. Lui enlever sa récompense ? Ils auraient mieux fait de la laisser aux Enfers…Les Enfers ! Leurs âmes !

-Merlin !s'horrifie Drago.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, persuadé qu'il est encore en colère contre Wendy.

-On…On…On a…

-Oui ?l'encourage Harry.

-Merlin! On a oublié nos âmes dans la clairière de la Mort!s'écrie Drago.

Wendy est la première à réagir…Elle murmure un vague : « Nous sommes mort ! » et s'évanoui sur sa monture. Harry et La narratrice se mettent à hurler mais sont vite coupés par L'auteuze.

-Taisez-vous ! On va se faire repérer par les créatures de la forêt ! Drago et Harry, rentrez à Poudlard ! On fait comme on a dit ! Wendy s'occupe de…Wendy ? WENDY ! (Wendy se réveille) Bien ! Tu t'occupes de Ginette et La narratrice, je m'occupe des âmes et on se retrouve tous chez Génie le plus vite possible ! Compris ?

-On fait comment pour rentrer à Poudlard ?questionnent Drago et Harry simultanément.

-Narratbis vous montrera le chemin !répond L'auteuze d'une voix autoritaire.

(Narratbis : Si tu le dis…)

Cinq minutes plus tard, Wendy, L'auteuze et La narratrice sont parties et il ne reste plus que Harry et Drago, seuls au milieu de la forêt la plus dangereuse de ce monde. Ils restent immobiles, silencieux, semblants attendre quelque chose…Mais quoi ? Ah oui ! Je suis censé leur montrer le chemin vers Poudlard ! Euh…C'est où déjà la touche parenthèse ?…là ! (Narratbis : Ca fait bizarre d'être entre parenthèses…Moi qui ai l'habitude d'étaler mes propos sur plusieurs pages !… Ma mission ! Euh…les garçons ? Il faut avancer vers la droite !)

-T'entend quelque chose, toi ?demande Drago à Harry.

-Il m'a semblé entendre un chuchotement…Mais ça devait être une mouche !

(Narratbis : Non ! C'est moi ! A droite ! A DROITE !)

Enfin, les deux sorciers se mettent en route…et dans la bonne direction ! Ils marchent longuement, dans un silence parfois interrompu d'un soupire ou d'une courte phrase (« Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose…Mais mon âme ! Faut le faire ! »). Lorsque, enfin, le château se dresse de toute sa majestueuse hauteur devant eux, je les quitte discrètement…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze : Une petite review ? Sinon, je prends que mon âme et je laisse les autres morts-vivants ! Na ! lol ! Je ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi affreux (sourire hypocrite) Bisous quand même !


	14. Explications et pas de discussion!

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après une longue absence (vacances, boulot d'été…), le retour de « Disneyons-le ! » ! L'intro vous permettra, normalement, de reprendre le fil de l'histoire sans trop de problème…

Un grand merci à **cerisevanille**, **sekmeth** et **maledian** pour leurs encouragements.

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 12 (intro)

……………………….

……….

…….

Narratbis :

Je me permet de faire un petit commentaire avant le début de l'histoire…Regardez ce que je viens de recevoir de la part de L'auteuze ! Je suis censée le mettre au début du chapitre et, je cite : « partir en vacances très très loin et très très longtemps » ! Non mais ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Ecoutez, je vais vous le lire :

« ! AVIS A LA POPULATION DES LECTEURS…et à Narratbis !

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer du retour de La Narratrice parmi nous ! Après un court séjour en asile (les Enfers l'avaient légèrement…traumatisé), la voilà de nouveau ! Nous vous rappelons que son rôle est, depuis plus de seize ans, de mettre à l'écrit les histoires inventées par l'auteur et perturbées par L'auteuze. L'équipe est enfin au complet ! Nous remercions cordialement Narratbis d'avoir pris le remplacement de notre chère Narratrice et la prions de laisser la place à la véritable… »

………. (lecture interrompu par un raclement de gorge à la Ombrage)……..

Pardon !

Euh…Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Non, non, non ! Je ne pars pas ! Mais ! Vous voulez bien me lâcher, oui ? NON ! J'y suis, je reste ! Comment ça mon contrat s'arrête ici ? Mais non ! Je me suis attachée à cette histoire, moi ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je m'en fiche de La narratrice ! Qui va à la chasse, perd sa place ! Na ! Lâchez moi ! Vous me faites mal ! LACHEZ MOI ! AU SECOURS ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Je pars…

…….

…………..

…………………………

Hum !Hum !Hum ! (non, ce n'est pas Ombrage, c'est La narratrice qui se racle la gorge)

Cher lecteurs, chères lectrices, nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le dérangement et… bla ! bla ! bla ! bla ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Je vous ai manqué ? Oui ? Génial !

Je me permet de faire un court résumé de la situation, comme je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien compris à ce que Narratbis à dit dans les chapitres précédents :

La mission du groupe est de sortir Génie Delalampe d'une grosse déprime (et récupérer la récompense). Pour ce faire, ils ont voulu délivrer sa petite amie Ginette des griffes du plus grand club de méchants du monde Disney : « Les Grandes Oreilles ». Malheureusement, le sauvetage fut désastreux (comme d'habitude) et je péris dans d'atroces souffrances. Etant donné que je suis la meilleure narratrice du monde entier, ils sont venu me chercher du plus profond des Enfers et m'ont ramené à mon poste. Mais encore une fois, le sauvetage fut foireux…Ils ont…bon, j'avoue, moi aussi…On a oublié nos âmes !

…………….

……….

…

Chapitre 12 : Explications et…Pas de discussion ! 

-Tu étais où ?répète pour la millième fois Hermione, alors que les plats de la Grande Salle se remplissent de succulents desserts.

-Nulle part !répond Harry en grimaçant devant son assiette pleine.

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu n'étais nulle part ! On t'a cherché partout, Harry !reprend Hermione, indifférente aux regards suppliants de Harry pour qu'elle se taise.

-Hermione, s'il te plait…

-Je veux savoir !s'écrie la jeune fille plus fort, si bien que tous les Gryffondors les regardent à présent.

-Tu ne manges pas ?coupe Ron qui, depuis un moment, fixe l'assiette de Harry d'un air gourmant.

-Non, vas-y…J'ai pas faim !répond Harry, trop heureux de changer de sujet.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne manges plus rien, la lumière te donne des maux de tête et…Oh, Harry…REPONDS MOI !s'énerve Hermione.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Explique nous !réclame Ginny, en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Hermione.

Harry se sent très mal tout à coup. Tous les Gryffondors le fixent. Mais, pire que tout, Ginny lui demande de s'expliquer. Il se rappelle du mensonge de Drago sur Wendy et lui et de la lettre de Ginny lui annonçant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble (je sais, c'est très loin dans votre mémoire ! C'était le chapitre 6…). Drago a-t-il avoué à Ginny son mensonge, comme promis ?

-Elles ont raison, rajoute Ron. On a vraiment cherché partout ! Dis nous où t'étais !

Harry sent qu'il va craquer. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret (Wendy ne lui a pas interdit d'en parler) mais il sent bien qu'en parler saurait une mauvaise idée…Et puis, que dire ? Qu'il était, avec Drago, dans un monde parallèle ? Le monde des personnages Disney ? Rien que d'y penser, Harry doute. Tout ce qui s'est passé récemment…était-ce bien réel ?

-Harry, commence Ginny en le fixant dans les yeux…Si tu ne réponds pas, je te promets que…

-C'est bon, coupe Harry, je vais répondre…

Le regard des autres Gryffondors se fait d'un coup plus insistant et, en quelques secondes, le silence règne dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de Harry.

-Mais pas ici, rajoute Harry précipitamment.

-Très bien !répond Hermione.

Harry soupire de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra retarder un peu les explications…Mais Hermione ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. A peine a-t-il soupiré qu'il se rend compte qu'Hermione est déjà dans son dos, une main sur son épaule.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle ici, on va dans la salle commune !explique-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami. Pas de discussion !

Harry sent, au regard de Ginny, Ron et Hermione, qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il les suit donc, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire. Mais ses maux de tête l'empêchent de réfléchir et arrivé à destination, il n'a pas encore trouvé d'explications crédibles.

-Cette fois, tu réponds…dit Hermione en asseyant Harry de force sur le canapé rouge de la salle commune, le même où il a vu Wendy pour la première fois…

C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps et, pourtant, cela lui semble remonter à plusieurs années…

-Ouais…C'est compliqué, commence Harry. Tout a commencé ici. Une nuit où j'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis descendu dans la salle commune où j'ai rencontré une fille bizarre, qui s'appelle Wendy et qui…

-Wendy !s'écrie Ginny. Elle existe? Alors c'était vrai? Tu l'aimes ? Oh mon dieu ! Drago n'avait pas mentit !

Ginny éclate alors en sanglots.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Ginny calmes toi et écoutes ! Je te jure…

Mais Ginny pleure de plus belle.

-Fais pas attention à elle, Harry !coupe Hermione. Continue !

-Oui…Donc Wendy, la fille très très chiante et très très moche…

-Menteur !hurle Ginny, hystérique.

-Je te jure que…

-HARRY CONTINUES !s'énerve Hermione.

-Oui…Donc, elle m'a dit que les personnages Disney avaient besoin d'un héros pour les débarrasser des méchants qui règnent chez eux et que je pourrais peut-être faire l'affaire. En claire, ils avaient besoin de mon aide. Au début, je l'ai pas trop cru mais elle m'a emmener chez Blanche et…

-Blanche ?coupe Ginny. C'est qui, elle ?

-C'est juste une…

-HARRY CONTINUES ET GINNY TAIS TOI !

-Oui…Donc, j'ai sauvé les sept nains et, du coup, après j'étais obligé d'y croire parce que c'était vraiment réel ! J'ai réveillé la Belle au bois dormant aussi et…

-C'est que des filles !

-GINNY ! FERME LA !

-Et après, continue Harry qui, finalement se sent soulagé de tout révéler à ses amis, on a voulut faire rire Génie car il déprimait. C'est là que les choses se sont compliquées…

Harry raconte alors la réception, la descente aux Enfers, les hors-la-loi, le canon, la forêt interdite, leurs âmes…Il leur parle de L'auteuze, La narratrice et…Drago. Quand il a finit, il se relève et attend, inquiet, la réaction de ses amis. Ginny pleure toujours et Ron semble être dans un état second, fixant Hermione pour voir sa réaction. Celle-ci, d'abord neutre, éclate tout à coup en sanglots.

-Mais alors…Tu es mort !

Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment pris comme ça mais en y réfléchissant…Oui, il est bien mort ! C'est peut-être même pour ça qu'il soufre tant de la lumière et qu'il n'a pas faim, même devant les dessert les plus alléchants.

-Ouais, confirme-t-il, je suis bien mort !…Mais pas pour longtemps ! (Comme quoi l'espoir fait vivre…même les morts !)

Un silence gêné s'installe dans la salle commune, interrompu par Ron.

-Mais alors…Hermione…T'y crois toi ?demande-t-il, incrédule.

-Bien sûr Ron ! Tous les signes sont là ! J'ai lu une fois dans un livre que…

-Ron !coupe Harry, indigné. Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Ben…T'es bizarre en ce moment et avoues que ton histoire est un peu étrange et…

-Si tu avais lu…commence Hermione.

-STOP !interrompt Harry.

Il vient d'apercevoir Wendy. Il se lève précipitamment, la cherchant des yeux. Il a hâte de récupérer son âme, cette histoire de mort commence à lui faire un peu peur…Mais il ne voit Wendy nulle part. Elle a disparut.

-Tu cherches quoi ?s'inquiète Hermione.

-J'ai cru voir Wendy…explique Harry. _(Pleures de Ginny)_ Wendy ? T'es là ? T'as mon âme ?

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'étais pas possible qu'une telle chose soit réelle…

Mais à peine Ron a-t-il dit cela que Wendy apparaît, de nouveau dans sa robe de chambre rose et ses pantoufles jaunes, juste en face du rouquin. Bizarrement, tout le monde dans la salle commune semble la voir, alors que jusqu'à présent elle était invisible.

-Et la baffe que je vais te donner, tu crois qu'elle est réelle ?

Les oreilles de Ron deviennent alors plus rouge que ses cheveux et il se met à bafouiller des excuses. Mais Wendy ne l'écoute déjà plus. Elle se retourne précipitamment vers Harry et se met à parler à toute vitesse :

-Harry ! L'auteuze a nos âmes ! Je devais aller te chercher avant de récupérer la mienne ! Dépêches toi ! J'en ai marre d'être morte. C'est pas drôle cet horrible mal de tête et ces insomnies…Vite ! Elle nous attend pour pouvoir regagner ses parenthèses. On y va ?

Avant même que Harry ait pu répondre, Wendy prend fermement le bras de celui-ci, qui disparaît sous les regards effrayés de ses amis.

Wendy et Harry atterrissent dans l'immense hall d'entrée du palais d'Aladin, où se morfond le pauvre Génie Delalampe. L'auteuze, Drago et Ginette sont déjà là, à les attendre. Wendy et Harry se mettent à courir dans leur direction, pressés de récupérer leur précieuse âme. Même dans sa précipitation, Harry remarque que Ginette à repris des couleurs depuis la réception des Grandes Oreilles, où elle a failli mourir. L'auteuze, elle, semble de très bonne humeur et offre même un grand sourire à Wendy et Harry.

-Drago, La narratrice et moi, on vous a pas attendu…On était pressés d'être de nouveau vivant !

-Vite !supplie Wendy.

L'auteuze sort alors de son sac une petite boite rose, qu'elle ouvre délicatement. Deux petites billes lumineuses s'en échappent. L'une est rouge et fonce vers Harry à toute vitesse. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de réagir que la petite bille passe par sa bouche ouverte. Il sent comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir instantanément et comprend qu'il est de nouveau vivant. Wendy, les yeux fermés, semble elle-aussi se réjouir de cette sensation de bien-être.

-C'est cool, hein ?dit Drago.

-Bienvenu chez les vivants !s'exclame L'auteuze.

Il se passe alors quelque chose de très surprenant : L'auteuze saute au coup de Wendy et la serre dans ses bras comme si elles étaient meilleurs amies depuis toujours ! Puis, plus surprenant encore, elle fait la même chose avec Harry !

-Mais…s'exclame Harry, étonné.

-Pas de discussion !rigole l'auteuze en le serrant dans ses bras. On a réussit !

Comme vient de le dire L'auteuze : ils ont réussi. Et ils ne savent pas encore à quel point…

En effet, pendant que chacun récupérait son âme, Ginette s'est faufilé jusqu'à la chambre de Génie. En la voyant, celui-ci est devenue fou de joie et sa bonne humeur, contagieuse, s'est répandu dans tout le palais.

-C'est merveilleux !s'exclame Jasmine en serrant le groupe dans ses bras. Vous avez sauvez notre ami, Génie Delalampe !

-Ah bon ?

Drago comprend tout de suite son erreur devant le regard surpris de la princesse. Heureusement, il se reprend vite :

-Heu…Oui ! Surtout moi, en faite ! J'y suis pour beaucoup ! Ca été très périlleux et sans la combinaison de mon courage et de mon intelligence, jamais nous n'aurions…

Harry et Wendy lèvent les yeux au ciel et soupirent devant la vanité maladive de Drago. L'auteuze, elle, le foudroie du regard. Drago change immédiatement de sujet :

-Et ma…je veux dire, _notre_ récompense ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mon père va s'en occuper !répond la princesse Jasmine avant de s'en aller.

Le Sultan les rejoint très vite, un papier à la main.

-Tenez les amis !dit-il en tendant le papier à Harry. Je suis très pressé et je ne peux vraiment pas discuter…Désolé ! Au revoir !

Et il s'éloigne, abandonnant le groupe avec ce petit bout de papier…Leur récompense ?

-Je vais vous le lire !dit Harry.

Sur le papier, qui ressemble un peu à une coupure de journal, figurent la photo d'un immense château et un texte, qu'il commence à lire :

_« Ce fabuleux château, qui appartenait autrefois à un prince orgueilleux et qui abrita aussi, dans l'ordre : une rose magique, une Bête, une Belle et un prince, est aujourd'hui à l'abandon. Il fut vendu à un prix considérable aux célèbres enchères Disney en tant que PCD (Patrimoine Culturel Disney) et appartient désormais au richissime Sultan. Mais le Sultan ne semble pas se soucier de l'état de délabrement de son château, cause d'une manifestation d'historiens vendredi dernier._

_« -Ce château fait partie du patrimoine ! Il est essentiel de le sauvegarder ! nous explique un de ces manifestants, professeur à l'Univervisité des Histoires. Son toit commence déjà à s'effondrer et la peinture s'effrite ! On ne peut que trembler en pensant à l'état de l'intérieur ! C'est tout simplement inadmissible de la part du Sultan. »_

_A ces accusations, le Sultan a répondu :_

_« -J'ai essayé ! Deux fois, j'ai envoyé une équipe ! Mais, à chaque fois, mes hommes sont revenus en tremblant et choqués. Ils affirment que le château est hanté ! »_

_L'affaire s'est compliquée lorsque la respectable PDLH (Police de Détection des Lieux Hantés) a plaidé en faveur du Sultan._

_« -Le lieu est incontestablement habité par des esprits frappeurs, a déclaré le Docteur Haltofantome.»_

_L'affaire n'est pas terminée…Que deviendra le château ? »_

Comme une réponse à cette question, le Sultan avait écrit, juste au dessous :

_«Je vous le donne ! » _

-Mais ! s'exclame L'auteuze.

-Pas de discussion ! crie le Sultan avant de disparaître tout à fait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

L'auteuze : L'auteuze: Vous voyez que j'ai récupéré les âmes de tout le monde! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie de m'enfuir avec seulement la mienne qui manquait! Surtout que, dans la clairière de la mort, j'ai rencontré plein de monstres ! (Mais j'étais trop forte en arts martiaux pour eux...) Je me suis battue férocement pour vous, je mérite bien une petite récompense, non?...**une petite review**?


	15. Psychologiquement, c'est pas la forme

Coucou !

Merci à **cerisevanille** et à **magikal fairy** pour leurs encouragements. J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas les seules a apprécier mon histoire (cumulé à la rentrée, vous allez me faire faire une dépression ! lol !)… _Please_, dites moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre !

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Intro du chapitre 13 :

Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, il reste aux personnages de « Disneyons-le ! » plusieurs problèmes pouvant être qualifié de « majeurs ». Même en minimisant la crise d'hystérie de Ginny (que les Gryffondors ont dû amener à l'infirmerie), l'avenir ne sera certainement pas tout rose pour nos amis. Faisons le point :

-M. La Pinou, le terrible lapin rose, chef du club des Grandes oreilles, est toujours en liberté.

-Narratbis, la narratrice remplaçante, a été retrouvé errant dans la forêt interdite, criant, je cite : « Je suis victime d'une grande injustice ! ». Son avocat va très certainement porter plainte. Votre soutient (financier) est donc le bienvenu.

-La récompense promise est en faite un château hanté par des esprits frappeurs.

-Je me suis cassé un ongle.

Tout cela n'aide pas à l'état psychologique de nos amis. Heureusement, on peut noter quelques points positifs :

-L'auteuze est de nouveau entre parenthèse. (L'auteuze : En quoi est-ce un point positif ? la Narratrice : No comment.)

-L'histoire continue (enfin !)…

Chapitre 13 : Psychologiquement, c'est pas la forme…

Il est huit heures. Le soleil monte lentement dans le ciel, éclairant de ses légers rayons dorés un étrange paysage. Il s'agit d'un immense château, aux tours et aux fenêtres si nombreuses, aux proportions si gigantesques qu'il est impossible qu'il ait été fait par des hommes. Et pour cause…Ce château est, en faite, une bien étrange école. Il possède, comme n'importe qu'elle école :

-un directeur,

-des élèves,

-des professeurs,

-des salles de classes,

-un concierge,

-une cantine.

Sauf que ce n'est _pas_ n'importe qu'elle école. Pour preuve :

-le directeur possède une barbe qui lui arrive aux chevilles, des lunettes en demi-lune et il porte de longues robes aux couleurs chatoyantes.

-les élèves étudient à l'aide de baguettes magiques, de grimoires et de formules latines.

-les professeurs portent, pour la plupart, de longs chapeau pointus et enseignent aux élèves des matières comme : Potions, Enchantements, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Divination…

-les salles de classes contiennent d'étranges objets : chaudrons, squelettes de dragons, alambiques…

-le concierge rêve de réinstaurer la torture comme châtiments pour les élèves.

-la cantine est composée de cinq longues tables, de couverts en or, d'un plafond-ciel et…la nourriture est bonne !

Le dernier argument vous a certainement convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une école spéciale…

C'est une école de sorcellerie.

Allons voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur… 

Nous sommes dans une salle de classe remplit d'élèves, dont la plupart sont aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Le professeur, qui se nomme Ombrage, est une petite femme boudinée, trop maquillée, portant une robe rose fuchsia, à peine visible à cause de la trop grande quantité de bijoux dorés qui l'entourent (L'auteuze : En plus, elle ressemble à un crapaud !). Son bras droit supporte une pile de devoirs, qu'elle est en train de rendre. De temps en temps, elle fait un commentaire (toujours négatif) en rendant une copie, un petit sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Pendant dix minutes, le manège est le même : elle lit à haute voix le nom de l'élève, se dirige vers lui pour lui rendre son devoir, fait mine de découvrir la note et force son visage à prendre une mine navrée (avec toujours son petit sourire qui la trahie)…Jusqu'au moment où elle tombe sur le nom d'« Hermione Granger ».

-Hum, hum ! (L'auteuze : _note :_ introduction courante chez ce professeur) Miss Granger ! Tut, tut ! Que c'est-il passé, chérie ? (Elle hausse légèrement la voix) Votre devoir est, j'en ai bien peur, catastrophique ! Voyons cela ensemble, voulez-vous ?

Son sourire se fait de plus en plus triomphant, à mesure que sa voix se fait plus forte. Hermione, elle, semble être dans un état de forte concentration. Elle fixe sa plume comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde, refusant de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant cette espèce de crapaud à lunette.

-Voyons, trésor ! A la question « Quel est l'utilité du sortilège de désarmement de nos jours? », vous avez répondu : « L'utilité de ce sortilège de défense et de pouvoir désarmer son adversaire. ». Tut, tut, tut ! Vous ne pensez pas _réellement_ que ce sortilège puisse avoir une quelconque utilité _de nos jours_, comme le précise la question ! La réponse correcte était « aucune », tout simplement (soupir désespéré). J'ai bien peur que votre copie soit remplit d'absurdité dans le genre (sourire faussement navré). Cela vous vaut un T. (ton faussement innocent :) C'est le troisième ce mois-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce genre de comportement, de la part d'Ombrage, est plus que courant et, d'habitude, les élèves arrivent à rester calme. Mais, cette fois, Hermione craque. Elle se lève d'un bond et se met à parler d'une voix forte mais maîtrisée :

-Il se trouve que j'ai raison et que vous avez tord. La réponse à la question « Quel est l'utilité du sortilège de désarmement de nos jours? » est très exactement : « L'utilité de ce sortilège de défense et de pouvoir désarmer son adversaire. ». Les mots « de nos jours » ne changent absolument rien. J'ai moi même utilisé ce sortilège à de fins de défenses, alors que ma vie était en danger, et je pense que je ne suis pas assez vielle pour ne pas dire que cela se soit passé « de nos jours ».

-Elle a raison, la soutient Harry.

-Mr Potter, Miss Granger, asseyez-vous ! Vous êtes tous les deux collés ce soir !

Harry, obéissant, s'assoie. Hermione, quand à elle, reste debout.

-Il en est hors de question, déclare-t-elle calmement.

-Pardon ? Vous avez parlez, trésor ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu.

Et, sans plus rien ajouter, Hermione sort de la classe. Il y a un moment où personne ne réagit, puis, Harry décide, en qualité de meilleur ami, qu'il doit la rejoindre. Quel courage !

Il retrouve très vite Hermione, qui, malgré son pas rapide, n'a pas encore atteint l'extrémité du couloir.

-Attend moi !lui crie-t-il.

-Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !s'exclame Hermione d'un ton faussement agacé.

En faite, elle paraît presque rassurée de ne pas être la seule dans le pétrin. Ses mains tremblent et elle semble au bord de la crise.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça !s'écrie-t-elle. C'est fichu ! Je suis morte ! Elle va me tuer ! Je vais être exclu de Poudlard ! Mes parents vont me renier ! Je vais me retrouver à la rue ! Je vais errer pendant des jours et des jours ! Et puis, un jour, j'aurais trop faim, trop soif ! Ma seule solution sera d'abréger mes souffrances ! Mon dieu ! Merlin !…Tout le monde ! Venez à mon secours ! JE VAIS MOURIR !

-Heu...

-C'est affreux !

-Heu…Hermione ?

-Je vais mourir ! Tout ça parce que… (S'arrête de crier un moment et réfléchit) Parce que…Pourquoi déjà ? Harry, pourquoi je vais mourir ? Tu te souviens !

-Ben…

-Bah ça alors ! Je n'en ai plus aucune idée ! Toi non plus ?

-Heu…

-Mais alors ! Si je ne m'en rappelle plus, c'est que ce n'est pas important ! Hors, une chose sans importance ne peut pas, en toute logique, causer la mort ! En conclusion… (Intense réflexions) JE NE VAIS PAS MOURIR ! C'est merveilleux ! Magnifique !

-Hermione… ?

-Oui ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi au juste ?

La question, d'apparence innocente (et légèrement justifiée), provoque l'effondrement de la brunette, qui se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps (L'auteuze : Très dramatique tout ça…). Harry s'efforce de la consoler et, après quelques minutes de pleurs, Hermione répond à sa question :

-D'habitude, je ne dors qu'une nuit par semaine, pour profiter des quarante-deux heures restantes pour réviser. Mais, à cause de la crise d'hystérie de Ginny, je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, et c'était ma nuit de repos de cette semaine… Ca fait donc 169 heures et trente deux minutes que je n'ai pas dormi.

Harry s'étouffe pratiquement sous le choc.

-Pourquoi ?demande innocemment Hermione. C'est beaucoup 169 heures et trente deux minutes ?

-Heu…C'est une blague ?

Harry ne reçoit, pour toute réponse, qu'un haussement d'épaules. Mais il n'y fait déjà plus attention. Wendy vient d'apparaître.

-Coucou Harry !lance-t-elle. Prêt pour la visite ?

-Vous visitez quoi ?demande Hermione, curieuse.

-Un château hanté par des esprits maléfiques et très dangereux !répond Wendy, qui, manifestement, n'aime pas trop Hermione.

La brunette lui lance un regard noir.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Ah oui ?questionne Wendy, menaçante.

-Parfaitement ! Les esprits, même frappeurs, ne peuvent pas être « dangereux » ! Ils sont soumis à une loi, aussi inviolable que celle de la gravitation. Tu dis cela seulement pour m'écarter de vos affaires ! C'est aussi simple que cela !

-Le problème, miss… ?

-Je-sais-tout !s'empresse de répondre Harry avant de corriger, honteux : Granger…

-Le problème miss Je-sais-tout-Granger, c'est qu'aucune loi pareille n'existe dans mon monde ! Même la loi de la gravitation peut être violée ! Il suffit d'avoir de l'imagination et -paf !- c'est réalisable ! Alors, tu penses bien ! Les humains ont beaucoup d'imaginations pour tout ce qui est horrible et qui fait peur (L'auteuze : t'as qu'à voir Bambi ! Et là, je plaisante pas ! Qui a vu Bambi récemment et ose dire que ce film n'est pas affreux !).

-Donc, il sont vraiment…dangereux ?fait Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Oui !

-Mais, comme il fait jour, explique Harry, ils ne seront pas de sortie et nous pourrons visiter en toute sécurité !

Hermione, intelligente, vient de trouver un moyen de se faire accepter à cette visite (elle a pas envie de rester seule dans le couloir après ce qui vient de se passer avec Ombrage). Elle prend sa voix la plus innocente, et :

-Mais…Harry ! Tu es sûr que tu ne crains rien ? Je sais que tu es très très courageux, mais…Ca pourrait être dangereux, il me semble.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, certaine ! J'ai lu plein de trucs sur les esprits frappeurs !

-C'est vrai ? (Voix pleine d'espoir)

-Oui. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Ca te fait rien ?

-Avec tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi !

Wendy n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Avant d'avoir put dire « Disney ! », Hermione avait réussit à s'inviter à la visite du château. Trop tard. Il faudra faire avec…

Mais allons voir ce fameux château…Il faut traverser une forêt infesté de loups…tourner à droite…NON ! A gauche ! Voilà…Un portail rouillé et grinçant…On y est !…C'est quoi qui grogne dans mon dos…UN LOUP ! FERME LA PORTE ! VITE !…Ouf…Sauvée ! 

Le château, bien que beaucoup plus petit que Poudlard, est impressionnant. Malgré son état avancé de délabrement (la peinture blanche s'effrite belle et bien et tout un morceau du toit est effondré), on le dirait sortit tout droit d'un conte de fée. L'immense parc qui l'entoure n'y est pas pour rien. De magnifiques arbres centenaire côtoient les plus belles fleurs du royaume et les vergers qui, alors que ce n'est pas du tout la saison, produisent de magnifiques fruits sucrés. Wendy, Harry, Hermione et Drago arrivent au milieu de la roseraie, accueillis par le chant des oiseaux.

-C'est magnifique !s'exclame Hermione.

-C'est magnifique !se moque Wendy en prenant une voix stupide.

-Wendy ! s'écrie Harry en la foudroyant du regard.

-Potter, pourquoi t'as amené la sale sang-de-bourbe aussi ?s'en mêle Drago.

-Ta gueule Malfoy !

-Et puis, ce n'est pas _sale_, c'est S.a.l.e. !

-Hermione, tu t'enfonces !

-Je croyais que t'étais avec moi ?

-Il y a des limites !

-Et tu les as franchis…

-Ta gueule Wendy !

-Oh ! Le balafré ! Fais gaffe à comment tu parles à Wendy !

-Oui ! Il a raison !

-Espèce de petite…

(L'auteuze : Quels gamins ! Narratrice, arrête de rapporter leurs paroles ! Tu recommenceras à écrire quand ils auront arrêtés leurs enfantillages ! La Narratrice : Bonne idée. J'ai pas envie d'attraper une crampe à écrire des conneries, moi !)

Après dix minutes de disputes et trois de réconciliations :

-On entre dans le château ?

-On est là pour ça, non ?

-Bon bah on entre !

-Et on fait comment pour entrer ?

-On ouvre la porte !

-Et on fait comment ?

En effet, la large porte en chêne massif est très lourde et n'a pas été ouverte depuis plusieurs années. Harry et Drago, sûrement pour se vanter de leur force devant les deux filles, décident de s'allier pour l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, parfois, il faut plus que deux beaux gosses pour ouvrir une porte…

-On tire ou on pousse ?

-T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'on tire !

-Bon, à trois ?

-OK !

-Alors…un…deux…

-STOP ! On peut pas faire dix plutôt pour que j'ai le temps de me préparer psychologiquement ?

-Pff…Si tu veux…Un…deux…trois…quatre…cinq…six…sept…huit………merde ! Je me souvient jamais de ce qu'il y a après huit…Ah oui ! Neuf !…DIX !

La porte ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

-T'es sûr qu'il faut tirer ?

-Bien sûr que non ! T'es con ou quoi ? Fallait pousser !

-Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que…

-Allez ! A trois !…un…deux…TROIS !

Cette fois, la porte cède facilement. Tellement facilement que, surpris, les deux adolescent font un vol plané à l'intérieur…puis se reprochent mutuellement la faute. Pendant ce temps, les filles se dispute pour savoir qui a fait le plus beau vol plané. C'est donc dans une ambiance légèrement tendue que le groupe entre dans le château. L'angoisse de ce qui les attend y est pour beaucoup…

Tout est très lumineux, contrairement à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de l'intérieur du château. De grandes fenêtre, invisible de l'extérieur à cause de la végétation, éclairent le sol en marbre de l'immense hall d'entrée, terminé par un impressionnant escalier de pierre. Malgré les meubles recouverts de poussière et les fleurs fanées, l'ambiance n'est pas aussi lugubre que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Leur première impression est donc ponctuée d'un « ouf » de soulagement. Ils redeviennent moins tendus (disons, autant qu'à l'ordinaire), leurs mains tremblent moins et ils chacun réfléchit aux excuses qu'il va présenter aux autres pour son attitude de toute à l'heure.

Si seulement ils savaient ce qui les attendait…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze : Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Si seulement _vous_ saviez ce qui les attend ! **Reviews SVP !**


	16. To be or not to be un château hanté 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. J'ai honte…Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, j'en mets deux d'un coup ! Enfin, pas tout à fait deux chapitres…il s'agit des deux premières parties du chapitre 14. La troisième et dernière partie arrivera…plus tard.

Merci beaucoup à **Fallen-angel09**, **Xina Black**, **Sma**, **Cerisevanille**, **maledian** et (bien sûr) à **magikal fairy **pour leurs gentilles reviews!

J'espère que ce début du chapitre 14 vous plaira. J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire (je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment)...

Si vous aimez (ou que vous n'aimez pas), vous savez comment me le faire savoir !!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 14: "To be or not to be" un château hanté?

Partie 1: Esprits, êtes-vous là ?

_En promenade aux Landes Disney…_

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial aux Landes Disney. Même un voyageur, de passage dans ce monde merveilleux et peu habitué aux mœurs de ses habitants, pourrait le deviner, à l'agitation peu habituelle qui règne depuis tôt ce matin. Tous les habitants sont dehors, parlant, riant, dansant et chantant. Plus à l'écart, quelques touristes essayent de deviner quelle fête est en train de se fêter et quelle attitude il leur faut adopter. Mais aucune affiche n'est là pour leur faciliter la tâche et les personnages Disney ne semblent pas penser nécessaire de les mettre au courant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de l'événement qui se fête aujourd'hui. Peut-être pouvons-nous demander à un passant…

La Narratrice (à un passant): Excusez moi ! Pouvez-vous me dire…

Mais le passant passe sans même me regarder. J'aurais du me douter qu'une momie serait peu encline à me répondre, avec l'épaisseur de bandelettes qui recouvre ses oreilles et sa bouche...Autant pour moi ! Essayons plutôt avec ce vieux monsieur qui arrive…

La Narratrice (au vieux monsieur): Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Excusez moi ! Pouvez-vous me dire quel…

Vieux Monsieur : Quel sera votre avenir ? Mais bien sûr ma demoiselle ! Vous avez de la chance de m'avoir trouvé car je suis le _meilleur_ des enchanteurs !

La Narratrice : Non pas du tout ! Je voulais juste savoir quelle fête se…Attendez ! Vous avez dit…avenir ? Vous lisez l'avenir des gens !?

Vieux Monsieur : Si je lis l'avenir ? Je m'y suis même promené, dans l'avenir ! Je sais absolument TOUT !

La Narratrice : Tout… ?

Vieux monsieur : Et bien…_presque_ ! Mais mes prédictions sont réputées pour êtres précises et fiables à 88,88 !!

La Narratrice : Alors je pourrais peut-être vous poser quelques questions…

Vieux Monsieur : Mais certainement ! Avec plaisir, mademoiselle !

La Narratrice : Alors, voilà…J'ai des amis (L'auteuze : Tu parles pas de nous j'espère…) qui sont en ce moment dans un château soit disant « hanté », et qui aimeraient savoir ce qui va leur arriver…

Vieux Monsieur (en transe) : Oui ! Je les vois ! Il y a une rouquine en robe de chambre, un brun sous-alimenté avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, un blond aux traits fins, presque aristocratiques, et une demoiselle aux long cheveux bouclés. Tous les quatre sont dans un château et…

La Narratrice : Et… ?

Vieux Monsieur : Rien, je ne vois plus rien…Le noir complet.

La Narratrice : Oh non ! Dommage…Merci quand même…Je suppose que la meilleur façon de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, c'est d'aller les voir. Merlin ! C'est quand même dommage !

Le Vieux Monsieur : Vous savez mon nom ?…C'est vrai que je suis célèbre ! A bientôt !

Et, après un dernier clin d'œil, le vieux monsieur (Merlin ?) disparaît…

On ne sait toujours pas quelle est cette fête mais peut-être vaut-il mieux aller rejoindre les autres…

_Retour au château…_

Wendy, Drago, Harry et Hermione sont toujours à l'entrée du château, attentifs au moindre détail qui pourrait prouver la présence d'esprits malfaisants. Mais l'intérieur du château est loin d'être aussi terrifiant qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. L'atmosphère est même plutôt agréable : tout est silencieux, calme, et la lumière, à travers les vitraux, est douce et colorée. De vieux objets, éparpillés aux quatre coins du hall, semblent raconter l'histoire de ce lieu étrange. Une histoire où les personnages sont de vieux roi, de belles princesses, de charmants princes et de serviables sujets. Une histoire où la musique est un mélange de chants, de chevaux qui galopent et de violons qui pleurent. Une histoire où les épées s'entrechoquent au rythme des guerres et où les romances naissent et meurt au fil des saisons. Une histoire qui a duré des siècles dont la splendeur est aujourd'hui balayée par le vent du temps. Une histoire dont il ne reste plus qu'une odeur de poussière.

Dans un silence presque religieux, le groupe se sépare, chacun attiré par des objets et des passés différents…

Harry est tout de suite subjugué une magnifique épée, accrochée au mur, à une dizaine de mètres. Wendy, elle, fonce vers une armoire poussiéreuse, à gauche des escaliers, tout au fond de l'immense hall. Drago, quand à lui, meut d'envie de monter les escaliers. En effet, ceux-ci sont recouverts d'un véritable tapis rouge ! Qu'il serait agréable, pense-t-il, de monter ses marches, comme une véritable star ! Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il y va… Hermione, de son côté, est persuadée que ce château possède une merveilleuse bibliothèque…et part à sa recherche.

-Tous les châteaux dignes de ce nom ont une bibliothèque !murmure Hermione en montant précipitamment les marches.

Mais une question s'impose rapidement à son esprit. Comment la trouver ? En effet, une fois arrivée au premier étage, le chemin se sépare déjà en trois directions différentes. A droite, un long couloir étroit et sombre avec, de chaque côté, des portes fermées. A gauche, un couloir plus large, avec des portes à doubles battants. Tout droit, de nouveaux des escaliers…

Hermione hésite, avance, recule, fait un pas vers la gauche, deux vers la droite, change d'avis…Puis, elle aperçoit Drago ! Celui-ci est tout content d'avoir marché sur un vrai tapis rouge et affiche un sourire satisfait et rêveur.

-Malfoy ! Au lieu de prendre cet air stupide, tu ne voudrais pas te rendre utile, un peu ?

Expression stupéfaite du Serpentard, du genre « Qui me paaaaaaarle ? ».

-Je cherche la bibliothèque, dit Hermione, comme si ces paroles pouvaient répondre aux nombreuses questions muettes du blond.

Retour au visage inexpressif à la Malfoyfashion.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, que tu cherches la bibliothèque ou les toilettes ? Tu penses qu…

Mais Drago est coupé par la brunette, qui le saisit par les épaules et le pousse vers le couloir de gauche.

-Cherche par là ! Je monte à l'étage…

Drago va pour protester mais se ravise. Même s'il ne cherche pas la bibliothèque, rien ne l'empêche de visiter un peu. Après tout, c'est aussi _son_ château, _sa_ récompense. Certaines pièces contiennent peut-être des bijoux ou autre chose de précieux ! Mais, alors qu'il entre dans la première pièce, il voit une ombre traverser le couloir…

Hermione est arrivée à l'étage supérieur. Après deux secondes d'hésitation, elle décide de visiter le couloir de gauche en premier lieu. Mais, alors qu'elle jette un dernier coup d'œil au couloir de droite, elle aperçoit une faible lumière. Intriguée, et peu être un peu inconsciente, elle décide de suivre cette drôle de lueur...

Wendy est arrivée devant l'armoire. On voit, à son expression, qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment elle est arrivée là. C'est vrai que l'armoire est assez spéciale, blanche avec des dessins dorés, et que Wendy n'en a jamais vu de semblable…Mais de là a venir l'observer.

-Ce n'est qu'une armoire…soupire-t-elle, comme si elle c'était attendu à quelque chose de spéciale.

-Un peu de respect quand même !s'exclame une voix de femme.

Wendy sursaute et cherche des yeux la personne qui vient de parler…en vain.

-Qui a parlé ?s'écrie-t-elle, effrayée.

Le château est hanté, se rappelle-t-elle ! Elle est peut-être en présence d'un esprit malfaisant qui, vexé du manque de respect qu'elle a témoigné à l'armoire, va se venger ! De plus en plus paniquée, Wendy se met à crier. Mais personne ne semble l'entendre. Personne ? Pas vraiment…

Harry a enfin réussi à décrocher l'épée du mur. Il l'observe maintenant avec de grands yeux émerveillés. _Ca_ c'est une vrai arme ! S'il en avait une comme ça, Voldemort ne serait plus un problème du tout…

_(Rêve de puissance…Un beau chevalier, sur son noble destrier qui répond au doux nom d'Eclair de feux (le destrier, pas le chevalier !), salut d'un geste gracieux son peuple serviable. Mais, tout à coup, un ennemi du chevalier surgit et se met à crier des mots latins bizarres. Heureusement, il se mélange dans ses déclinaisons, ce qui lui fait perdre du temps. Sans perdre une seconde son sang froid, le chevalier dégaine son épée et, majestueusement, l'enfonce dans le méchant. Le peuple, heureux, se met alors à chanter : « Vive Harry notre héros ! » .fin du rêve)_

Mais non ! Au lieu de ça, on lui a remit un bout de bois de dix centimètres (L'auteuze : En faite, c'est 27.5 centimètres…Les fans sont des rapaces !), bon, admettons, vingt-sept centimètre et demi, comme unique arme contre le mage noir le plus puissant de l'univers ! Et on attend de lui qu'il fasse assez d'exploits pour pouvoir écrire sept livres ! C'est tellement injuste ! Si ses lecteurs savaient à quel point Harry Potter est malheureux…Mais alors que Harry rumine sur son sort, une voix menaçante surgit de nulle part :

-Tu ferais mieux de poser cette arme…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!(Réaction prévisible)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze: **Reviews!!!**


	17. To be or not to be un château hanté 2

J'ai un peu peur du verdict. Je ne suis pas sûre de beaucoup aimer ce chapitre…Je viens (à l'instant) de l'écrire et je n'ai pas assez de recul pour le juger. Il est censé faire un peu peur mais bon… ; )

Bonne lecture quand même ! ……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Partie 2 : Quand le soleil n'est pas là, les esprits dansent 

_Rappel : Drago vient de voir une ombre…_

Drago sursaute et se retourne précipitamment. Mais le couloir semble désert…

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répond (ce qui n'a jamais rassuré personne). Drago décide alors d'entrer le plus vite possible dans la première pièce venue et de fermer la porte à clef.

-Le château _n'est pas_ hanté, murmure-t-il en essayant très fort d'y croire.

Mais son cœur bat à cent à l'heure et ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il manie la serrure. Anxieux, il a tout de même la présence d'esprit de vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne se cache dans la pièce où il vient de s'enfermer…Il n'en voit heureusement aucun et, malgré sa peur, ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le magnifique mobilier.

-Ces meubles anciens contiennent certainement des objets de valeur…

Ses yeux brillent et ses mains ne tremblent plus : il lui a suffit de penser à une présumée fortune pour oublier tout le reste ! Il ne changera donc jamais ? …Tiens !? Il se met à chanter maintenant…

…Rêve ta vie pleine d'or

C'est le secret du bonheur

Rêves de montagnes d'argent, de billets qui dansent au vent

Et de piles de diamants

Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles

Au lieu de décrocher la lune,

Rêve d'obtenir une fortune…

(L'auteuze : Drago ! D'habitude, je te soutiens, mais là…Il y a peu être un esprit malfaisant dans le couloir et toi tu _chantes_ !!!??)

Mais Drago n'arrête pas pour autant de chantonner. Pire ! Il se retrousse les manches et ouvre le premier tiroir à sa droite, avec comme objectif de se remplir les poches. La déception se lie sur son visage lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'y a là que des papiers (et pas verts !)…Gardant espoir, il le referme et passe au suivant. Mais, rapidement, il s'énerve. Pas de bijoux de valeur ! Ces magnifiques meubles, datant de plusieurs siècles, ne sont remplit que de feuilles A4 ! Des pages et des pages, recouvertes d'une écriture fine et irrégulière. Sans se demander une seconde ce qui peut être écrit sur toutes ces feuilles, Drago, dégoûté, les observe d'un œil triste. Mais quelque chose attire son attention…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il s'agit d'un calendrier, Drago le devine dès le premier coup d'œil. Cependant, ce calendrier ne ressemble en rien à ceux de son monde. Premièrement, l'année dure treize mois (mais certains mois durent quarante jours et d'autres seulement quinze). De plus, au lieu de correspondre à un certain saint ou à une fête, chaque jour correspond à une blague, un proverbe ou une devinette. Seules les fêtes importantes (Drago constate qu'il a trois Noël dans l'année) sont inscrites en rouge. Intéressé, Drago décide de se renseigner sur le jour d'aujourd'hui…Son sang se glace lorsqu'il lit :

« ECLIPSE ANNUELLE ! Les soleils tournant autour des mondes Disney s'éteindront simultanément ce jour, vers midi. Nous rappelons aux personnages Disney que l'éclipse, qui durera environ deux heures, est une tradition vieille de plus d'un siècle et qu'elle permet aux… »

Mais Drago n'arrive déjà plus à lire. La lumière décline ! Affolé, il essaye d'assimiler ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Une éclipse est prévue aujourd'hui, vers midi et, à en juger par l'ombre qui semble tout recouvrir autour de lui, il est midi !

-Merlin! C'est pas mon jour !

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces quelques mot que les ténèbres achèvent de faire disparaître le peu de lumière restante. Tétanisé, il essaye de réfléchir. Il fait maintenant complètement nuit et les esprits vont sortir se promener de partout dans le château. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils se rendent compte de sa présence ! Sa seule solution est de se cacher dans un des placards de la pièce et de prier Merlin pour que l'ombre aperçue plus tôt ne l'ait pas vu. Tremblant, il se glisse tant bien que mal dans un placard. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire la grimace à l'odeur de moisie qui règne dans sa cachette. Mais il est vite ramené à l'effrayante réalité lorsqu'il lui semble entendre une porte claquer à l'étage supérieur. Il ferme le plus silencieusement possible la porte du placard derrière lui et se recroqueville au fond du meuble. La peur gonfle dans sa poitrine. Une, deux, trois…Les secondes s'écoulent au ralenti. Il lui semble entendre un cri. Mais il doit rêver…A présent, le silence est aussi pesant que les ténèbres. Sa respiration s'accélère. Le silence absolu est encore plus effrayant que tout le reste, songe-t-il. Comment savoir si on est encore vivant lorsqu'on entend plus rien ? Mais un détaille le rassure : son cœur bat -il sent ses battements contre ses genoux- c'est la preuve qu'il est toujours en vie…Mais pour combien de temps ? La peur reprend possession de son corps aussi vite qu'elle s'était apaisée. Drago croit maintenant distinguer des ombres. Une d'elle, à la forme spectrale, l'inquiète particulièrement. Elle semble flotter, à quelques mètres, sans but apparent. Soudain, elle se tourne dans la direction de Drago et le fixe de ses yeux argentés. Le cœur de Drago fait de tels bonds dans sa poitrine qu'il a l'impression qu'il va bientôt le recracher. Le spectre semble s'en lécher les babines d'avance car ses yeux brillent de plus en plus. Et il s'approche dangereusement. La peur de Drago est à son comble. Il va bientôt mourir…

-Non ! Je suis dans un placard, je ne peux pas voir des choses à plusieurs mètres de moi ! Je les imagine !

Les ombres s'évanouissent aussitôt et, une fois de plus, la peur diminue brutalement. Le répit est de courte durée lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a exprimé à voix haute ses dernières pensées. Il vient de signaler sa présence aux esprits ! Et ce n'est pas tout : la porte de la petite pièce dans laquelle il est caché vient de s'ouvrir et de se refermer, il en est certain. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, des bruits de pas surgissent du silence. Les esprits l'ont entendus ! Ils viennent le chercher ! La respiration de Drago devient de plus en plus difficile et tout son corps lui fait mal. Il se met à penser à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé faire avant de mourir. Il sent quelque chose de brûlant, sûrement des larmes, couler le long de ses joues. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent et il lui semble apercevoir de la lumière à travers les fissures du meuble. _Il_ est devant le placard, pense Drago. En effet, la porte commence à s'ouvrir doucement, laissant entrer de plus en plus de lumière. Si seulement j'étais invisible, a le temps de penser Drago. Et ses yeux croisent ceux d'une créature effrayante, petite et défigurée…

_Rappel : Hermione vient de voir une drôle de lumière et décide de la suivre…_

D'un coup, elle se rappelle cette histoire de fantômes et s'arrête. Mais, après tout, les fantômes ne produisent pas de lumière ! Poussée par sa curiosité et épaulée par son courage de Gryffondor, elle décide de continuer. Elle ne sent aucun danger particulier et s'est toujours fiée à son incroyable intuition. Pourquoi se tromperait-elle aujourd'hui ? Mais Hermione n'a pas le temps de s'interroger, la petite lumière s'éloigne de plus en plus. Si elle ne se dépêche pas, elle va la perdre ! Elle se met donc à courir. Il était temps ! Elle a juste le temps de voir la lumière s'engouffrer par la dernière porte, tout au fond du couloir. Hésitante, elle reste un moment devant la porte à double battant, entrouverte. Puis elle entre…

Quelle surprise ! C'est la bibliothèque ! Mais pas n'importe qu'elle bibliothèque. Celle-ci est cent fois plus grande que celle de Poudlard et il y a des livres jusqu'au plafond. Les yeux de Hermione se mettent à briller d'émerveillement. Il y a ici plus de livres qu'il n'est possible d'en lire en une vie ! Afin de calmer l'émotion qui la gagne, elle ferme les yeux un instant…

Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, son cœur bondit d'effroi. Il fait nuit ! Ses yeux sont ouverts, elle en est certaine, mais il n'y a plus aucune lumière autour d'elle. Tout est désespérément noir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?interroge-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mais, sans lumière, les livres ne livrent jamais leurs réponses…Elle essaye de réfléchir à une explication logique, ou du moins rationnelle, à ce qui lui arrive mais n'en trouve aucune. Il doit être midi et il faisait très beau dehors il y a encore quelques secondes ! C'est impossible qu'il se mette à faire nuit d'un coup ! Les paroles de Wendy lui revienne alors en mémoire : «

_Un château hanté par des esprits maléfiques et très dangereux !… aucune loi pareil n'existe dans mon monde…Même la loi de la gravitation peut être violée…tout ce qui est horrible et qui fait peur… _». La réponse devient alors évidente. Sa vie est en danger.

-Merlin, viens moi en aide !

Mais Merlin n'est actuellement d'aucun secours et Hermione commence à avoir très peur. Il lui semble entendre de drôles de bruits. Comme des chuchotements…C'est d'abord à peine audible mais cela s'accentue de plus en plus. Elle en est sûre à présent, quelqu'un parle vers sa droite. Son cœur s'accélère. Elle n'arrive pas encore à comprendre le sens de ces paroles mais elle devine que si elle reste où elle est, la _chose_ qui est en train de parler va se rendre compte de sa présence…Et cela sera certainement la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis sa naissance.

Mais où se cacher ? Dans ce noir, elle n'arrive même pas à voir ses pieds. Alors comment faire pour retrouver la sortie ? Tremblante, Hermione essaye de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à faire…en vain. C'est inutile. La _chose_ n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle s'approche… Chaque cellule du corps d'Hermione est imprégnée par la peur. L'ambiance en est électrique. La _chose_ va sentir ma peur et elle va me tuer, pense Hermione. Les chuchotements sont maintenant tellement proches qu'Hermione entend ce que la _chose_ dit. Mais la peur paralyse ses pensées et il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour enfin comprendre. Un frisson glacé, suivi d'un long vertige la gagne.

Car la _chose_ dit :

-La nuits tombe en plein jour et les astres ne sont pas les seuls à mourir. Leurs corps si jeunes s'effritent dans les ténèbres et leurs cœurs arrachés par les êtres de la nuit sont mangés avec avidité. Leur tendre chaire, qui fut si rose, noircit avant d'être engloutit…

_Rappel : Wendy a entendu un voix de femme venant de nulle part et s'est mise à crier…_

Le premier réflexe de Wendy est donc de crier. Mais elle se rend bien vite compte que cela ne sert strictement à rien.

-Je vais attirer les autres fantômes !murmure-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Courir lui paraît une bien meilleur solution et, malgré ses jambes tremblantes, elle court plutôt vite… La peur peut se montrer un moteur incroyable.

Et la Peur est bien là. Elle est même là depuis longtemps…Depuis que Wendy a posé le pied dans ce château hanté. Elle attendait, tapis dans un coin du cœur de sa mère et victime. Elle attendait pour surgir…Et elle s'est jetée sur Wendy comme la misère sur le monde.

Mais elle n'est pas la seule ennemi de la fillette. Quelque chose la suit. Elle court et quelque chose court derrière elle. Elle entend ses pas, trop bruyant pour être ceux d'un homme. Elle essaye de ne pas y penser, de se concentrer sur sa course. Mais la Peur referme ses mâchoires d'acier sur sa gorge et l'oblige à affronter le pire. Quelque chose la suit. Et il faut qu'elle lui échappe. Sa vie en dépend…

_Courir…pied droit, pied gauche, pied droit…plus vite !…ne penser qu'à ça…un pied puis l'autre…éviter un obstacle, pousser une porte…aller à droite ou a gauche ?…N'importe ! Plus vite !…courir !…courir !…courir !_

Mais la Peur lui tient un tout autre discours. La Peur veut que Wendy se retourne. Ce qui suit Wendy fait très peur. Et la Peur à besoin de peur pour se nourrir.

_Me retourner ?…NON ! Courir… _

Mais la lumière, tout d'un coup, disparaît.

Cela donne plus de force à la Peur.

Wendy, malgré l'obscurité, continue de courir. Et quelque chose continue de la suivre. Alors la Peur retire ses mâchoires de la gorge de Wendy. Celle-ci se croit libérée. Mais elle a tort…

Petit à petit, la Peur encercle les muscles de la fillette et les rend tellement mou qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol froid. Son corps, désormais, n'obéit plus qu'à la Peur.

_Rappel : Harry a entendu une voix « menaçante » lui dire de poser l'épée qu'il venait de détacher du mur..._

-Qui vient de parler ?

Harry pense d'abord à une blague de Drago mais se rend vite compte qu'il est seul. Une autre question vient alors se rajouter à la précédente : où sont passé les autres ? Pas très rassuré, il serre l'épée fort entre ses mains. Mais, bien sûr, une épée ne sera d'aucune utilité contre un esprit malveillant…

Un esprit malveillant ou…plusieurs…

Il lui semble entendre un bruit derrière lui. D'un bond, il se retourne. Mais rien ne semble trahir une quelconque présence.

Au contraire, tout est silencieux …Tellement silencieux que Harry en vient à se demander s'il n'a pas imaginé la voix.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas. L'atmosphère est loin d'être aussi douce et agréable qu'à son entrée dans le château : l'air est chargée d'électricité.

C'est à se moment qu'il entend un cri.

Un cri de fille (peut-être Wendy, pense-t-il), qui contient tellement de peur que Harry en a mal au ventre. C'est comme s'il venait de se prendre un sortilège de terreur en pleine figure. Son sang se glace, il est prit de vertige et tout son corps se met à trembler.

Mais il ne faut pas se laisser aller à la peur. Il faut agir. Il faut secourir la personne qui vient de crier.

Peu à peu, son courage reprend le dessus. Serrant l'épée, il se dirige en courant vers le cri…Qui s'arrête aussitôt.

De nouveau, le silence reprend le dessus et, de nouveau, cette impression qu'il a rêvé les secondes précédentes…D'où venait le cri, déjà ? Complètement désorienté, Harry s'arrête de courir. Son esprit est comme paralysé. Droite ou gauche ?

Personne n'a jamais crié.

Cela lui semble comme une évidence. Tout est calme et silencieux. Pourquoi s'en faire ? Pourquoi imaginer le pire ?

-J'ai l'impression de rêver. D'ailleurs, je dois rêver car on dirait que la nuit tombe…Il est midi dans mon rêve, et la nuit ne tombe jamais à midi. Ca y est, il fait nuit. Tiens ! Là-bas, il y a de la lumière…Je vais aller voir.

Harry, complètement hypnotisé, se met à marcher en direction de la lumière. Il marche longtemps ainsi, le regard fixé sur cette drôle de lueur qui brille au loin. Il perd toute notion de temps ou de l'espace. Il ne sait plus où il est, où il va…Et il s'en fiche. Tout se qui compte, c'est cette lumière au loin, qui le protège des ténèbres qui l'entourent.

Enfin, il s'arrête. Il se trouve devant une porte, entrouverte. Tout doucement, il la pousse…

Ce qu'il voit le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Et il aurait préféré ne pas suivre la lumière et rester dans la nuit...

Car la nuit aurait protégé son regard de ce spectacle.

Le spectacle de Drago, Hermione et Wendy.

Morts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'auteuze : Z'avez peur ?lol ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais bien l'auteur, elle n'est pas aussi cruelle. Enfin, on ne sait jamais…**Reviews !**


	18. To be or not to be un château hanté 3

_Bonjour tout le monde!!_

Il est un peu tard pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël! Mais laissez moi vous souhaiter une EXCELLENTE Année 2007, pleine de bonheur, de rire, de réussite, de santé...!!  
Je m'excuse encore une fois d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre (qui est la partie 3 du chapitre 14) et je vous remercie pour votre patience.

Un spécial-énorme-merci-beaucoup à **Schkan**, **Lucie-Fiki**, **Fallen-Angel09**, **sekmeth**, **magikal fairy**, **Xina Black** et **cerisevanille** !!

Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review...;)

Bonne lecture!

Partie 3 : Il était une fois…tout s'explique !

Rappel :_ « Harry, complètement hypnotisé, se met à marcher en direction de la lumière. Il marche longtemps ainsi, le regard fixé sur cette drôle de lueur qui brille au loin. Il perd toute notion de temps ou de l'espace. Il ne sait plus où il est, où il va…Et il s'en fiche. Tout se qui compte, c'est cette lumière au loin, qui le protège des ténèbres qui l'entourent. _

_Enfin, il s'arrête. Il se trouve devant une porte, entrouverte. Tout doucement, il la pousse…_

_Ce qu'il voit le ramène brutalement à la réalité._

_Et il aurait préféré ne pas suivre la lumière et rester dans la nuit..._

_Car la nuit aurait protégé son regard de ce spectacle._

_Le spectacle de Drago, Hermione et Wendy._

_Morts. »_

Harry, horrifié, sens qu'il va bientôt s'évanouir. Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard des corps allongés de ses amis. Oui, ses amis. Même Drago (L'auteuze : Je suis pas sûre que cela soit réciproque, même s'il est mort.). Même Wendy. Et Hermione : si seulement il ne l'avait pas emmené dans ce fichu château ! Elle a l'air si petite, couchée sur le sol froid. Si fragile.

Je l'ai tué. C'est ma faute.

Sa première larme est tellement lourde qu'elle ne prend pas le temps de couler le long de sa joue, elle tombe directement vers le sol. Mais Harry l'atteint avant elle. Il s'est évanouit.

Voilà. Ils sont tous par terre. Le blond, la pipelette, l'encyclopédie et le héros. Les yeux fermés et le visage pâle. Très dramatique tous ça…Très embêtant, aussi. Pas pour eux, ils ont l'habitude (c'est écrit sur leur étiquette : « personnages de romans, très résistants, lavables en machine »). Non, c'est embêtant pour moi. Pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je suis censée raconter _leur_ histoire. Hors, il n'y a plus grand chose à raconter…Deuxièmement, s'ils sont vraiment morts, moi aussi. J.K. Rowling va me tuer. Sans parler de Peter Pan. Très embêtant.

A moins que…

-ENCORE UN !!??

Mrs. Samovar, étonnée et un peu en colère, retourne le corps de Harry pour l'observer.

-Lumière ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce vous qui l'avez apporté, celui-ci ?demande-t-elle en désignant Harry d'un geste de la main.

Lumière, un valet filiforme tout habillé de jaune, entre à son tour dans le petit salon et interroge du regard la cuisinière replète, qui répète :

-Il y en a un quatrième, regardez ! C'est vous qui l'avez apporté ?

-Pas du tout, répond le valet. Comme tout cela est étrange…Vous ne trouvez pas, Mrs. Samovar ?

-Bien sûr, grand bêta, que c'est étrange ! Tout est étrange dans ce château depuis que le maître est parti…Vous m'avez bien dit que c'est le jardinier qui a trouvé la fille habillée en noir ?

-Exactement. Dans la bibliothèque.

-Que faisait le jardinier dans la bibliothèque ? Ne devait-il pas plutôt désherber ?

-Dans cette nuit !…Et puis, vous savez bien que le jour de l'éclipse est un jour bien pénible pour tous…

-A qui le dites-vous ?! J'ai encore l'impression d'être remplit de thé…Enfin !soupire-t-elle. Heureusement que le soleil est revenu !

-Oui…

C'est alors qu'un homme moustachu et grassouillet, habillé comme un majordome, fait son entrée. Il a l'air de très bonne humeur et salut joyeusement la cuisinière et le valet.

-Alors, comment va le garçon trouvé ?

-Lequel ?répond Lumière en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Comment ça lequel ? Je parle de ce…

Mais il s'arrête en apercevant les trois autres.

-Ils…Ils étaient quatre ?s'étonne-t-il.

-Lequel avez-vous trouvé, vous ?interroge Mrs. Samovar.

-Le blond, il me semble, répond le majordome en les dévisageant tous un à un.

-Où ?

-Dans le salon des écritures…Et les autres, d'où viennent-ils ?

-Des quatre coins du château. Sauf celui-là. Je ne sais pas qui l'a amené, mais il n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

-Et…On en fait quoi ?

Le château n'est donc plus silencieux. Je peux encore raconter une histoire. Celle de ces personnages aux couleurs fanées qui viennent d'un conte légendaire…Et qui pour l'instant se demandent bien ce qu'ils vont faire de nos quatre héros !

-Alors ? Que fait-on ? On ne peut tout de même pas les laisser là !

-Non, c'est évident.

-Qui propose une solution ?

L'auteuze : Moi, je veux bien…

-Et vous êtes qui, vous ?interroge Mrs Samovar.

L'auteuze : Je suis L'auteuze.

-Loteuse ? Quel drôle de prénom ! Mais d'où venez-vous ?

-Mrs Samovar, coupe le valet Lumière, peut-être pourrions-nous écouter sa proposition…

-Oui, oui, bien sûr…admet la cuisinière, un peu vexée. Continuez, je vous prie…

L'auteuze : Merci. Et bien, ces quatre personnes sont des amis à moi et je pense qu'il faudrait au moins ramener le corps de Draco dans le monde des sorciers…Wendy aussi… Et Hermione…Pour les enterrer.

-De quoi parle-t-elle ?demande Mrs Samovar en se tournant vers le majordome grassouillet.

-Si j'ai bien compris, elle compte enterrer ces jeunes personnes…Peut-être une pratique pour appeler Satan ?

-Appeler _qui_ ?

-Satan, répond Lumière. C'est le diable. On dit que si on lui offre quelque chose qu'il désire, il vous exauce un vœu.

-Vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas ! Et vous croyez que si je lui offre des pots de confiture de fraise maison, il pourra me donner le nouveaux tablier de cuisine multifonctions ?demande la cuisinière, intéressée.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas trop. D'habitude, il demande plutôt des âmes innocentes, des sacrifices humains, des…Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer la confiture de fraise, on ne sait jamais !

-Des sacrifices humains ??s'exclame Mrs Samovar. Vous voulez dire que Mademoiselle Loteuse veut enterrer ces jeunes personnes_ vivantes_ pour obtenir les faveurs de Satan ?

-Simple supposition…

L'auteuze : Comment ça _« vivantes »_ ? Ils sont _vivants_ ??

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous les avions tué ?s'indigne la cuisinière.

L'auteuze : C'EST MERVEILLEUX !!! ILS SONT VIVANTS !!!

L'auteuze se met alors à courir de tous les côtés, en chantant « Ils sont vivants ! Ils sont vivants ! ». Comme c'est touchant…

-Cette jeune fille est folle, murmure Mrs Samovar, effrayée.

-Folle…ou possédée !commente Lumière en regardant la chorégraphie de L'auteuze.

-Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne détruise tout !ajoute le majordome.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'agir car Drago vient de se réveiller. Lumière est le premier à s'en apercevoir.

-Comment allez-vous jeune homme ?demande-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

-Qu…Qu…Qui êtes…v…vous ?

-Je suis Lumière. Et voici Mrs Samovar et Big Ben. C'est lui qui vous a retrouvé.

-Evanoui dans un placard !confirme le majordome.

-AH !

Drago, tremblant, s'éloigne en rampant de Big Ben, le majordome grassouillet. Il se rappelle bien du vrai visage de celui qui la extirpé de son placard ! C'était un monstre. Peut-être s'est-il déguisé en majordome ?

-Que vous arrive-t-il, enfin ?s'exclame Lumière, surpris d'un tel comportement.

-Peut être est-il fou lui aussi ?propose la cuisinière.

-Si c'est pour me remercier…grogne Big Ben, vexé.

C'est le moment que choisit Wendy pour ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

-J'ai faim !s'exclame-t-elle avant même de s'être relevée.

-Bien dit !s'écrie la cuisinière. Que voulez-vous manger, mademoiselle ?

-Et bien…réfléchit Wendy en se levant. Je prendrais bien quelques tartines de Nutella et de confiture de fraise, s'il vous plait !

-Je vais vous cherchez tout ça !

Ce n'est que maintenant que Wendy réalise ce qui se passe : L'auteuze saute et crie de tous les côtés, Harry et Hermione sont allongés au sol, et Drago tremble dans un coin de la pièce. Elle remarque aussi le valet habillé en jaune et le majordome moustachu.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ?demande-t-elle, curieuse.

-Ce sont des esprits malveillants ! Des monstres !s'écrie Drago.

-Des gens qui vous offrent des tartines de Nutella et de confiture de fraise dès le réveil ne peuvent pas être des monstres, s'exclame Wendy en engouffrant une des tartines qui lui tend la cuisinière.

-C'est moi qui ait fait la confiture !explique celle-ci, ravie de l'appétit de la jeune fille.

-C'est délicieux !

Une sorte de complicité culinaire se forme instantanément entre les deux personnages Disney.

-Tu en veux, Drago ?demande Wendy.

Mais Drago, dans son coin, refuse d'un ton catégorique :

-Je suis sûr que c'est empoisonné !

C'est alors que se réveille Hermione.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? demande-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oui ! Un petit déjeuné fameux !répond Wendy, qui vient d'avaler la dernière tartine.

-J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar…murmure Hermione. J'était dans un château hanté et la lumière s'éteignait, d'un coup ! C'est un peu stupide…Après, une voix disait…Je me souviens qu'elle disait : « _La nuits tombe en plein jour et les astres ne sont pas les seuls à mourir. Leurs corps si jeunes s'effritent dans les ténèbres et leurs cœurs arrachés par les êtres de la nuit sont mangés avec avidité. Leur tendre chaire, qui fut si rose, noircit avant d'être engloutit…_ ».

Un frisson glacé parcourt Wendy. Elle commence à regretter les tartines engouffrées si vite…Et si Drago avait raison ? Si elles étaient empoisonnées ? Doucement, elle s'éloigne de Mrs Samovar, Lumière et Big Ben…

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Granger !s'exclame Drago. C'est la vérité ! On est toujours dans ce foutu château hanté et la lumière s'était éteinte car c'était le jour de l'éclipse !

Ces paroles ont pour effet de réveiller Hermione tout à fait. Elle bondit et sort sa baguette magique de sa poche, la pointant sur la cuisinière, le valet et le majordome. L'effet désiré est atteint sans effort. En effet, Mrs Samovar, Lumière et Big Ben reculent et se mettent à trembler.

-Je vous en pris ! Pas encore un sortilège !pleurniche Big Ben. Nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez !

Hermione, déstabilisée par une réaction si vive, abaisse sa baguette. Les trois personnages ne sont pas rassurés pour autant et fixent le bout de bois magique avec peur.

-Vous avez déjà été victimes d'un sortilège ?demande Hermione.

-Oui, répond Lumière. C'était il y a longtemps…Mais encore maintenant, à chaque éclipse, le sortilège ressurgit.

-C'est pour cela que nous devons rester vivre ici, dans ce château isolé, explique Mrs Samovar.

-Mais…En quoi consiste ce sort exactement ?demande Hermione qui semble comprendre certaines choses.

-C'est une longue histoire, répond Lumière. Je peux vous la conter mais, _je vous en supplie,_ rangez votre baguette ! Je vous promets qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ici ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez et je comprends que vous ayez eu peur, mais je vous jure que nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensifs.

Convaincue par les yeux implorants de Lumière et par les pleurs de Big Ben, Hermione range sa baguette.

-Expliquez-vous maintenant, dit-elle.

Lumière acquiesce et décide de commencer son histoire. Malheureusement, L'auteuze, toujours aussi hystérique, fait beaucoup trop de bruit et il n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

-Faites la taire, par pitié…soupire-t-il.

Hermione veut à tout prix entendre ce que le valet a à dire et décide de s'occuper elle-même de L'auteuze…

-Eh ! L'auteuze ! Tu peux te taire, maintenant, s'il te plait ?

L'auteuze : Hermione ! TU ES VIVANTE !! C'est MERVEILLEUX ! Si tu savais comme je suis HEUREUSE de te voir ! MAGNIFIQUE ! SUBLIME ! Elle est VIVANTE !! Elle est VIV…

-Stupéfix !

BAM ! (bruit de L'auteuze qui tombe, stupéfiée, par terre)

-Désolé L'auteuze…C'est pour ton bien…s'excuse Hermione, avant de retourner auprès de Lumière et des autres.

Elle remarque alors que Harry est enfin debout.

-Vous êtes VIVANTS ! C'est MERVEILLEUX ! J'étais persuadé que vous étiez…MAIS NON ! Vous êtes là. Et toi aussi Hermione !s'exclame-t-il en la voyant arriver. C'est MAGNIFIQUE ! SUBLIME !

-Harry…

-MERVEILLEUX !

-Harry ?

-GENIALISIME!

-Harry!

-C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE!

-HARRY !

-TU ES VIV…

-Stupéfix !

BAM ! (bruit de Harry Potter qui, stupéfié, tombe par terre)

-Désolé, mais tu me donnais vraiment mal à la tête, Harry. Sans rancune ?

Mais, comme Harry est pour le moins dans l'incapacité de répondre, Hermione se rassoit et demande à Lumière de raconter enfin son histoire. Celui-ci, effrayé par la façon dont Hermione a instauré le silence, s'exécute sans discuter:

-Voilà ce que dit le conte, commence le valet : _Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un grand et magnifique château. Dans ce château vivait un jeune prince, comblé de richesse mais orgueilleux, égoïste et capricieux…_C'est vrai qu'il était affreux ! Enfin, bref…_Par un soir de grand froid, une mendiante frappa à la porte du château et supplia qu'on lui accorde un abris pour la nuit. En échange, elle offrait sa seule richesse…une rose. Le prince, d'un geste dédaigneux, repoussa son offrande. Puis il ordonna à ses domestiques _-c'est-à-dire nous-_ de la chasser. Pour punir le Prince, la vieille femme qui était en réalité une enchanteresse, le changea en une bête hideuse, cornue et griffue._

Lumière s'arrête quelques instants.

-Le conte ne précise pas les métamorphoses que l'entourage du Prince à subit. Comme si ce n'était pas important ! Moi, par exemple, l'enchanteresse m'a changé en chandelier. Mrs Samovar en théière, Big Ben en horloge, le cuisinier en fourneau…Heureusement, l'enchanteresse_ lui donna un Miroir enchanté et lui laissa la Rose. Pour briser le sortilège, le Prince devrait apprendre à aimer quelqu'un et, avant que ne se flétrisse le dernier pétale, s'en faire aimer en retour. Sinon, il resterait à jamais une bête..._

-Et il a réussi ?demande Hermione, intéressée.

-Partiellement, grimace Lumière.

-Partiellement ?

-Oui. Il est en effet tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme et celle-ci lui a déclaré sa flamme en retour…

-Mais ?

-Mais le dernier pétale de la rose touchait le sol à la même seconde.

-Et ça n'a pas marché ?

-Au début, on a cru que si. Le Prince était redevenu un Prince et nous avions repris nos apparences normales.

-Mais ?

-Mais à l'éclipse suivante, à mon grand malheur, je me suis de nouveau transformé en chandelier…Et, depuis, à chaque éclipse, le même scénario se produit. C'est ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures. Vous nous avez surpris alors que nous étions tous transformé en objets…

-Tout s'explique !s'exclame Hermione, enchantée (L'auteuze : si je puis me permettre cette expression ; ). Nous vous prenions pour des affreux esprits frappeurs, avoue la jeune sorcière. Mais vous n'êtes que des victimes d'un sort ! Il y a forcément une façon de contrer cette enchantement…Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-Mais alors, s'écrie Drago en se levant précipitamment, si ce ne sont pas des esprits ou des monstres, rien ne nous empêche de récupérer le château ?

-Si vous trouvez comment nous délivrez de cet affreux sort, nous serons trop heureux de vous offrir ce château, répond Lumière. Nous avons tellement hâte de reprendre une vie normale, auprès de gens civilisés…

Voilà. L'espoir d'obtenir ENFIN sa récompense a redonné à Drago un peu de couleur…Lui et Hermione se regardent d'un air entendu. Ils vont délivrer ces pauvres personnages de l'enchantement ! Et récupérer le château…Bien sûr.

………………………………………………………………………

Note : Toute la partie en italique est tirée du livre _La Belle et la Bête_, de l'édition Hachette Disney.

………………………………………………………………………

L'auteuze : Une petite **review**, très cher lecteur ?


	19. Opération bibliothèque

_Bonjour tout le monde!!_

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 15 de « Disneyons-le ! » ! Un énorme merci à vous, qui continuez à lire cette fic', et particulièrement à **Xina Black**,**sekmeth**,** Fallen-Angel09**,** Schkan**,**magikal fairy**,**cerisevanille**,** Lucie-Fiki**,et**La-Mangouste**, dont les encouragements me sont précieux.

Je ne veux rien promettre pour le chapitre suivant mais il arrivera _peut-être_ dans peu de temps…( Je vais faire de mon mieux !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review...;)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 15 : Opération bibliothèque

C'est un Samedi ordinaire à Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers. Pour la plupart à peine sortis du lit, les élèves se déplacent avec lenteur et paresse, comme si cela pouvait faire ralentir le temps, et donc prolonger le Week-End. Pour l'instant, la majorité d'entres eux finissent de déjeuner, tandis que quelques rares élèves, plus rapides, se promènent tranquillement dans le parc.

Bien sûr, il y a toujours une ou deux exceptions…

-Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Hermione, fulminante, s'approche presque en courant de la Grande Salle. Ses pas résonnent dans le couloir et ses cheveux semblent voler tout autour d'elle. Un pauvre élève de première année, qui a la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin, se prend un regard noir qui aurait pu faire fuir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Absolument-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, prouvant à quel point Hermione est énervée. L'effet est immédiat : le premier année s'évanouit de peur. Hermione, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé et trahissant ainsi tous ses principes qui ont fait d'elle une préfète, continue sur sa lancé. D'un geste impatient, elle replace son sac de cours sur son épaule, et vient se planter en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves la regardent, surpris par son comportement. Elle se met alors à crier :

-HARRY POTTER ! DRAGO MALFOY ! WENDY DARLING! Et tant qu'on y est…RONALD WEASLEY!

Divers stratégies sont alors mises en place…

Harry décide –bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce que lui veut Hermione- de se cacher sous la table des Gryffondors. Drago, lui, fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu qu'une sang de bourbe venait de prononcer son magnifique prénom et son très illustre nom. Wendy, curieuse, apparaît en face d'Hermione, invisible aux yeux des autres élèves. Ron, quant à lui, a trop hésité. N'ayant encore prit aucune décision définitive, quand ses yeux croisent ceux d'Hermione, il se lève et la rejoint.

-HARRY POTTER et DRAGO MALFOY !répète Hermione, d'une voix si forte et si claire que Drago ne peut plus faire celui qui n'a rien entendu.

Gêné, le Serpentard se lève donc à son tour. Il essaye de faire une tête de grand-sorcier-qui-va-remettre-la-sang-de-bourbe-à-sa-place, mais il n'est franchement pas très convaincant et quelques Serpentards se permettent de rire (L'auteuze : Depuis l'histoire du coup de foudre, la réputation de Drago n'est plus vraiment la même…).

-HARRY POTTER !s'écrie une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Harry n'a aucune envie de sortir de dessous la table. Il n'a plus vraiment confiance en sa meilleure amie depuis que celle-ci l'a stupéfié. Mais Fred et George interviennent…

-Tu devrais y aller, chuchote Fred (à moins que cela ne soit George) en passant sa tête sous la table.

-Oui, confirme George (à moins que cela ne soit Fred). Sinon, tu vas la mettre encore plus en colère et, au lieu de vous faire crier dessus tous les quatre, c'est toi qui vas morfler !

Harry grimace. Vu sous cet angle…

-Au fait, c'est qui Wendy Darling ? On la connaît ?demande Fred (à moins que cela ne soit George).

Harry ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il déglutit, respire, et sort de sa cachette. Hermione le foudroie du regard, puis sort de la Grande Salle. Sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves, Harry, Drago, et Ron la suivent, la tête basse.

Un fois arrivés dans un couloir isolé, l'étrange cortège s'arrête. Hermione se retourne…et se met à crier :

-VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE DE (L'auteuze : Je censure, merci de votre compréhension) !

-J'ai rien fait, gémissent à l'unisson les quatre autres.

-JUSTEMENT !! VOUS LE VOULEZ LE CHATEAU, HEIN ??

-Oui !s'exclame Drago, avant même que les autres ne comprennent la question.

-ALORS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS FAIRE TOUT LE TRAVAIL TOUTE SEULE !

-Mais…mais…je…je, pleurniche Ron –qui, bien qu'il ait été mis au courant de l'affaire la semaine dernière par ses amis, ne se sent pas du tout concerné.

-TOI AUSSI, RON !crie Hermione. EN TANT QU'AMI, IL EST DE TON DEVOIR DE NOUS AIDER !

-Nous…nous sommes désolés, balbutie Harry. A présent, nous t'aiderons, c'est promis.

-Oui, oui, confirme Drago.

-D'a,a,a,a,a,accord, bégaye Ron.

-Je veux bien faire ma part, ajoute Wendy.

-Bien ! se calme Hermione. Par Merlin, ça fait tout de même trois week-end que je passe à la bibliothèque ! Il est temps que vous vous y mettiez !

-Tu as raison, affirme Harry. Nous allons tout faire ! Ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça !

Satisfaite, Hermione s'en va, laissant Harry, Drago, Ron et Wendy seuls dans le couloir.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve comment désenchanter le château, répète Harry.

-Mouais…répond Drago, pas vraiment convaincu.

-Imagine que Lumière, Big Ben et Mrs Samovar changent d'avis et ne veuillent plus nous laisser le château !!?

C'était THE argument pour persuader Drago de les aider. Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde est à la bibliothèque.

-Comment ça marche ?demande Drago en observant les centaines d'étagères.

-Eh bien…

Harry hésite. Il est déjà allé à la bibliothèque, bien sûr, mais c'était il y a longtemps et voir tous ces livres a tendance à lui donner le vertige.

-Pff…, soupire Ron, en faisant demi-tour. Je préfère encore affronter Hermione.

-On l'a déjà fait !s'exclame Harry d'un ton volontaire, en le rattrapant par la manche. On va bien y arriver !…Qui a une idée ?

-Les livres sont peut-être rangés par thème ?propose Wendy.

-Oui, répond Harry après une rapide vérification. Le problème c'est…comment trouver ce qu'on cherche ? Dans quel thème chercher ?

-Enchantements ?propose Ron.

Aussitôt, les quatre rats de bibliothèque se dirigent vers le –non ! _les_- rayons « Enchantements ». Quatre allées sont réservées aux « Enchantements » ! Comment trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, là-dedans ?

-Peut-être que si on se sépare et qu'on fait une allée chacun…

-On y sera encore dans dix ans, se plaint Drago.

-…

-Finalement, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions…Avec un peu de chance, neuf ans suffiront…, grimace Drago en prenant le premier livre.

C'est donc avec très peu enthousiasme que nos quatre compagnons se séparent et ouvrent, chacun de leur côté, un livre.

-Celui que je viens de prendre fait 953 pages !s'exclame Ron.

-T'as plutôt de la chance, grogne Wendy, le mien en a 1592 !

-Vous n'avez qu'à regarder le sommaire, conseille Drago.

-Le mien n'en a pas !pleurniche Harry.

-Il va falloir que tu le lises en entier, alors !ricane Drago.

Mais Harry n'a aucune envie de lire _Le Premier Dictionnaire Encyclopédique des Enchantements liés à la Pilosité et autres Transformations Physiques Des Autres Mondes, _le dit livre faisant approximativement 15 247 pages. Prenant garde à ce que personne ne le voit, il repose le volume poussiéreux sur son étagère et passe au livre suivant, tout aussi épais mais équipé de la merveilleuse invention qu'est le sommaire. Mais il est vite de nouveau découragé…

-Le sommaire fait trois pages et je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche !s'exclame-t-il.

C'est le moment que choisit la bibliothécaire pour surgir et leur ordonner de se taire :

-La bibliothèque est un lieu de calme et de réflexion, pas de bavardages !crie-t-elle.

Résigné, Harry se met au travail.

_Une heure plus tard…_

Il serait fastidieux d'énumérer le nombre de livres feuilletés, de sommaire lus, de pages tournées, de soupirs et de bâillements. Contentons-nous de dire que ça commence à faire beaucoup…

_Encore une heure passe…_

Harry est sur le point de s'endormir, Ron doit faire une pause à chaque livre, Wendy a trouvé un livre passionnant (_Comment Enchanter L'Homme de Vos Rêves_, de Sacha Touille) et est plongée dans sa lecture depuis presque trois quarts d'heure. Drago, quant à lui, a très, très mal à la tête.

_Et encore une heure…_

Harry dort, Ron doit faire deux pauses entre chaque livre, Wendy lit toujours, et Drago s'est évanoui.

_Une heure de plus s'écoule…_

Harry et Drago se sont réveillé. Ils ont tous les deux rêvé à leur récompense promise et travaillent maintenant avec acharnement. Wendy en est au dernier chapitre et à hâte de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Ron, lui, doit faire une pause à chaque ligne qu'il lit.

_Encore une heure…A moins que cela ne soit deux ? Oups ! J'ai du m'endormir…_

Le soleil commence à se coucher. Fatigués, Harry, Ron, Drago, et Wendy doivent s'avouer vaincus. La bibliothèque a gagné. Elle ne leur a livré aucun réponse…Mais alors qu'ils sont sur le point de partir, un groupe de professeurs (L'auteuze : On dit pas plutôt un « troupeau » de professeurs, par hasard ?), dans un coin de la bibliothèque, attire leur attention…

-C'est merveilleux !s'exclame le professeur Dumbledore.

Ses yeux brillent d'excitation et un large sourire témoigne de sa bonne humeur.

-Cela sûrement très utile aux élèves…lorsqu'ils sauront s'en servir, approuve le professeur McGonagall, toujours beaucoup plus réservée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que le Ministère de la Magie apprécie que la bibliothèque de Poudlard soit équipée d'une telle…_machine_ !réplique Ombrage.

-Et pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus magique !répond le professeur Flitwick. Je l'ai mis au point moi-même, voyez-vous…

-Ah, vraiment ? Avez-vous bien respecté les normes de sécurité de la Fédération Internatio…

-Trêve de bavardages !interrompt Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Et si nous l'essayions ?

-Volontiers, approuve le professeur Rogue. Mais…que rechercherons-nous ?

Dumbledore doit bien admettre que la question du maître des Potions est assez pertinente…Comme pour trouver de l'inspiration, il se met alors à faire plusieurs tours sur lui même, tout en fredonnant une petite mélodie. Exaspérés de l'attitude enfantine de leur Directeur, les autres professeurs lèvent les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, Dumbledore semble avoir trouver une réponse à la question de Rogue : il aperçoit Harry, Ron et Drago, qui les observent, cachés derrière une étagère, et s'exclame :

-Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Malfoy vont nous aider ! Approchez-vous, approchez-vous !

Curieux, les trois sorciers s'approchent de leur Directeur. Ils découvrent alors une étonnante machine, autour de laquelle se sont réunis tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Un moldu l'aurait peut-être comparé à un ordinateur : la machine possède en effet un écran, même si rien n'est écrit dessus pour l'instant. Cependant, il n'y a pas de clavier ; à la place, il y a un rouleau de parchemin, relié à l'écran à l'aide de plusieurs fils argentés.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?demande Drago.

-C'est un MDRM !répond Dumbledore.

-Un èmedéhèrème ?

-Oui ! Un Moteur De Recherche Magique ! Afin de faciliter les recherches à la bibliothèque ! Tous les livres ont été répertorié par thème, catégorie, sous-catégorie, nom d'auteur…Il devient alors très simple de trouver un livre grâce à quelques mots clés ! On écrit ce que l'on cherche sur le parchemin et l'on obtient une liste de livres correspondants. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Si !approuvent les trois élèves d'une même voix. On peut essayer, s'il vous plait ?

Heureux de tant d'enthousiasme, le directeur leur autorise d'utiliser ce nouveau matériel en avant-première.

Drago prend l'initiative et, de son écriture fine et penchée, il écrit :

_« Désenchantement d'un château et de ses habitants. Transformations à chaque éclipse. Monde Disney P.A.L.O.U.R. »_

Aussitôt, des mots dorés apparaissent à l'écran :

_« Résultat de votre recherche : 1 livre_

_Titre : Le Premier Dictionnaire Encyclopédique des Enchantements liés à la Pilosité et autres Transformations Physiques Des Autres Mondes_

_Auteur : Anonyme_

_Etat actuel : Disponible._

_Emplacement : 4ème rayon « Enchantement », étagère du haut, premier livre sur la droite. »_

Un silence s'installe alors. Harry essaye de se faire le plus petit possible et de s'éclipser discrètement, avant que les autres prennent conscience que c'était _son_ rayon et _son_ livre. Les professeurs, eux, sont un peu étonné de la nature de la recherche des élèves…


	20. Désenchantement

_Bonjour tout le monde!!_

Déjà le chapitre 16 !! (L'auteuze : C'est Noël ?) Non, c'est pas Noël, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

MERCI BEAUCOUP à **Lucie-Fiki**,**magikal fairy**, **Ayanne**, **Fallen-Angel09**, **Naellou**, **sekmeth**, et **Xina Black** pour leurs encouragements. Un spécial grand merci aussi à **Schkan**, à qui je ne peux jamais répondre personnellement parce que je n'ai pas son adresse…Merci beaucoup pour tes magnifiques reviews : ) !

Je profite aussi de votre attention pour faire un peu de pub (L'auteuze : pff…) :

Je viens de publier un petit OS, « Immortels Secrets », qui raconte un court passage de la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est assez spécial mais ça me ferais très plaisir que vous alliez y jeter un petit coup d'œil…

Mais place à ce pourquoi vous êtes là :

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review...;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Désenchantement 

Drago, Ron et Wendy ont cherché longtemps, très longtemps. Ils ont fouillé presque tout Poudlard : les salles de classes, les couloirs et le dortoir, puis les recoins plus isolés, les salles désaffectées et même les toilettes. Mais Harry s'était bien caché. Alors, ils ont demandé de l'aide : Drago s'est fait aidé dans ses recherches par un petit groupe de Serpentards, Ron s'est allié à quelques fantômes du château, et Wendy est allé cherché Hermione. Et ils l'ont trouvé…

-Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans ce chaudron, s'il te plaît ?

-Je…Je le nettoie…

-Tu le nettoies ?

-…Oui…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce-que…Parce-qu'il était sale…

-Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'avais pas vu que la solution de notre problème était écrite dans ce livre, alors que tu aurais du le lire, s'il te plait ?

-Je…Je l'ai pas lu…

-Tu ne l'as pas lu ?

-…Non…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce-que…Parce-qu'il n'y avait pas de sommaire…

-ESPECE D' !! SI TU L'AVAIT FEUILLETE, TU AURAIS VU QUE LE PREMIER CHAPITRE S'INTITULAIT : « LES ENCHANTEMENTS DISNEY » !!

Et Harry se fait assommer par un coup de _Premier Dictionnaire Encyclopédique des Enchantements liés à la Pilosité et autres Transformations Physiques Des Autres Mondes_. Le pauvre…

-Vous n'auriez pas du l'assommer !répète Wendy pour la troisième fois, tout en essayant de lui faire boire une potion de réveil. C'est notre héros, notre sauveur, l'élu, le survivant…pas un punching-ball !!

-Il l'avait mérité, répond Drago de sa voix traînante.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu l'aurais lu ce livre, toi ?

Drago ne prend pas la peine de répondre : tout le monde connaît la réponse. D'ailleurs, l'auteur de ce volume poussiéreux de 15 247 pages devait être un peu fou…Avec un titre pareil, son livre n'a jamais du être lu.

-Réveilles-toi, Harry…S'il te plaît…murmure Wendy, de plus en plus embêtée. Je vais me faire virer moi sinon…(L'auteuze : Je comprends mieux…)

Mais Harry demeure parfaitement immobile. Hermione, inquiète, jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il est inconscient…Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. En principe, Mme Pomfresh ne pose pas trop de questions…

D'un signe de tête, tout le monde approuve.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Harry est inconscient. Les potions et les sorts de Mme Pomfresh n'y font rien : il n'a toujours pas bougé d'un sourcil. Mais cette immobilité inquiétante est en faite accompagnée d'un grand tumulte intérieur : _car Harry rêve…_C'est un rêve agréable, un de ceux qu'on ne voudrait quitter pour rien au monde et qui nous font maudire notre réveil matin lorsqu'il nous tire du sommeil. Un rêve riche en couleurs, en musiques, et en senteurs. Mais est-ce bien un rêve ? _Allons voir ça d'un peu plus près…_

La Narratrice : L'auteuze ?

L'auteuze : Oui ?

La Narratrice : Ca te dirais de jouer l'envoyée spéciale et d'aller voir à quoi rêve Harry ?

L'auteuze : Pas de problème !…

_Dans le rêve d'Harry…_

La chaleur et le ciel bleu montre clairement que nous avons quitté l'Angleterre et le paysage est composé de quelques rares arbres poussant sur une terre ocre.

L'auteuze : On dirait la savane africaine…

-_C'est_ la savane africaine, tête de banane !

Ah ? Un étrange oiseau au plumage bleu et au bec orange vient de traiter L'auteuze de tête de banane…

L'auteuze : Les oiseaux parlent ici ?

-Si vous cherchez l'humain au cheveux brun, c'est par là-bas, fait l'oiseau en indiquant la direction de l'Est, où se tient un immense rocher, qui semble dominer la savane.

Malgré l'accueil peu chaleureux, L'auteuze décide de le suivre…

Sous ce soleil de plomb, sa marche jusqu'au rocher lui paraît longue et fatigante. Lorsque, enfin, elle arrive, elle est accueilli par un groupe de lionne…

L'auteuze : Je…Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quelle point les lionnes était imposantes et à quel point leurs dents étaient longues…héhé ! (rire nerveux)…

L'auteuze, prudente, décide de reculer d'un pas et se tient prête à bondir dans ses parenthèses en cas de problème.

Lionne 1: Vous venez chercher l'humain ?

L'auteuze : Heu…Harry ? Oui, enfin non, enfin ça dépend, enfin…Pourquoi ?

Lionne 2 : Ce rêve commence à nous lasser…

Les autres lionnes approuvent alors vigoureusement et commencent à parler toutes en même temps. L'auteuze saisit plusieurs mots (« rose », « rayures », « petit poids », « peur », « vert », « exaspérant » et « violet ») mais n'arrive pas vraiment à construire une phrase intelligente avec tout ça…

Lionne 3 : Venez avec moi, vous comprendrez.

Prenant garde de bien contourner le reste du groupe, L'auteuze suit la lionne jusqu'à une sorte de grotte. Elle y trouve Harry, en train de rire comme un fou.

L'auteuze : Harry ?

-Salut !s'exclame Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mon rêve ?

L'auteuze : Il faudrait peut-être que tu te réveilles, non ? Tu sais, pour aller désenchanter le château et, enfin, obtenir notre récompense…

Mais Harry ne l'écoute pas, c'est évident. Il est en train de fixé la lionne dans les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Alors, petit à petit, le pelage beige de la lionne vire au rose...

L'auteuze (ébahie) : C'est toi qui fait ça ?

A peine a-t-elle posé cette question que des poids verts apparaissent sur les poils déjà rose de la pauvre lionne, qui se met à pleurer.

-Oui !répond fièrement Harry, ignorant la peine de l'animal sauvage qui ressemble maintenant à un œuf de Paques. Je fais tout ce que je veux ici ! Je suis le Maître ! C'est _mon_ rêve ! Tu veux que je te peigne en violet ?

L'auteuze, qui n'a aucune envie de devenir violette mais qui voit bien que Harry commence déjà à se concentrer, décide de faire ce qu'elle sait le mieux faire en cas de problème…Frapper.

Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'une personne évanouie, s'évanouit dans son rêve ? Je suis sûre que vous n'y avez jamais réfléchi ! Heureusement que L'auteuze en a fait l'expérience pour vous…

-Harry !s'écrie Hermione en apercevant son ami se réveiller. On a eu tellement peur !

Doucement, Harry se relève et, après avoir récupéré ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit, il fixe ceux qui l'entourent : Hermione, Ron, Drago et Wendy.

-Ca va ?demande cette dernière.

Elle a vraiment l'air inquiet et Harry sourit.

-Je vais mieux…Je…heu…je suis désolé pour le livre…

-C'est pas grave ! Personne ne l'aurait lu !s'empresse de répondre Ron, voyant bien que Drago allait répliquer tout autre chose.

Harry sourit de nouveau.

-On va le désenchanter, ce château ?demande-t-il.

Je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais assisté à un désenchantement. Par curiosité, je suis donc allé fouillé dans le _Premier Dictionnaire Encyclopédique des Enchantements liés à la Pilosité et autres Transformations Physiques Des Autres Mondes_. Voici ce que j'y ai trouvé :

……..

……Protocole de désenchantement n°58…..

Concernant les mondes de Disney P.A.L.O.U.R. (Rappel : **P**remier **A**massement de **L**andes **O**ù l'**U**topie **R**ègne)

La première chose à faire est de supprimer toute trace d'objets qui ont une forme proche de celle de l'objet-support de l'enchantement. Par exemple, si l'objet-support de l'enchantement était une chaussure, il faudra brûler toute les chaussures du lieu concerné par l'enchantement.

La deuxième chose à faire est de réunir toutes les personnes encore vivantes concernées par l'enchantement dans un cercle peint au sol grâce à une matière comestible. Par exemple, tracer au sol un cercle grâce à de la confiture, puis y réunir toutes les personnes concernés par l'enchantement.

La troisième chose à faire est de prononcer ces paroles, d'une voix forte et claire :

«Oiuytrezasgyezhhn tyezjg hjhd,

poiyuezvb loireh

eztgnfeuhn fdzbyrej hyrfelghrfe ! »

Enfin, si les symptômes persistent, consultez un spécialiste.

……

Oui, ça s'annonce difficile…

_Au château…_

Nos cinq héros ont, eux-aussi, lu le protocole de désenchantement. Ca n'a pas l'air de les faire rire…

-C'est quoi un objet-support ?

-J'espère qu'il vous reste de la confiture… !

-Quelqu'un arrive à prononcer ce charabia ?

La première question était incontestablement posée à Hermione…alors ?

-Je crois que l'objet-support, c'est la rose dont vous nous parliez…dit-elle en se tournant vers Lumière.

-Il va falloir enlever toutes les roses du château ?demande Drago.

-Oui.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Ces lamentations stridentes sont poussées par le jardinier, qui ne semble pas vraiment enthousiasmé…

-MES ROOOOOOOOOOSES !!! NOOOOOON !

-Il considère ses roses comme des réincarnations de la déesse ultime des fleurs, explique Mrs. Samovar.

-Hein ? (L'auteuze : Ce son indéfinissable, que la narratrice a retranscrit en « hein » pour plus de commodité, a été poussé par Ron…Je ne fais qu'éclairer le lecteur… !)

-Ca veut dire qu'il considère ses roses comme les êtres les plus importants du monde…

-MEEES ROOOOOSES !!

-Il va pourtant falloir les brûler…réplique Hermione.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN ! PLUTOT MOURIR !s'exclame le jardinier en lançant un tel regard à la jeune Gryffondor que celle-ci comprend tout de suite que c'est _elle_ qu'il est prêt à faire mourir.

-Me regardez pas comme ça…Harry ! Explique lui !s'écrie Hermione en se cachant derrière son ami.

-Heu…Cher Monsieur le jardinier, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous exprimer mes plus sincères doléances pour vos divi…(L'auteuze : Harry ? Tu veux pas que je m'en occupe ?) Mais L'auteuze va vous expliquer ça mieux que moi ! (sourire hypocrite)

BANG !

Voilà, L'auteuze s'est occupé du premier obstacle. Je sais, ce n'est pas très moral toute cette violence mais bon…Qui avait une meilleure idée ?

Mais les ennuis ne sont pas terminé…

-Il reste de la confiture ? demande Wendy. Pour le désenchantement !s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Non, répond piteusement la cuisinière. J'ai vendu mes derniers pots de confiture de fraise maison à Sat…

-PLUS DE CONFITURE !s'inquiète Wendy. Comment on va faire ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas !répond Drago. On a besoin de « matière comestible ». Y a pas que la confiture qui se mange, tu sais ?

-On prendra du Nutella, décide Mrs. Samovar.

-DU NUTELLA ?? OU CA ?

Bon, laissons de côté les cas désespérés…

-Qui saurait lire ce charabia ?répète Drago en fixant le protocole de désenchantement.

-Heu…Pas moi…

-Désolé…

-Je peux peut-être essayer…hésite Hermione.

Voilà, les plans sont faits et les rôles distribués ! Il ne reste plus qu'à passer à l'action…

_1ère étape : brûler les roses_

Ce que Harry, Ron, Drago, Hermione, et Wendy ignoraient, c'est que ce château a longtemps été célèbre pour sa collection impressionnante de roses. Et, malgré le fait qu'il ne reste actuellement qu'un seul jardinier contre une centaine il y a quelques siècles, il reste beaucoup, beaucoup de roses…De plus, avant de les brûler, il faut les arracher…

-Oh non…

Oh si !

_2ème étape (quatre heures de travail acharné et une centaine d'échardes plus tard) : le Nutella_

Il a fallut attacher Wendy. Elle mangeait le Nutella à même le sol…(L'auteuze : Désespérant...)

_3ème étape : le charabia_

Il fallut presque une heure à Hermione pour enfin réussir à prononcer la formule sans oublier une seule lettre.

Alors, y aura-t-il besoin de consulter un spécialiste ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

4ème étape : connaître le résultat de ce désenchantement pour le moins artisanal Mais ça, c'est le chapitre prochain…Une petite **review** ?


	21. Ils l'ont bien mérité

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Cette fois, je ne me vanterais pas d'un post rapide, mais bon, un mois, c'est pas mal…(j'ai fais bien pire)

Un grand merci à**Xina Black**,** Schkan**,**Ayanne**,** Lucie-Fiki**, **magikal fairy**,** Fallen-Angel09**,**sekmeth**** et ****La-Mangouste** pour votre soutien ! C'est bête, mais lire vos reviews me fait toujours tellement plaisir : )

Mais place au chapitre !

Un petit chapitre où je me montre _excessivement_ gentille avec mes personnages (j'ai failli l'intituler « Le calme avant la tempête » alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, le suivant sera plus…je ne trouve pas d'adjectif convenable XD)…

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 17 : Ils l'ont mérité… 

_Au château…_

-Il est à nous ?

-Il est _vraiment_ à nous ?

-Il nous appartient pour de vrai ?

Ils ont du mal à le croire. Normal, l'auteur les fait poireauter depuis le chapitre 4 avec cette histoire de récompense : ils commençaient à croire que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour écrire le plus de chapitres possibles ! Mais non, même pas. Le château est bel et bien à eux.

-Enfin, notre récompense !s'exclame Drago.

-Et, heu…Il est aussi à moi le château ?demande Ron d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUEST…commence Drago.

-Bien sûr !interrompt Wendy. Tu as participé au désenchantement, tu peux donc en avoir une partie, comme Hermione (L'auteuze : Argh ! _-s'étrangle-_ Ah bon ?). Mais pas autant que Drago, Harry, L'auteuze et moi, qui l'avons gagné auprès du Sultan, ajoute-t-elle.

-On visite ?demande Harry.

En faite, ils ont déjà fait le tour de toutes les pièces au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui, mais, comme tout le monde a l'air d'accord pour une sixième visite, ils y retournent joyeusement. Ils entrent partout, s'exclament devant l'immensité de certaines pièces et la richesse des objets qu'elles contiennent, et s'apitoient sur l'état de délabrement de certains endroits du château, où le toit menace parfois même de s'effondrer.

-Il va falloir faire des réparations, constate Hermione.

-Tout dépend de ce qu'on prévoit de faire de ce château...

La remarque pertinente de Wendy en a fait réagir plus d'un. En effet, tout le monde s'était déjà fait sa petite idée personnelle sur la question : Ron pense que ça serait sympas que tout le monde emménage là et qu'ils y vivent en colocataires, Hermione projette de faire de ce château un musée, Drago veut le transformer en palace dix étoiles (il s'image déjà dans le sauna, invention moldue extraordinaire), Harry voudrait que le château devienne le prochain quartier général de l'A.D, L'auteuze veut le garder pour y passer une paisible retraite (L'auteuze : Bah quoi ?), et Wendy…Wendy a, elle, une tout autre idée…

-C'est-à-dire que…La L.P.P.G.A.M.S.D. (L'auteuze : « Ligue des Pauvres Personnages Gentils et Attachants Mais Sans Défense ». Je me doutais bien que vous ne vous en rappeliez plus !) a vraiment besoin d'aide. Après tout, c'est pour l'aider que tu as accepté ta mission, Harry !

-C'est vrai…Mais en quoi un château l'aiderait ?questionne Harry. C'est _notre _récompense !

-La Ligue a besoin de locaux pour accueillir des…_pensionnaires_. De pauvres personnages qui n'ont nulle part où dormir !! Ca serait vraiment chic de ta part de ne pas les laisser mourir de froid et de faim…Tu peux les sauver, Harry ! Réfléchis-y !

C'est un fait : Wendy a toujours su y faire avec Harry. La preuve, elle a réussit à l'entraîner dans cette folle aventure qu'est « Disneyons-le ! »…

-Mais…Heu…C'est-à-dire que…Oh…_D'accord !_

Voilà. Il a craqué. Cela n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à Drago…

-Comment ça, _d'accord _? Je suis pas d'accord du tout, moi ! Ce château est enfin à nous et il est hors de question qu'on y accueille des « pensionnaires » !!

-Drago ! Ce n'est que provisoire ! S'il te plait !s'exclame Wendy.

-Il ne me plait pas du tout !

-Je t'en pris, sanglote la jeune fille.

Les larmes de Wendy ne mettent pas Drago de son côté. Cependant, elles font réagir Hermione et Ron :

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix !s'écrie Hermione.

-C'est la majorité qui l'emporte !ajoute Ron.

Drago fait mine de sortir sa baguette magique pour régler tout cela en duel de sorciers, mais L'auteuze lui lance un regard si noir qu'il arrête immédiatement son geste et capitule.

-OK, c'est bon ! Accueillez-les vos _pensionnaires_ ! Mais qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps !

Un large sourire apparaît alors sur le visage de Wendy.

-Merci !dit-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, ils ne resteront pas longtemps et, de toute façon, ils n'arriveront ici que dans quelques jours !

-Bien, dans ce cas, rentrons à Poudlard !s'exclame Hermione.

Tous les autres la regardent comme si elle était complètement folle.

-Il faut retourner à Poudlard ! répète-t-elle.

-Pou…Poudlard ?gémit Harry.

-Nooooooooooonnnn !pleurniche Ron.

-Déjà !s'exclame Drago.

-Oui et pas de discussion ! Il faut y retourner ! Il est hors de question que je loupe des cours !

De toute façon, elle ne leur laisse pas le choix. Après un regard complice à Wendy, elle attrape Harry, Ron et Drago par leurs robes et s'agrippe au bras de Wendy…

_Quelque temps plus tard, à Poudlard…_

-Alors, c'était comment ?demande Dumbledore, sans cesser de mâchouiller sa plume, que Harry devine en sucre.

-Hum ! Hum !

Le ton du « Hum ! Hum ! » du professeur Ombrage est sans réplique. Dumbledore, fautif, se redresse précipitamment, pose enfin sa plume (à moitié mangée), et lance un regard qui se veut noir à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago.

-Quitter l'établissement sans permission est formellement interdit !se reprend-il.

-Mais professeur…

-Ne m'interrompez pas Mr Potter! Que cela ne soit pas de votre faute n'est vraiment pas une excuse. Même si on vous enlève, vous devez avoir une autorisation écrite de vos parents –signée par moi-même- l'autorisant !! La mort de vos deux parents n'est pas non plus une excuse ! Vous serez tous collés !! Non ! Vous serez doublement, _triplement_ collés ! Vous…

_toc, toc, toc… _

Coupé dans son élan, Dumbledore se tourne vers la porte. McGonagall entre alors, avant de s'écrier :

-Professeur Ombrage ! Professeur Ombrage ! Un troll, dans votre salle de classe ! Venez vite, tout est ravagé !

-Un troll ??! s'écrie Ombrage avant de se précipiter hors du bureau du directeur.

McGonagall se tourne alors vers Dumbledore et lui adresse un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître à son tour.

-J'ai été convaincant ?demande soudain Dumbledore à ses quatre élèves, tout en reprenant sa plume en sucre.

-Vous…vous n'allez pas nous punir alors ?demande Harry d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr que non Harry, voyons ! Ce que vous avez vécu devait être passionnant !! Il est vrai que vous avez manqué un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et un double cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas des plus intéressants, répond Dumbledore d'un air malicieux. Allez ! Racontez moi tout !! Qui avez-vous rencontré ? Où êtes-vous allé ?

Le ton impatient de leur directeur les fait sourire…Par où commencer ? Dans sa tête, Harry remonte le cours de ses aventures et est impressionné par tout ce qu'il a accomplit depuis qu'il a vu Wendy, la première fois. Inspirant profondément, il décide de commencer le récit…(L'auteuze: Pour connaître ce récit, retour au chapitre 1!)

_Plus tard, dans une salle de classe… _

-Vous êtes donc incapable de distinguer un vrai troll d'un hologramme magique, Minerva ?

-Je suis navrée, Dolores, il paraissait tellement _réel_ !

Ombrage lève les yeux au ciel et, furieuse, s'éloigne en marmonnant :

-Je n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter ! Un troll, à Poudlard ! C'est insensé ! Heureusement (elle sourit), Potter et ses amis ont été punis…Je n'aurait dons pas tout à fait perdu ma journée.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, Ombrage décide de faire un petit tour d'inspection dans les couloirs, histoire de coller encore quelques élèves avant que le soleil ne se couche…

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un couloir…_

-Mrs Granger ! Mr Weasley! Que faites-vous donc dans les couloirs à une heure pareille?s'écrie Ombrage, un sourire carnassier à ses lèvres rose fuchsia.

-Nous retournons dans notre dortoir, répond innocemment Ron.

-Nous étions dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, précise Hermione.

-Et où est Mr Potter ?

-Il est encore dans le bureau du directeur.

-Ah oui ! Pour sa punition, je suppose ! Et bien, je double la votre, pour promenade intempestive !déclare-t-elle en s'éloignant, triomphante.

-Très bien, murmure Hermione. Heureusement que deux fois zéros font zéro…

_Plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore…_

-Vous rendez-vous compte? Ils y sont allé ! Dans le monde Disney ! Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai vu quel livre ils avaient pris à la bibliothèque ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est mon plus grand rêve !

-Excusez mon ignorance, interrompt McGonagall. _Le monde Disney_ ?

-C'est un monde qui vit en parallèle du notre, explique Dumbledore. En vérité, il s'agit même de plusieurs mondes mais on les regroupe sous le nom du monde de Disney P.A.L.O.U.R. Cela signifie Premier Amassement de Landes Où l'Utopie Règne. C'est un monde fantastique, merveilleux, magique !

-Nous aussi, nous vivons dans un monde magique, fait remarquer McGonagall. Qu'est ce que Disney à de mieux que nous ?

-Les couleurs, Minerva. Les couleurs…

_Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors…_

-Harry ! Que fais-tu ?s'écrie Hermione en apercevant son meilleur ami rentrer dans la salle commune, les bras chargés de petites boîtes.

-Aide moi !s'exclame Harry qui a du mal à ne rien faire tomber.

Hermione se précipite, et en profite pour y regarder de plus près…

-Ce ne sont pas des boites !réalise-t-elle. Ce sont des cassettes vidéo ! Mais Harry, que fais-tu avec toutes ces cassettes ? Il n'y a pas de télévision ici et, même s'il y en avait, elle ne marcherait pas !

-Je sais ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore m'a prêté une télé magique, explique Harry, en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Hermione se penche pour voir ce que Harry sort de sa poche. Il s'agit de la télé, dont la taille à été réduite grâce à un sortilège. Pendant que Harry lui redonne sa taille normale, elle observe les cassettes avec curiosité.

-Ce sont tous les Disney !constate-t-elle.

-Exactement, confirme Harry. J'en ai marre de ne rien savoir de ce monde ! Je ne connais aucun des personnages et ça m'énerve ! Tu veux regarder avec moi ? demande-t-il en saisissant_ Cendrillon_.

-Ca me rappellera quand j'étais petite !s'exclame Hermione en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

-C'est parti !

_Encore au même moment, dans la salle de réunion de la L.P.P.G.A.M.S.D. (monde Disney P.A.L.O.U.R) …_

Wendy : J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Mr Potter est d'accord pour accueillir la F.A.C.D. !

Le président de laL.P.P.G.A.M.S.D. : Parfait, mademoiselle ! Vous faites du bon travail ! La Fondation des Animaux de Compagnie Disney et nous même vous sommes très reconnaissants !

Wendy : C'est toujours un plaisir que de vous aider, monsieur le président…Et puis, j'adore les animaux !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze (qui fait la manche, comme d'hab') : Une petite **review** ?


	22. Chat pitre du Cheshire

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Comme promis, un chapitre avec du rythme et…des animaux ! Le tout, moins d'une semaine après le dernier chapitre. C'est pas merveilleux ?

Merci à **Schkan**, **Xina Black**, **summertime02**, **Fallen Angel** et **sekmeth** pour leurs encouragements.

N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, que j'ai écris avec beaucoup de plaisir !

Je précise que –en plus de Disney et Harry Potter- j'ai utilisé _Les aventures d'Alice aux pays des merveilles_, de Lewis Carroll, pour écrire ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 18 : Chat pitre du Cheshire

Rien ne semble pouvoir troubler cette matinée radieuse, qui avance au rythme du chant des oiseaux, eux-même bercés par le souffle léger du vent. Rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait briser cette douce harmonie d'un jour de printemps, semble dire les fleurs, en se parant des plus belles couleurs…

_Rien ?_ Pourtant, cet énorme camion qui avance bruyamment dans la forêt et qui se dirige -il n'y a plus aucun doute possible- vers le château, semble, au contraire, sur le point de tout chambouler. _Ce qui me fait dire ça ?_ Le lapin blanc, pourvu d'un gousset et d'une montre, peint en grand sur toutes les faces du camion. Or, tout le monde sait que les lapins blancs –surtout ceux pourvus d'un gousset et d'une montre- sont synonymes de bouleversements. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Alice pour confirmation…

Le camion roule péniblement. Il faut dire que la forêt qui entoure le château est dense et que les routes qui la traversent sont très abîmées. Quelques loup affamés jettent sur son passage des regards gourmands, mais aucun n'est assez brave pour affronter le véhicule aux dimensions imposantes. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est maintenant hors d'atteinte. Les lourdes grilles du château viennent de se refermer derrière lui…

-Mam'zelle Wendy ?demande le chauffeur du camion en observant la jeune fille en train de descendre les marches du palier.

-C'est bien moi, confirme celle-ci.

-L'patron aimerait vous voir, dit-il en ouvrant la porte du coffre du véhicule, tout en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à y entrer.

Wendy, souriante, entre alors dans le camion…

Elle accède directement à un petit salon, aménagé avec beaucoup de goût. Un lapin blanc, habillé comme un véritable gentleman, apparaît alors et la salut très poliment, comme il convient. Il l'invite ensuite à s'assoire et lui offre même du thé. Car, voyez-vous, pour les lapins, tout commence par un thé (L'auteuze : _T_out commence toujours par un _t_, de toute façon). Une fois le thé servi, le lapin s'assoit à son tour et observe Wendy de ses petits yeux roses.

-Je serais bref, commence-t-il, car je suis _très_ en retard. Comme vous le savez très certainement, je suis le président de la Fondation des Animaux de Compagnie Disney. Vous avez eu l'extrême amabilité d'accepter de recueillir, pour un temps, quelques animaux sans logement. Je suis donc venu ce jour, comme prévu, pour vous les remettre en main propre. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir signer ce document (il lui tend un papier, que Wendy signe), ainsi que celui-ci…(elle le signe aussi). Parfait ! Maintenant, mademoiselle, il faut vraiment que je parte. Je suis tellement en retard !! Restez ici, je vais chercher vos nouveaux pensionnaires…

Le lapin se lève alors et se dirige vers une petit porte en bois, qu'il prend soin de refermer derrière lui. Wendy, se retrouvant seule dans le petit salon, décide d'admirer les photos accrochées aux murs. Emerveillée, elle aperçoit un jeu de cartes en train de jouer au croquet avec des flamands roses et des hérissons, un chat en train de sourire de toutes ses dents et une petite fille avec un coup si long que sa tête semble toucher le ciel.

-Voilà des photos bien curieuses, murmure Wendy.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrive le lapin, suivi d'un étrange cortège…

-Pas le temps de vous les présenter !s'exclame le lapin en désignant la dizaine d'animaux qui l'entourent. Je suis beaucoup trop en retard ! Je vous ai écrit une lettre qui résume assez bien les habitudes de chacun d'entre eux ! Voilà voilà !

Le lapin raccompagne alors Wendy à l'extérieur et fait descendre les animaux à sa suite.

-Au revoir mademoiselle Wendy ! Oh la la ! Que je suis en retard…

Et puis la porte se ferme, le camion démarre…L'enfer commence.

……………………………………

-Oh ! Par le Créator ! Quelle journée !sanglote Wendy, toute tremblante, devant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Pauvre Wendy ! Il faut avouer que sa journée a été particulièrement difficile…

-¤-¤-¤-Flash-back-¤-¤-¤-

-9h00-

Le lapin blanc la fait sortir de son camion. Et elle se retrouve dans le parc -en compagnie d'une chèvre, de trois chats, de deux chiens, d'une souris, d'un raton-laveur, d'un singe, d'un perroquet, et d'un poisson rouge.

-9h01-

Les animaux commencent à s'éparpiller dans le parc. Les chiens poursuivent les chats, qui poursuivent la souris. La chèvre mange les fleurs. Le raton-laveur décroche le linge propre en train de sécher pour le relaver. Le singe monte sur tous les arbres et le perroquet le suit en poussant de grands cris. Seul le poisson rouge semble coopérer.

-9h02-

Wendy s'élance dans le but de sauver la petite souris, toujours poursuivie par les trois chats.

-9h10-

Wendy court toujours…mais pas assez vite.

-9h15-

Elle parvient enfin à attraper un des chats par la queue. Celui qu'elle tient est le plus petit des trois. Il est noir, avec le bout des pattes blanc. Elle le maintient fermement dans ses bras et, bien qu'essoufflée, se dirige vers le château d'un pas rapide, tout en priant pour la pauvre souris, qui s'épuise elle aussi.

-9h20-

Ayant enfermé le petit chat dans une des pièces du château, elle retourne dans le parc et…se remet à courir.

-9h30-

Elle arrive enfin à attraper un deuxième chat. Celui-ci est très gros, tout noir et il griffe.

-9h45-

Ayant enfermé le deuxième chat dans une autre pièce, elle décide de poursuivre le dernier chat, un étrange matou au pelage à rayures roses et violettes…Mais celui-ci a disparu !

-10h10-

N'ayant trouvé ni la souris, ni le chat, Wendy attrape la chèvre, alors que celle-ci s'attaquait aux jonquilles.

-10h20-

Le raton-laveur est à son tour capturé et mis dans une des –heureusement très nombreuses-pièces du château. Le linge est –certes- propre mais il est trempé.

-10h30-

Munie d'une banane, Wendy s'approche du singe…

-10h31-

Le singe regarde la banane…

-10h32-

Puis il regarde Wendy...

-10h33-

De nouveau la banane…

-10h40-

Le singe est attrapé. Le perroquet les suit et Wendy les enferme dans la même pièce.

-11h50-

Wendy attrape les deux chiens -qui commençaient à creuser des trous de partout dans le parc- et les enferme.

-11h00-

De peur que le dernier chat s'en prenne au poisson rouge (le si gentil poisson étant resté sagement dans son bocal…), Wendy rentre l'aquarium et le pose sur la table (L'auteuze: Comme si le chat ne pouvait pas passer par la porte grande ouverte et monter sur la table!). Elle s'accorde alors une petite pause (tant pis pour la souris !) et boit un grand verre d'eau.

-11h30-

Wendy découvre la petite souris, cachée sous le canapé. Pas de trace du chat.

-11h31-

Wendy décide de lire la lettre que lui a laissé le lapin blanc…

_Chère Mademoiselle Wendy,_

_Etant à peu près certain d'être très en retard lorsque nous nous verrons (cela m'arrive très fréquemment depuis que je me suis disputé avec le Temps), j'écris cette lettre afin de vous parler des chers compagnons que vous allez garder un moment. Ils sont au nombre de onze et, malgré un caractère très prononcé- ils sont adorables. _

_Voici leurs fiches :_

_Les chiens :_

_-Gurgi : Un petit chien au pelage gris. Il est très affectueux mais il est voleur et mange beaucoup._

_-Pato : Un vieux chien qui déteste les chats. Surtout Lucifer. Prenez garde !_

_Les chats :_

_-Figaro : Il est jeune et très joueur. Il déteste être séparé de Cléo, son poisson rouge._

_-Lucifer : Un gros matou méchant et égoïste. Il griffe, il mord et il ment._

_-Le Chat du Cheshire : C'est lui qui risque de vous poser le plus de problèmes, étant donné qu'il possède un certains nombre de pouvoirs magiques. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par ses longues phrases philosophique…il est fou !_

_-Meeko : C'est un raton-laveur très actif, mais très gentil._

_-Cléo : C'est un poisson rouge très sage. Rien d'autre à signaler._

_Gus-gus : C'est une souris un peu simplette. Evitez de lui donner des problèmes de maths trop compliqué à résoudre, il serait bien incapable d'y arriver !_

_Djali : C'est une chèvre très gourmande. Attention, elle mange à peu près tout !_

_Iago : Un perroquet schizophrène qui peut se montrer charmant comme exécrable._

_Abou : Un petit singe très malin mais très voleur._

_En espérant vous avoir aidé et en attendant de vous revoir,_

_The White Rabbit._

-12h00-

Wendy est en train de se faire une omelette pour le déjeuner quand le Chat du Cheshire apparaît.

Le Chat du Cheshire (d'un ton joyeux): Vous, vous êtes dans le pétrin ! Vous ne savez pas vous occuper des animaux, cela se voit aisément.

Wendy (agacée) : Et à quoi cela se voit-il, je te prie ?

Le Chat du Cheshire : La question serait plutôt « Comment cela se voit-il ? ». Et la réponse serait : je l'ai vu grâce à la perception des rayonnements lumineux -comprenant l'ensemble des mécanismes physiologiques et psychologiques par lesquels ces rayonnements déterminent des impressions sensorielles de nature variée- par l'œil, l'organe de la vue, et le cortex visuel, zone spécialisée du cerveau qui analyse et synthétise les informations collectées en termes de forme, de couleur, de texture, de relief, etc. _Cela est-il clair ?_

Wendy (_très_ agacée) : Ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens !

Le Chat du Cheshire : Normal, je suis fou ! Normal, tous les chats sont fous !

Wendy : Je ne suis pas d'accord, les chats ne sont pas _tous_ fous !

Le Chat du Cheshire : Bien sûr que si ! La preuve : les chiens ne sont pas fous, vous l'admettez ?

Wendy : Apparemment…

Le Chat du Cheshire : Et bien alors, vous remarquerez que les chiens grondent quand ils sont en colère, et remuent la queue quand ils sont content. Or _nous les chats_, nous grondons quand nous sommes content et nous remuons la queue quand nous sommes en colère. Donc nous sommes fous !

Wendy : Tu me donnes mal à la tête !

Le Chat du Cheshire ( souriant et disparaissant petit à petit) : J'en suis absolument navré…

-13h00-

Gurgi, un des deux chiens, se met à hurler à la mort.

Wendy : Hé ! Pourquoi tu cries si fort ?

Gurgi : J'ai faim !

Wendy (étonnée): Toi aussi, tu parles ? On est pas sortit de l'auberge…

Gurgi : J'ai faim ! Crachoulli machoulli ! J'ai faim !

Wendy : Oui ! Heu…Tu veux manger quoi ?

Gurgi (tout excité): Ce que j'aimerais manger ? DES CREPES !!

Wendy : Des crêpes ! T'es sûr ?

Gurgi : Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Gurgi est sûr qu'il a très faim de crêpes !

Wendy : Bon bah…Je vais les faire…

-13h30-

Wendy se brûle en faisant sa deuxième crêpe, encore plus cramée que la première…

-14h00-

Wendy a, à présent, un petit tas de crêpes devant elle. Elle les prend, et va les donner à Gurgi.

-14h01-

Gurgi : Youpi ! Youpi ! Crachoulli machoulli! Gurgi a des crêpes !

-14h02-

Gurgi mange la dernière crêpe, sous le regard étonné de Wendy.

-14h03-

Wendy sort de la pièce où Gurgi s'endort déjà, rassasié. C'est alors qu'elle entend Iago proférer des insultes. Elle s'approche et comprend qu'il est jaloux.

Iago : Moi aussi, je veux des crêpes !! Des crêpes ! Des crêpes ! Des crêpes !

Tous les animaux se mettent alors à hurler qu'ils veulent absolument des crêpes. Wendy retourne dans la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux.

-15h00-

Les animaux, enfin servis, s'arrêtent de hurler. Wendy, ayant extrêmement mal à la tête, s'allonge sur le canapé pour faire une petite sieste quand soudain…

Le Chat du Cheshire : Mademoiselle ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Que devenez-vous ?

Wendy (murmurant): Je deviens folle…

Le Chat du Cheshire : Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Chez moi, tout le monde est fou ! D'ailleurs, le vers à soie m'a souvent rapporté que le rose, pour un papillon, c'était très convenable. Tout comme le fait de mesurer sept centimètres de haut –ou de longueur, tout dépend de la position du vers à soie, bien sûr…Mademoiselle ? Savez-vous marcher sur la tête ? Parce que je crois que…

-16h00-

Le Chat du Cheshire (sur un ton de plus en plus monotone) : Et il faut dire que monsieur The White Rabbit est un homme –je veux dire un lapin, bien sûr- remarquable. Quelle fâcheuse idée il a eu de se fâcher avec le Temps. C'est comme le Chapelier, cet homme doit toujours vivre à l'heure du thé. C'est tout à fait…

Wendy (suppliante) : Je t'en supplie, tais-toi !

Alors, le Chat sourit et disparaît très lentement, en commençant par le bout de la queue et en finissant par le sourire, qui persiste encore quelque temps après que le reste de l'animal ait disparu.

Wendy (très perturbée) : Ma foi ! Il m'était souvent arrivé de voir un chat sans sourire, mais un sourire sans chat, c'est bien la chose la plus curieuse que j'aie contemplée de ma vie !

-16h05-

Hurlement de souris. Wendy accourt mais il est trop tard. Le Chat du Cheshire a mangé Gus-Gus la souris.

Wendy (sanglotant) : Pauvre souris !

Le Chat du Cheshire (lui offrant son plus beau sourire) : Voyez-vous, un chat sans souris, c'est un peu comme un chat sans sourire…Ce n'est pas vraiment un chat !

-16h30-

Abou, qui en a assez d'être enfermé dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, décide de tout casser.

-16h30 et 30 seconde-

Abou réalise son projet : il casse tout.

-17h-

Ca y est. Tout est cassé.

-17h30-

Djali a de nouveau faim. Se trouvant dans la bibliothèque, elle commence à manger les livres.

-18h00-

Iago se remet à crier des insultes. Wendy soupçonne le Chat du Cheshire de s'être introduit dans la pièce et d'être à l'origine des hurlements du perroquet, mais elle n'a pas le courage de vérifier.

-18h30-

Wendy se fait un chocolat chaud. Elle tremble et est sur le point de pleurer.

-¤-¤-¤-Fin du flash-back-¤-¤-¤-

-Vivement que les autres arrivent pour m'aider, murmure Wendy.

-Et quand arrivent-t-ils ?demande le Chat du Cheshire, intéressé.

-Demain…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze : Une petite review d'encouragement à la pauvre Wendy ?

Le Chat du Cheshire : A moins que vous ne préfériez m'encourager, _moi_ !?

L'auteur : Vous avez aussi le droit d'encourager l'auteur, qui a écrit un chapitre en moins d'une semaine _pour vous_ !


	23. Anim' au château

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à **Xina Black**, **magical fairy**, **summertime02**, **Schkan**, **sekmeth**, **maledian**, **Ayanne**, **Lucie-Fiki** et **Anadyomede** ! Merci beaucoup de partager le petit délire de « Disneyons-le ! » avec moi ! XD

_Bonne lecture_ à vous, et à tous ceux qui viennent faire un petit tour ici !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 19 : Anim' au château

_Comment ça des animaux ?_ pense Drago, tout à coup paniqué. « Les animaux », c'est la seule chose qu'il a retenu du discours incompréhensible que Wendy vient de leur servir, alors qu'ils arrivent à peine au château. Ajoutés à l'air terrifié de jeune fille, ces mots lui ont fait très peur. Il a _horreur_ des animaux. Ceux-ci ont la fâcheuse tendance de toujours se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. La preuve, que viennent-ils faire dans les propos de Wendy ? Un peu perdu, Drago se retourne vers Potter, Weasley, et Granger. Mais eux aussi semblent pris de court.

-Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?demande poliment Hermione.

Wendy est maintenant aux bords des larmes.

-Ne m'obligez pas à répéter, je vous en supplie, fait-elle en joignant les gestes à la parole : elle s'agenouille et lève vers eux des yeux larmoyants et emplies de supplications.

Bizarrement, cela ne rassure pas Drago.

-Mais on n'a absolument rien comprit de ce que viens de nous dire, répond Hermione d'une voix calme et douce. Respire et répète nous tous ça !

De nouveau, Wendy essaye de se défiler en sanglotant bruyamment. Mais Drago, impatient, la saisit par les épaules, la relève, et la fixe de son regard d'acier.

-Wendy, dit-il d'une voix calme mais sans réplique, tu as exactement dix secondes pour me dire pourquoi j'ai nettement entendu le mot « animaux » dans ta phrase –pour le reste incompréhensible- de toute à l'heure…Top chrono !

Ravalant ses larmes, Wendy s'exécute.

-Et bien, c'est les pensionnaires…Ce sont des animaux, mais ça j'avais déjà dû vous le dire…Non ?

Regards assassins.

-Non ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répond Drago d'une voix étrangement calme. Alors comme ça, les pensionnaires sont des…_animaux_ ?

-Oui, répond Wendy d'une toute petite voix.

-Par Merlin, soupire Drago. TU ES VRAIMENT UNE PETITE…

-Drago, calme toi !s'écrie Harry en s'interposant.

Mais Drago ne se calme pas. Il hurle, jure, et –muni de sa baguette magique- lance des étincelles multicolores de tous les côtés.

Wendy, elle, s'est recroquevillée dans un coin du hall d'entrée et s'est remise à pleurer…

(L'auteuze : Ce chapitre commence bien !)

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

-Reprenons, déclare Hermione d'une voix qui trahit son énervement. Tu as signé un contrat, que tu n'as pas lu, à la suite de quoi un lapin blanc t'a remis onze animaux, plus désobéissants et turbulents les uns que les autres. Tant bien que mal, tu les as séparé et tu les as enfermé chacun dans une pièce. Le problème, c'est qu'un des chats et doté de pouvoirs magiques et à mangé la souris.

-Et le poisson rouge, ajoute Wendy en lançant un regard triste au bocal récemment vidé.

-Et le poisson rouge, reprend Hermione. Nous nous retrouvons donc neuf animaux pour une durée indéterminée, qu'il faudra nourrir et surveiller afin qu'il ne s'entre-tuent pas tous.

-C'est à peu près ça, confirme Wendy.

-Merlin ! TU ES VRAIMENT UNE PETITE…(L'auteuze : On censure !)

_Une heure plus tard, tout le monde ayant bien hurlé, pleuré, et tapé du pied… _

Installés dans un des nombreux salons du château, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Wendy essayent de trouver une solution raisonnable à leur enfer. Drago en a déjà proposé deux. La première étant de retrouver le lapin blanc pour lui remettre « ses chers pensionnaires » en main propre, et la deuxième consistant à…Mais il vaut peut-être mieux oublier la deuxième. La violence ne résout jamais rien.

-Tu nous as dit que c'était la L.P.P.G.A.M.S.D. qui t'avais mis en contact avec la Fondation des Animaux de Compagnie Disney ?demande Harry au bout d'un moment en se retournant vers Wendy.

-Oui, répond celle-ci. La Ligue aime rendre service à d'autres association d'opprimés.

-Vous n'êtes plus vraiment opprimés maintenant que tous les méchants sont morts !remarque Drago.

-Les méchants resurgissent toujours de l'ombre, répond Wendy d'une voix empreinte de tragique.

-Donc, si nous allons voir les membres de la Ligue et que nous leur expliquons que nous ne pouvons plus nous occuper des animaux, ils trouverons bien une solution, non ?continue Harry.

-Cela me paraît l'idée la plus sensée et la plus réalisable que nous ayons eu jusqu'à présent, accorde Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas ! Je pourrais vous y conduire, ajoute Wendy.

-Allons-y !conclut Ron.

_Dix minutes plus tard…_

-Nous y voilà !s'exclame Wendy joyeusement.

D'un geste, elle désigne l'énorme bâtiment en béton qui leur fait face et qui semble avoir été posé là par erreur. En effet, si le décor est paradisiaque –des champs de tournesols à perte de vue et, au loin, d'imposantes montagnes indigo qui semblent percer un ciel turquoise-, le quartier général de la _Ligue des Pauvres Personnages Gentils et Attachants Mais Sans Défense_ en lui-même n'a rien de très esthétique.

-J'espère que l'intérieur est plus accueillant, ironise Ron.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Tout de suite après avoir passé une petite porte en acier –la seule ouverture visible du bâtiment- le groupe se retrouve dans un couloir qui -si le mot _accueillant_ ne le caractérise pas vraiment- contraste magnifiquement avec l'extérieur. Eclairé par de nombreux lustres où pendent des cristaux multicolores, le sol ressemble à un merveilleux arc-en-ciel. Sur les murs, des tableaux colorés représentent les principaux héros du monde Disney, l'air fier et le sourire bienveillant.

Guidés par Wendy, le groupe avance de nombreuses minutes dans ce couloir qui paraît interminable. Plusieurs fois, les tableaux ont fait place à des portes, de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs, mais jamais Wendy n'en a ouverte aucune…

-C'est encore loin ?demande Drago.

-Au bout du couloir, répond Wendy.

-Ah ! Parce que ce couloir à une fin ?

-Tout les couloirs ont une fin, fait Wendy d'une voix grave.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une immense porte à double battants apparaît soudain devant eux. Quelques soupirs de soulagement se font aussitôt entendre. Cela fait maintenant bien vingt minutes qu'ils marchent ! Ce qui n'est pas très logique vu la forme carré du bâtiment vu de l'extérieur…

-Entrez !encourage Wendy en ouvrant la porte et en entrant en première.

Les autres n'hésitent pas à la suivre et tous se retrouvent bientôt dans une immense salle aux murs bariolés. Au centre, un immense fauteuil en velours rouge constitue l'unique mobilier. Et, dans le fauteuil…une énorme souris ! Aussi grande qu'un homme, habillée comme un homme, et sirotant tranquillement un verre de grenadine !

-Bonjour monsieur le président, déclare Wendy, presque solennelle, en effectuant une petite courbette devant la souris.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Wendy !répond la souris –d'une voix d'homme également. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, accompagnée de mademoiselle Granger et de messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Weasley ?

Harry comprend alors que c'est cette souris qui est responsable de tout. C'est elle qui a embauché Wendy pour obliger Harry à sauver le monde de Disney P.A.L.O.U.R. C'est elle qui préside la _Ligue des Pauvres Personnages Gentils et Attachants Mais Sans Défense_…

-Vous vous rappelez sans doute, monsieur le président, que nous devions accueillir quelques animaux afin d'aider la Fondation des Animaux de Compagnie Disney ?répond aussitôt Wendy.

-Bien sûr.

-Malheureusement, nous avons donné notre consentement un peu rapidement, faisant l'impasse sur les nombreuses difficultés et responsabilités d'un tel engagement. Nous sommes tous les quatre navrés mais…nous ne pouvons accomplir cette mission jusqu'au bout.

-Mais, pourquoi ça ? Selon mes informations, il n'y avait que onze animaux, et vous disposez d'un très grand château !

-Il y avais onze animaux, répond Hermione. Mais, maintenant, il n'y en a plus que neuf ! Ils sont enragés nous avons vraiment beaucoup de mal à les empêcher de les entre-tuer ! Un instant d'inattention a conduit deux de ces animaux à la mort et nous préférons les remettre à leur propriétaire avant que cela ne se reproduise.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je vous comprends tout à fait, il faut faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, personne d'autre que vous n'a assez d'espace pour accueillir neuf animaux et ces pauvres créatures _n'ont pas de propriétaire_. Alors, ça ne va pas être facile…

-Il faut les séparer !déclare Harry. Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur de trouver neuf personnes de bonne volonté. Isolés, ces animaux sont certainement charmants…

-Bonne idée !approuve le président. Nous trouverons donc _huit_ personnes acceptant de s'occuper d'un animal et…

-_Huit _?coupe Drago.

-Bien sûr !répond le président. Votre problème était de les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. S'il ne vous en reste qu'un, il n'y a donc plus de problème !

Personne n'arrivant à exprimer que si, il y a encore un problème, la souris-président se lève et les invite à retourner chez eux.

-Je vais me charger personnellement de trouver les familles d'accueil et j'enverrais quelqu'un chercher les animaux qui auront été choisi par ces personnes de bonne volonté ! Au revoir !

Voilà. Avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, la porte se referme sur eux.

_Retour au château… _

-Avec un peu de chance, on aura ce petit chaton noir !s'exclame Hermione d'une voix qu'elle veut joyeuse, mais qui est trop grinçante pour être crédible.

-Avec un peu de poisse, on aura ce petit chat violet !singe Wendy, à moitié folle à l'idée de se retrouver avec le Chat du Cheshire sur les bras.

-La probabilité pour qu'il ne reste que lui est très faible, console Harry.

-Au contraire ! C'est sûr à cent pour cent ! Cet idiot de Mickey va faire choisir aux famille d'accueil l'animal qu'ils veulent. Le chaton noir partira en premier. Par contre, un chat violet et rose, qui sourit et qui disparaît et réapparaît sans cesse, personne n'en voudra !

Personne ne trouve rien à répondre. Ils savent que Wendy a raison.

-D'ailleurs, ce chat, on ne l'a jamais vu !dit Ron.

-Il faut savoir regarder pour voir, fait le Chat du Cheshire en apparaissant.

-Ah !s'écrient Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago en sursautant.

-Oh non, soupire Wendy. Le revoilà !

-J'ai cru comprendre que nos chers amis les animaux allaient nous quitter et que je resterais seul pensionnaire de ce château ?continue le Chat.

-Rien n'est encore sûr !s'écrie Wendy.

-Ah, vraiment ? J'avais cru entendre que cela l'était à cent pour cent…

-Tu as mal entendu ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser. Ma folie me fait parfois entendre des choses inexistantes. Il y a bien sûr aussi la théorie selon laquelle c'est _votre_ propre folie qui vous fait dire des choses inexistantes…

-Je ne suis pas folle !s'énerve Wendy.

-Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage pour vous! Il est très plaisant d'être fou. Les non-fous sont perpétuellement prisonniers du réel et de la logique alors que nous autres, les fous, ne nous embarrassons pas de telles considérations…

-Ca, je m'en suis déjà rendu compte, merci !lance Wendy les dents serrées.

-Vraiment ? Vous avez fait une expérience de folie ?demande le Chat du Cheshire, intéressé.

Mais Wendy décide de ne plus répondre. Elle sait comment le dialogue va s'achever si elle persiste à lui tenir tête: elle, en pleure, et, lui, tout sourire.

Drago, qui lui aussi en assez d'entendre le chat parler, décide de mettre les choses au point.

-Ecoute moi bien le matou bicolore !commence-t-il, menaçant. Je ne supporte ni les chats, ni les fous ! Alors, en ma présence, tu ne parleras pas, tu ne souriras pas, tu ne…

Mais Drago s'arrête alors, perplexe. A peine a-t-il commencé de parler que le chat s'est arrêté de parler et de sourire. Il ne se trouve cependant toujours pas dans une posture très féline. En effet, il a choisit le garde à vous militaire pour montrer son obéissance.

-Et tu ne feras pas de salut militaire non plus !

Instantanément, le Chat du Cheshire arrête son garde à vous et…déroche sa tête de son corps pour jouer au foot avec !

-Tu ne sépareras pas ta tête de ton corps !s'énerve Drago.

Le chat replace alors sa tête sur ses épaules…et décroche sa queue. Avec, il commence à faire de la corde à sauter.

-JE T'ORDONNE DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN CHAT NORMAL !!!hurle alors Drago, hystérique.

-Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est censé faire _un chat normal_ ! rétorque le chat.

-Les chats _normaux_, répond Drago toujours aussi agacé, miaulent, chassent les souris, dorment, et mangent. C'est tout ! Pas de corde à sauter avec leur queue, pas de partie de foot avec leur tête, pas de disparitions subites, pas de magie, pas de problème…Pigé ?

Le Chat du Cheshire fait signe qu'il a comprit, puis, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient subitement de penser à quelque chose de très important, questionne:

-Les chats normaux ont ils le droit de faire des parties de croquet ?

Drago le foudroie du regard.

-Les chats normaux miaulent, chassent les souris, dorment et mangent, répète-t-il. Ai-je évoqué des parties de croquet ?

-Non, avoue le chat. Cependant, rien ne me prouve que les chats normaux ne font _que_ ce que vous venez de dire. Par exemple, ne peuvent-ils pas bailler ? Griffer ? S'assoire ? Regarder ? Chasser les oiseaux ? Non, vraiment, je préfèrerais que vous me fassiez la liste des choses que les chats normaux ne peuvent _pas_ faire. Cela serais plus sûr.

-Par Merlin !soupire Drago. Ce chat ne s'arrête donc jamais ?

-Laissons le dans ces délires !propose Hermione. Et parlons de choses sérieuses.

Tous les regards sont maintenant fixés sur elle.

-De choses sérieuses ?répète Ron.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas du prochain devoir de potion !lance Drago, narquois.

-Non, rassure Hermione. Je ne parle pas de devoirs. Je parle de tout ça (elle ouvre en grand ses bras pour désigner le château). L'état du château est vraiment pitoyable, il faut faire quelque chose avec que le toit ne nous tombe sur la tête !

-Tu as raison, mais avec quel argent ?remarque Harry.

-Je suis prête à donner de ma poche et, si tout le monde y met un peu du sien, je suis sûre que ça peut aller vite !assure alors la jeune sorcière.

-Ca m'étonnerais que cela soit suffisant !déclare Wendy. Remettre en état ce château nous coûtera vraiment cher !

-Il est d'ailleurs hors de question que je donne la moindre mornille !lance Drago.

-Voyons, Malfoy !s'énerve Hermione. Tu payera, comme tout le monde ! C'est aussi ton château, comme tu nous le fait toujours remarquer !

Un bref échange de regards noirs est interrompu par la voix du Chat du Cheshire, qui n'a pas perdu une miette du dialogue.

-Si cela peut vous aider, je suis prêt à vous donner un peu d'argent !déclare-t-il, solennellement.

-Tu as de l'argent ?demande Drago, incrédule.

-Bien sûr ! J'étais le chat d'une Duchesse, explique-t-il. A sa mort –elle s'est fait trancher la tête- j'ai hérité de sa fortune. Normalement, l'argent aurait dû revenir à son fils, mais celui-ci s'étant transformé en cochon…

-On a préféré remettre une fortune à un chat plutôt qu'à un cochon !s'exclame Drago.

-Le choix était vite fait, répond le chat, un peu vexé.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione, c'est pourquoi tu te fais héberger chez nous si tu es si riche ?

-Vous, les non-fous, vous ne comprenez pas grand chose, fait remarquer le Chat du Cheshire, avant de disparaître.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

L'auteuze : Vous avez remarqué que maintenant qu'il y a le Chat du Cheshire, je ne fais presque plus d'apparitions ? C'est à croire qu'ils ont trouvé plus agaçant que moi…XD

L'auteur : En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu…Une petite **review** ?


	24. Alliance ténébreuse

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Etant donné que je suis en pleine « période de révision » pour le bac de français (et donc, pas du tout censée toucher à mes fics), j'ai mis du temps à finir ce chapitre. Mais il est là quand même !XD Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs du chapitre précédent…

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 20 : Alliance ténébreuse

-Vraiment d'enfer cet endroit!

D'enfer, peut-être. Infernal, c'est certain. Même la lune, pourtant pleine, semble cacher ses rayons derrière les nuages pour les empêcher d'atteindre ce lieu maudit, peuplé de murmures effrayants et d'ombres mauvaises. Ici, la Nuit est Reine. Le Roi de ces terres? Il porte le nom de Lord Voldemort, et il est sur le point de recevoir un bien étrange visiteur…

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le garde, méfiant, observe attentivement la créature qui lui fait face. Il sait qu'il doit laisser entrer quelqu'un ce soir, mais il a du mal à croire que ce _quelqu'un_ soit celui qui vient de surgir de la nuit.

-Quelle question indiscrète !fait l'inconnu. Laissez moi passer !

-Pas sans le mot de passe !ricane la sentinelle.

-Apophis !répond aussitôt le visiteur.

Le sourire du garde se fige instantanément. C'est bien la personne qu'il doit accompagner jusqu'au Manoir. De puissants sortilèges protègent ce lieu, et seule une personne ayant reçu le mot de passe par l'intermédiaire d'un mangemort –ou du Lord lui-même- peut le prononcer sans craindre une mort instantanée.

-Bien, je vais vous montrer le chemin, déclare le garde d'un ton beaucoup moins dur.

Il le guide alors le long du sentier qui serpente parmi les tombes d'où sortent des râles angoissants et les arbustes aux épines tranchantes. Une fois le cimetière traversé, ils escaladent d'un pas rapide la pente raide de la colline, du haut de laquelle s'élève, majestueux et inquiétant, le Manoir.

-Nous y voilà !déclare enfin le garde, le souffle un peu court.

D'un geste, il désigne l'entrée du Manoir. C'est ici qu'il doit laisser le visiteur ; maintenant, il faut qu'il retourne à son poste. Sans un mot, l'inconnu s'éloigne et entre dans le Manoir.

-Quel drôle de type, murmure le garde qui, pourtant, n'en est pas à son premier spécimen.

-Le Maître va vous recevoir, monsieur. Veuillez entrer.

-Veuillez donner le mot de passe, veuillez marcher une demi-heure, veuillez patienter une heure, veuillez traverser le Manoir, veuillez attendre de nouveau, veuillez…singe l'inconnu, agacé, tout en lançant un regard noir au sorcier qui lui fait face. Il va falloir que je m'agenouille aussi ?

Le mangemort, étonné du manque de savoir-vivre du visiteur, reste cependant silencieux. Le Maître se chargera de remettre cet énergumène à sa place, pense-t-il.

Devant le mutisme de l'homme qui lui fait face, l'inconnu finit par se diriger vers la porte qu'on vient de lui désigner…

La pièce où il entre est aussi noire et glaciale que le reste de la demeure, et le visiteur ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir à cette atmosphère ténébreuse qu'il aime tant.

-Approchez vous !lance une voix tranchante.

Du propriétaire de cette charmante voix, dissimulé dans l'ombre, l'inconnu n'aperçoit que deux yeux en amandes, d'un rouge étincelant.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas vraiment compris qui je suis, répond-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-Je crains que _vous_ n'ayez pas du tout compris qui je suis !siffle Lord Voldemort, réellement agacé de l'impertinence de son visiteur. Je suis le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps et de tout l'univers ! Je suis le sorcier le plus fort, le plus craint et le plus respecté ! Je suis Lord Voldemort !

-D'enfer !répond l'inconnu d'une voix ennuyée. Le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps et de tout l'univers, hein ? C'est vraiment fantast…

Mais le visiteur, au lieu de terminer sa phrase, se met à bailler. Etrangement, Lord Voldemort n'apprécie pas beaucoup…

-Comment osez-vous !!? Je vais vous faire payer votre insolence ! Prosternez-vous devant moi ou vous mourrez !

-Du calme, du calme ! Vous mettez pas dans des états pareils, mon vieux ! Vous vous faites du mal…

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un jet de lumière vert surgit alors de l'ombre pour venir frapper en pleine poitrine l'impertinent…qui reste dans la même position, les yeux ouverts et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous…Vous n'êtes pas mort !!?s'étonne alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Moi ? Bah…non ! Je suis immortel !

-Vous êtes…QUOI ??!

-Je suis Hadès Roidelenfer, dieu et souverain des Enfers et des morts, fils de Cronos et Rhéa et frère du suprême Zeus. Et, bien sûr, je suis immortel et tout puissant. Mais ça, c'est compris dans le mot « dieu », déclare –solennel mais souriant- le visiteur, qui n'est plus un inconnu.

-Arghh !

-Je comprends votre émotion ! Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être mortel et de devoir se dire que, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra mourir et perdre tout ce qu'on a mit tant de temps à bâtir…pas vrai ?

-…

-En vérité, c'est pour cela que je suis venu…Pour vous proposer un marché. Un pacte d'enfer !

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais l'offre ne me paraît pas très intéressante. Et puis, en principe, c'est moi qui pose les conditions !lance Voldemort, maîtrisant à grande peine une hystérie grandissante.

-Ca, c'est parce que vous n'aviez pas encore rencontré quelqu'un de supérieur à vous, répond Hadès, qui, lui, semble bien s'amuser.

-Personne n'est supérieur à Lord Voldemort !s'écrie alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lançant des étincelles vertes et rouges partout autour de lui.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Personne n'est supérieur !répond Hadès, qui commence à craindre à une crise cardiaque de la part de son interlocuteur. Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur la raison d'enfer de ma visite, voulez-vous ?

Comme Voldemort ne répond rien, le dieu des Enfers enchaîne :

-Comme vous le savez, je viens d'un autre monde. Ce monde s'appelle le monde Disney P.A.L.O.U.R., et, comme tous les mondes, il « fonctionne » depuis des millénaires sur un principe d'équilibre entre les forces négatives et les forces positives. Un équilibre d'enfer, grâce à une équipe de « méchants » d'enfer ! Malheureusement, cet équilibre à été brisé récemment. Tous les méchants sont morts, sauf moi, car je suis immortel…

-Si vous êtes le dieu des Enfers, vous n'avez qu'à les laisser sortir pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre le monde des vivants, remarque Voldemort d'une voix chargée de mépris.

-Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu mais…impossible !

-C'est que vous mentez, conclut Voldemort, vous n'êtes pas le dieu des Enfers ! Imposteur !

-JE SUIS HADES ROIDELENFER, LE SEUL, LE VRAI, L'UNIQUE DIEU DES ENFERS ET JE NE PERMETTRAIS PAS QU'UN PETIT _MORTEL_ DANS TON GENRE SE PERMETTE DE M'INSULTER DE LA SORTE!!!!

-Mais moi aussi, je suis immortel ! J'ai mes horcruxes !s'indigne Voldemort.

-Oui, bien sûr, ricane Hadès. Les horcruxes. Sept vies valent mieux qu'une…Mais sept vies ne font pas l'éternité. Bref ! Revenons à notre marché ! Je vous demande de l'aide afin de « rétablir l'équilibre ». Un meurtre ou deux pas mois devraient suffire. Je me chargerais du reste...

-_Un meurtre ou deux par mois_ ? Je ne suis pas un tueur à gages !s'énerve le Seigneur Noir. Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Et je refuse de servir quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

-En échange, continue l'imperturbable roi de l'Enfer, je vous apprendrais l'immortalité.

-_L'immortalité_ !?répète Voldemort, ses yeux étincelants comme des rubis. J'accepte le marché !!!

-J'en étais sûr, murmure Hadès, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Les mortels sont si faciles à cerner…

Au château, rebaptisé _Praemium_(1) par Drago, les travaux avancent bien. Le toit a été refait complètement et les tours -qui penchaient dangereusement il y a encore quelques jours- tiennent maintenant bien droite dans le ciel. Les couloirs sentent la peinture fraîche et, dans le hall d'entrée, le volume de l'énorme tas de vieilleries et de déchets ramassés à droite à gauche semble augmenter d'heure en heure. D'après les ouvriers, le château devrait être comme neuf d'ici une semaine. Et ce n'est pas la seule bonne nouvelle :

-C'est génial !répète Drago pour la centième fois. J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils nous aient offert le coût des travaux !

-Une chance que l'association du Patrimoine Culturel Disney tienne tant à ce château, admet Wendy.

-Surtout que c'est une grosse somme, tout de même !ajoute Hermione.

Harry et Ron acquiescent, tout en mordant dans leur sandwich. Tout les cinq sont dans le parc qui entoure Praemium, assis à l'ombre d'un magnifique arbre centenaire, où ils dégustent tranquillement leur pique-nique.

-Quelqu'un a nourri les animaux ?s'inquiète Hermione.

D'un geste, Wendy la rassure. Elle a déjà eu le _plaisir_ de s'en charger (L'auteuze : Un épisode assez comique, je dois l'avouer !).

-J'ai hâte que les travaux se terminent, soupire Harry en observant la gigantesque silhouette du château.

-Ils avancent déjà très vite, remarque Hermione. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que les ouvriers utilisaient de la magie pour travailler ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable cependant. Notre magie est vraiment très éloignée de la leur…

-Tout est plus spontané ici !explique Wendy. Il n'y a pas vraiment de règle en magie, ni d'école pour l'apprendre…On sait le faire ou on ne sait pas !

Hermione et Wendy se plongent alors dans un véritable débat sur le côté institutionnel de la magie et sur ses conséquences. Les autres les écoutent d'une oreille distraite, chacun plongé dans ses propres préoccupations.

C'est alors que surgi un des ouvriers, reconnaissable à sa combinaison fluorescente.

-Plusieurs personnes viennent d'arriver et vous réclament de toute urgence !les informe-t-il d'une voix essoufflée avant de repartir en direction du château.

Après un bref échange de regards étonnés, tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers Praemium, leur château.

En effet, plusieurs voitures –des limousines s'il vous plaît !- sont garées devant le château. Harry et les autres se précipitent à l'intérieur, un peu nerveux. Et si c'était les nouvelles familles d'accueil des animaux ?

-Ah ! Monsieur Potter, je présume ?

La jeune femme qui vient de parler –une magnifique indienne aux yeux noirs- s'élance alors vers Harry et s'empresse de lui serrer la main.

-Je viens pour Meeko, le raton laveur. J'ai appris récemment que le pauvre n'avait nulle part où aller. J'ai décidé de l'adopter ! Il faut dire que jamais, sans lui, je ne serais devenue l'immense actrice que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est donc mon devoir de…

-Génial !interrompt Harry, ravis. Wendy va aller vous le chercher…

Wendy, toute aussi contente, s'empresse d'obéir, pendant que Harry se tourne vers les autres visiteurs.

-Et vous désirez… ?

Il faut plus d'une heure à Harry pour remettre à chacun l'animal qu'il souhaite. La chèvre Djali pour la belle gitane aux yeux turquoises, le chien Pato à la princesse tout de blanc vêtue, le chat Figaro au vrai petit garçon, Lucifer aux demie-sœurs de la princesse, Iago et Abou au Géni (seul visage familier à Harry, qui s'empresse de prendre des nouvelles de sa petite-amie Ginette), et Gurgi pour le jeune homme.

-Personne ne veut adopter un adorable chat ?lance alors Hermione d'une voix pure et innocente.

Aucune réponse.

-Oui, il est adorable et il ne réclame qu'une personne aimante pour veiller sur lui, continue Wendy.

Tout le monde part précipitamment.

-Il est tellement sympa qu'on aimerais beaucoup le garder mais, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas lui offrir l'amour et l'attention qui lui est nécessaire.

Les voitures démarrent.

-Cela serait tellement gentil de votre part de…ON VOUS EN SUPPLIE, PRENEZ CETTE SALETEE D'ANIMAL ET BARREZ VOUS AVEC !!

Trop tard. Tout le monde est parti. Enfin, pas vraiment tout le monde…

-Mr Potter ?

-Oui ?répond Harry, espérant que la vieille dame à l'air sévère qui lui fait face est restée pour adopter le Chat du Cheshire. Vous voulez le chat ? On va vous le chercher !

-Non, Mr Potter ! Je ne veux aucun animal ! Je suis la secrétaire de la Ligue et je viens simplement vous confier une mission.

-Une mission ?s'étrangle Harry. Quel genre ?

-Ce genre là, répond la vieille dame en lui tendant un bout de papier, avant de partir à son tour.

_MEURTRE, SERPENT ET TETE DE MORT_

_C'est encore sous le choc que les habitants du petit village des Fées Enchantées ont accueilli chez eux les membres de la P.O.L.I.C.E. (Police Obligée des Landes Intermondial et Commissaires des Eléphants), écrivent nos envoyés spéciaux, Bernard et Bianca. En effet, comment auraient-ils pu deviner que leur paisible village serait témoin d'un meurtre ? La communauté des fées était en effet persuadée que tous les méchants avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire par le célèbre Harry Potter, et donc que le monde de Disney P.A.L.O.U.R. ne devait redouter aucune attaque avant longtemps. C'était aussi ce que croyaient les autorités…Mais ce matin, à 10h30, une fée de la lagune a été retrouvée sauvagement assassinée. Et partout, le même murmure d'incompréhension : « Qui a fait ça ? ». Le seule indice réside dans l'image de la tête de mort avec un serpent qui semblait flotter au dessus de la victime. Mais, comme l'a fait remarqué Monsieur le commissaire, cet indice est bien mince…La communauté des personnages Disney se tourne, une fois de plus, vers le célèbre Harry Potter, qui, espérons-le, saura trouver le coupable…_

(L'auteuze : Oui, espérons-le, parce que le contraire serait vraiment la preuve de son idiotie ! Une tête de mort qui « flotte » au dessus d'un cadavre…Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Que de suspense dans ce chapitre, dites donc !…)

-VOLDEMORT !!s'écrie Harry en lâchant la coupure de journal.

(L'auteuze (indignée) : Hé !! T'as brisé le suspense !! Même pas drôle…)

… …………………………………………………………………………………...

note :

(1) _Praemium _: « Récompense » en latin (à prononcer « praémioume »). Je sais, au début, on a du mal à s'y faire. Mais, en fait, c'est pas pire que « Poudlard », si ? (L'auteuze : De toute façon, c'est nous qui décidons et pas vous, alors tant pis si vous aimez pas ! na : P)

…………

Le mot de la fin de L'auteuze : Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? REVIEWS !


	25. Invitation mortelle

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Et oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces longs mois d'attente (surtout que ce chapitre est plutôt court…) mais je n'arrive plus à trouver le temps nécessaire pour écrire…Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirais cette fic malgré tout, et j'essayerais d'accélérer le rythme. De toute façon, je pense que 3 chapitres après celui-ci devraient suffire pour terminer « Disneyons-le ! »…

J'espère que vous me suivrez quand même jusqu'à la fin de cette folle aventure !XD (L'auteuze : « folle » étant à prendre dans le sens de tarée, bien sûr. lol)

_Un petit rappel du chapitre précédent…_

Lord Voldemort a reçu la visite du grand Hadès, qui lui a proposé un marché : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres commet des meurtres dans le monde Disney, il lui apprendra l'immortalité…

A Praemium, le château-récompense de nos chers aventuriers, les familles d'accueil ont récupéré chacune un animal. Mais personne ne veut du Chat du Cheshire…Pour couronner le tout, la secrétaire de la Ligue vient leur annoncer une nouvelle mission. Un meurtre a été commis dans le village des Fées Enchantées, et tout le monde compte sur Harry pour trouver le coupable. Un coupable tout désigné, car une étrange tête de mort semble « flotter » au-dessus de la victime…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Invitation mortelle

_A Praemium -le soir- devant de délicieuses pizzas, nos chers personnages discutent de leur mission et de la terrifiante nouvelle : Voldemort n'est plus très loin !…_

-Qu'est-ce que…_Voldemort_ vient faire dans cette histoire de meurtre fée ? Ca c'est bien passé dans ce monde, non ? C'est bien toi qui m'a expliqué que l'on était dans un autre monde ? Comment tu-sais-qu…_Voldemort_ a-t-il fait pour venir ici pour tuer une fée ?

C'est la dixième fois ( L'auteuze : Je dirais même un peu plus.) que Hermione questionne Harry ainsi. Certes, les questions ne sont jamais posées exactement dans le même ordre à chaque fois, ni formulées de la même manière, mais, tout de même, Harry commence à en avoir un peu marre. N'est-ce pas à Hermione de répondre aux questions lorsqu'elles sont compliquées ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il une fois de plus.

Et c'est vrai. Voldemort était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait rencontrer dans le monde de Disney P.A.L.O.U.R.. Pourtant, comment expliquer autrement la tête de mort avec le serpent qui lui sort de la bouche ? Surtout que les méchants du monde Disney sont censés être tous aux Enfers…Enfin, pas vraiment tous, se rappelle Harry. Hadès, lui, est immortel.

-Il faut enquêter pour en savoir plus, ajoute-t-il.

-Vas-y tout seul, s'exclame Drago. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres débarque par ici, moi je me tire ! Je veux pas d'ennuis. Je te rappelle que ce gars, c'est un ami de la famille. Si je veux pas de problème, j'ai intérêt à pas me faire remarquer…

-Si on commence notre enquête au village des Fées Enchantées, il y a peu de chance qu'on le croise, fait remarquer Harry.

Drago est bien obligé de le reconnaître, mais il ne change pas d'avis pour autant.

(L'auteuze : Drago, on va mettre les choses au clair. C'est pas à toi de décider. Harry connaît le scénario, donc si Harry dit « tu viens », tu y vas, pigé ?)

-Il en est hors de question, répète Drago.

(L'auteuze : J'ai pas du être assez claire…(air féroce) TU Y VAS ET C'EST TOUT !!!)

-Pff…D'accord.

(L'auteuze : Je rêve ou tu viens de me tirer la langue ?!)

_Le lendemain matin…_

-Non.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-NON !

-Si.

-J'AI DIS NON ET C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE !!!

Pour toute réponse, le Chat du Cheshire offre à Harry un grand sourire qui signifie clairement : « Ne te fatigues pas, je fais ce que je veux et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ! ». Furieux, Harry tente de donner un coup de pied au chat, mais –bien sûr- son pied ne rencontre que du vide. Le chat a disparu.

-Laisse tomber Harry, déclare Hermione, qui a participé à l'échange. On va y aller, et on verra bien s'il nous suit ou pas.

-Il va nous suivre, c'est évident, et il va nous pourrir la vie…pleurniche Wendy qui en a plus qu'assez de ce chat à rayures.

Malgré tout, elle accepte de guider les autres jusqu'au petit village des Fées Enchantées, afin d'aller enquêter sur le meurtre de la veille…

_Au village…_

Mais arrivés sur place, Harry, Hermione, Ron, et Drago oublient tout de leur mission. Ebahis, ils ne peuvent quitter leur regard du décor. Le spectacle est tout simplement…féerique. Partout autour d'eux, des fleurs faisant dix fois leur taille s'élèvent vers le ciel et exposent leurs magnifiques couleurs à la lumière d'un soleil rayonnant. Au sol, du sable multicolore accueille de plus petits végétaux qui semblent former un tapis de verdure. Disposées de manière aléatoire, des maison de différents tailles (pour les touristes, précise Wendy, car les fées ne sont –pour la plupart- pas sédentaires) justifient le nom de « village » à ce lieu magique.

-C'est merveilleux, murmure Hermione.

-Magique, ajoute Harry.

-On voudrait y vivre toujours, renchérit Ron.

-Mouais. Pas mal. Quoique qu'un peu trop…lumineux pour moi, lance Drago.

-Je passe toutes mes vacances ici depuis des années et des années alors, si ça vous fait rien, on va éviter de visiter et on va se concentrer sur le meurtre d'hier, râle Wendy.

Le mot « meurtre » interrompt d'un coup la rêverie des jeunes sorciers. Wendy a raison : il faut qu'ils se concentrent. Il n'y a rien de magique ou de féerique dans ce qui s'est passé hier ici même, et il est de leur devoir de comprendre pourquoi et par qui un tel acte a été commis.

-On commence par quoi ?demande Ron.

-Par le lieu du crime, répond Hermione d'une voix sûre, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Guidés par Wendy, ils marchent jusqu'à la lagune –une magnifique étendue d'eau fraîche, limpide et légèrement salée-, là où a été assassiné la fée. Ils n'y sont pas seuls; c'est comme si toute la population des mondes Disney s'étaient donné rendez-vous ! Serrés comme des sardines, tous ces curieux semblent regarder dans la même direction. D'instinct, c'est par là que se dirige nos enquêteurs, se faufilant tant bien que mal dans la masse. Il leur faut bien vingt minutes pour atteindre le centre de toute cette agitation : _le_ lieu du crime. Ils sont accueillis par Monsieur le commissaire en personne, qui semble incroyablement soulagé de les voir.

-Mes amis !s'écrie-t-il. (L'auteuze : On se connaît ?) Merci d'être venu si vite !…Et bien, je vais y aller, je vous laisse vous occuper de cette affaire…

-Euh…Comment ça ? Vous partez ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Je vais juste…-il s'interrompt un moment pour fouiller dans ces poches- vous donner ceci, répond-t-il en leur tendant des papiers. Ce sont les éléments de l'enquête. Bonne chance !

-Mais… !

Trop tard. La foule a déjà englouti le commissaire. Ils vont devoir s'occuper de l'affaire seuls…(L'auteuze: Comme c'est bête...)

-Allons nous isoler quelque part pour regarder tranquillement ce qu'il nous a donné. Il n'y a rien à voir ici, de toute façon, murmure Hermione.

Tout le monde acquiesce et commence, en sens inverse, la traversé de la foule. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne sont plus anonymes. Ici aussi, au pays des fées, on connaît Harry Potter et ses camarades de Poudlard…

Un groupe de fan : HAAAARRY POOOTTER !

Un autre groupe (majoritairement féminin) : MAAAAAAAAALFOY !

Un autre groupe (majoritairement masculin) : HERMIOOONE GRANGER !

Un autre groupe : ROOON !

Tous ensemble : AAAAAAAHHH !!!!!…

Il leur faut presque une heure pour échapper à la foule en délire.

-Ca dépasse tout ce à quoi j'ai déjà été confronté !s'étonne Harry.

-C'est assez agréable pour l'ego, sourit Drago, ravi.

-Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, grogne Hermione, qui a tout de même les joues rosies par le plaisir.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas prononcé mon nom, lance une voix qui les fait tous sursauter.

C'est une voix qu'ils commencent à connaître et qui est généralement synonyme de crises de nerfs…le Chat du Cheshire.

-Oh nooooooooooon, pleurniche Wendy.

-Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas ? Ou bien parce que ton nom est imprononçable ? Ou encore parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à regarder mon visage et que donc ils ne t'ont même pas aperçu ?lance Drago, narquois.

-Possible, répond le Chat, imperturbable. Ou impossible. Qui sait ?

-Certainement pas moi en tous cas !soupire Hermione. Bon ! On regarde ces papiers, oui ou non ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle commence à les déplier et à les observer, avant de les faire circuler. Il y a d'abord plusieurs photos de la victime : une magnifique jeune femme à la peau blanche comme la lune, allongée sur le sable, ses pieds baignant dans la lagune et ses longs cheveux couleur sable disposés en auréole autour de son visage. Seule ombre à ce tableau enchanté: le poignard, fiché profondément dans sa poitrine. Sous chaque photo, il est écrit : « Fée de la Lagune, Celle qui s'Amuse à Découper la Lune en Milliers de Petits Morceaux et qui les fait Danser sur l'Eau. ».

-C'est son nom complet, précise Wendy.

Il y a aussi une photo de la fameuse tête de mort et du serpent : pas de doute, il s'agit de la Marque des Ténèbres.

-C'est bien Voldemort !s'exclame Harry.

-Oui, confirme Hermione d'une voix tremblante. C'est signé.

Mais Hermione ne parle pas de la Marque des Ténèbres. Dans ses mains, elle tient un document d'une toute autre importance. Un mot, signé de la main de Voldemort lui-même…

_« Mon très cher et très méprisé Potter,_

_Quelle merveilleuse cachette que la tienne ! Un monde entier à ta disposition pour fuir Le Plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps(1) ! Mais Lord Voldemort(2) est omniscient, et ton reposant exil touche maintenant à sa fin…_

_Crois Le Plus Grand Sorcier du monde(3) sur parole lorsqu'il te dit que tu vas bientôt mourir, car ta fin n'a jamais été aussi proche. En effet, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres(4) vous convoque à une bataille sans précédent, toi et tes petits amis qui s'acharnent pitoyablement à Lui(5) mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

_Et oui, mon très détesté Potter, ce meurtre était une invitation. Je te vois d'ici réfléchir à toute vitesse : pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas prévenu ? Le papier que tu tiens entre tes mains est pourtant connu des autorités ! A qui faire confiance alors ?…A personne, Potter. A personne. Mais tente tout de même de trouver quelques personnes prêtes à te suivre pour ma petite « Carnage Party », histoire que tu ne te retrouves pas tout seul face à mon armée de Mangemorts et de…(je te laisse la surprise !)_

_A bientôt ! (voir l'invitation en pièce jointe pour plus de précisions)_

_Signé: Le Plus Fort des Sorciers(6)_

_(1)MOI !_

_(2)encore MOI !_

_(3)devine qui c'est ? MOI !_

_(4)bien sûr : MOI !_

_(5)re-le merveilleux MOI !_

_(6)le sublime MOI ! »_

-J'ai comme l'impression que les choses se compliquent pour vous, non ?…

La question du Chat du Cheshire se perd dans un silence lourd de réponses. Oui, les choses se compliquent sérieusement.

(L'auteuze : Dans un sens, ça n'a jamais été aussi simple : une unique bataille est c'est fini ! Bon, bien sûr, il y a de fortes chances pour que le mot « fini » soit à prendre au sens « mourut » du terme…Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce que la mort ?)

-Bien dit !répond le Chat du Cheshire, toujours aussi souriant. _Qu'est-ce que la mort ?_

* * *

Le mot de la fin de L'auteuze : Je sais, il a fallut BEAUCOUP de temps d'attente pour PEU de temps de lecture…MAIS le chapitre est là ! Comme quoi, gardez espoir pour le prochain…XD 

L'auteure : L'auteuze fait tout pour m'enfoncer, ne l'écoutez pas. Le chapitre suivant sera plus long. De plus : Review:carburant. Carburant:chapitre vite et bien écrit. Donc: **REVIEWS SVP !**


	26. Réunion,stratégie,et comment perdre son

_Bonjour tout le monde ! (enfin s'il y a encore quelqu'un XD)_

Voici le chapitre 22 de « Disneyons-le ! »...

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 22 : Réunion, stratégie, et comment perdre son temps…

_Afin de se préparer pour la bataille finale, qui aura lieu demain, nos héros ont convié tous ceux qui pourraient y prendre part à Praemium, pour une petite réunion…_

.o°Oo.°0°.oO°o.

Sont présents à la réunion:

-L'ordre du Phénix

-L'armée de Dumbledore

-Les Fantômes

-La Ligue des Pauvres Personnages Gentils et Attachants Mais Sans Défense

-Les inclassables : Malefoy, Le Chat du Cheshire…

-Le public

.o°Oo.°0°.oO°o.

Harry :

Hum ! Hum ! (L'auteuze : Harry, fais gaffe ! On dirait Ombrage quand tu fais ça !) Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux. C'est merveilleux de savoir que vous êtes tous prêts à vous battre contre Voldemort ! Je rappelle que cette dernière réunion est sensée veiller à ce que tout soit au point pour la bataille de demain. Comme on est nombreux, je propose que chacun ait seulement un temps de parole, pour commencer.

Severus Rogue :

Et pourquoi ça ? C'est totalement injuste !

Harry (air sadique):

Ok. Premier temps de parole terminé pour Severus Rogue. C'est marqué ? (L'auteuze : Marqué !) De plus, attendez que je vous donne la parole pour parler, ok ?

Le Baron Sanglant (outré) :

Il se prend pour qui ce gamin !?

L'auteuze (amusée):

Premier temps de parole terminé pour le Baron Sanglant ! Et, bien sûr, un mauvais point pour avoir pris la parole sans permission !

Harry :

Exactement. Merci L'auteuze. C'est bon, tout le monde a compris ?

…_Silence…_

Harry :

Je vois que oui…Parfait ! Alors, la bataille de demain s'annonce…Heu…Comment dire ?

L'auteuze :

Difficile ?

Harry :

Oui, difficile. Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas très bien ce qui nous attend et de quoi exactement sera composée l'armée de Voldemort...

Drago :

Moi je sais ! Il y aura mon père, ma mère, ma tante, mes oncles, mes cousins, mes…

Jiminy Cricket :

Une charmante réunion de famille, en bref…

Drago :

Exactement ! Et c'est pourquoi je REFUSE d'y prendre part, c'est compris ?

Mulan (hystérique) :

Tu refuses de combattre ? C'est lâche de ta part ! Toute ta famille y va et pas toi ! Tu es la HONTE de ta famille ! La HONTE, tu m'entend ?

Dumbledore :

Ne fais pas attention à elle, Drago, elle souffre d'un complexe de l'honneur familial. Moi j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très généreux et altruiste au fond de toi…

La Fée Bleue :

Heu…Moi aussi, je vois le bien de partout, mais pas à ce point ! De la générosité et de l'altruisme ? C'est vraiment enfouie très profondément en lui alors…

Mimi Geignarde :

Moi, j'ai confiance en toi Drago ! JE T'AIME !!

Le Baron Sanglant :

C'est un très bon élément de ma maison, en tous cas…Un très bon élève et un bon joueur de quiddich…

Hermione (agacée):

Un bon joueur de quiddich ? Il n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Harry !

Harry (énervé) :

Ca c'est vrai ! Sans le portefeuille de son père, il ne ferait même pas partie de l'équipe de Poudlard !

McGonagall (sèchement) :

Mr Potter ! Ne sommes-nous pas sensée parler de la bataille de demain ?

Harry :

Heu…Si…Excusez mon emportement, professeur…Bon, revenons à notre sujet…

Drago :

Je n'irais pas me battre demain, un point c'est tout ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici ! Je fait partie du camp des méchants à la base ! _(à part)_ D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais revendre des infos au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Jiminy Cricket (qui a deviné ce que vient de marmonner Drago) :

Si je puis me permettre, en tant que conscience, il me semble que c'est une très mauvaise idée…

(L'auteuze (qui est restée trop longtemps sur sa philo) :

Mais qu'est-ce que la conscience ?)

Le Chat du Cheshire :

Les mauvaises idées sont parfois les meilleures…

McGonagall :

Ce que vous venez de dire est parfaitement inutile, monsieur…monsieur…monsieur le Chat !

Le Chat du Cheshire :

Faux !

McGonagall :

Vrai !

Le Chat du Cheshire :

Vrai !

McGonagall :

Faux !

Le Chat du Cheshire (un sourire satisfait):

C'est ce que je disais…

Drago (agacé) :

On peut revenir à mon problème, deux secondes ?

L'auteuze :

Désolée Drago, tu as déjà parlé plus de fois que le temps maximum autorisé, je vais devoir censurer tes prochaines paroles…

Public :

Drago censuré ! Drago censuré ! Drago censuré !

Drago :

Mais c'est pas ju…°censuré°

Public :

OUAIS !!

Harry :

SILENCE s'il vous plaît ! Revenons à nos mouton, voulez-vous ?_ (rires du public) _Mais non ! Pas nos moutons au sens propre ! Oh…Quels gamins…Je voulais dire, revenons-en à ce pourquoi nous sommes tous là !

McGonagall :

Bonne idée ! Nous en étions à… «une bataille difficile ».

Hermione :

Exactement professeur !

Harry :

Oui, euh…Donc, en effet, la bataille s'annonce difficile…Mais…En fait…Heu…Voilà !…Des questions ?

…_Un troupeau de mains se soulèvent vers le ciel…_

Harry :

Oulalalala…Pas trop quand même, hein ? Il va falloir se coucher avant demain pour être en forme pour la bataille !_ (les mains restent levées) _Bon…Luna ?

Luna :

Est-ce vrai que les bidibonchettes à poils verts se sont alliées aux greulochiroises bleus lors du 100ème Congrès de la poikruyont, en 4568 avant J.-C. ?

Harry :

Heu…Je vais reformuler…Y a-t-il des questions _concernant_ la bataille de demain ? _(aucune main ne se baisse)_ Heu…Professeur Binns ?

Professeur Binns :

Y a-t-il plus de morts ou plus de vivants dans la région des Oulirtz ?

Harry :

Heu…Je vais reformuler…Y a-t-il des questions _concernant_ la bataille de demain ? _(aucune main ne se baisse)_ Heu…Tonks ?

Tonks :

Et bien, je voulais te demander…Heu…Je sais plus, désolée…

Harry :

C'est pas grave…_(soupir)_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps ?

Fred Weasley :

En même temps, à quoi peut bien servir une réunion la veille d'une telle bataille ? On ferait mieux de tous prier.

George Weasley :

Je dirais même plus, on ferait mieux de tous prier.

La Dame Grise :

Personnellement, ça ne me servirait pas à grand chose de prier…Je suis déjà morte.

Le Public :

Quel égoïsme !

Mickey :

C'est vrai ça ! Elle pourrait prier pour moi !

Lee Jordan :

Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas que tes couleurs se fadent lors de la bataille ?

Merlin :

Voyons ! Voyons ! Je trouve le niveau d'énervement bien haut... Il faut se calmer car s'énerver n'apporte rien de bénéfique ! Je vous propose donc un exercice : je vais tous nous transformer en écureuil ! Vous verrez, après, vous aurez de quoi philosopher car l'écureuil est une créature minuscule qui a d'énormes problèmes, et…

Harry :

Heu…Je crois qu'on a assez de problèmes comme ça…

Remus Lupin :

En effet…Vous ai-je dis que demain, c'est la pleine lune ?

…_grand silence…_

Sirius Black :

Non, mon frère, tu peux pas nous faire ça…

Remus Lupin :

Vraiment désolé…

Dumbledore :

Severus fabriquera de la potion tue-loup, n'est ce pas Severus ?

Severus Rogue :

°Censuré°

Dumbledore :

Harry, s'il te plaît, tu peux laisser le professeur Rogue s'exprimer ?

L'auteuze :

Il a déjà utilisé son temps de parole !

Dumbledore :

Allons, allons…Laissez-le parler.

Harry :

Bien, professeur…

Severus Rogue :

°dé-censuré° Ah ! Sale gamin ! Tu es vraiment comme ton père, un petit…

Sirius Black :

Un petit quoi ? Un petit quoi ? Espèce de gargouille puante, je vais te…

Dumbledore :

Du calme ! Du calme ! Severus, s'il te plaît, pourras-tu fabriquer de la potion tue-loup pour

demain ?

Severus Rogue :

Non, mais, heureusement, il m'en reste…Mais je persiste à dire que Ha°censuré°

Dumbledore :

Harry ?!

Harry :

Mais, monsieur, il a répondu alors on a plus besoin de lui…_(soupir résigné de Dumbledore)_

Kingsley Shacklebolt (agacé):

On pourrait parler stratégie maintenant ?

Mulan :

Bonne idée ! Quel est le plan d'attaque ?

Harry :

Heu…Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à L'auteuze…

L'auteuze :

Pourquoi moi ? J'en sais rien moi du plan d'attaque !

Harry :

Dans ce cas, la réunion est close ! Bonne nuit et bonne chance pour demain !!

Le Chat du Cheshire :

Waouw ! C'était une super réunion, très utile et tout… Bref, ça valait le déplacement, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Kingsley Shacklebolt:

Pas vraiment, non…J'espère qu'on sera plus efficace demain…

Dormeur (se réveillant):

Parce qu' il se _(bâillement) _passe quoi _(bâillement) _demain ?

…………………………………………………………………………………...

A bientôt pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Licorne 


	27. The End

Chapitre 23 : The End

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _**Disnews, journal télévisé de midi**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_(une musique brève et forte se fait entendre tandis qu'une petite souris à lunettes apparaît à l'écran)_

Souris: Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers habitants des mondes Disney, bonjour. Voilà une heure qu'a démarré ce que l'on appelle déjà la plus grande bataille du siècle. D'un côté, les forces des Ténèbres réunis sous le drapeau de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. De l'autre, le célèbre Harry Potter et ses fidèles de l'Ordre du Phénix. Deux camps. Deux idéologies. Et un combat acharné pour conquérir le monde. Ce soir, _Disnews_ vous propose un dossier spécial, consacré uniquement à cet événement intermondial, et constitué de flash infos réguliers, d'interviews, et de scènes filmées en direct du champs de bataille. Mais tout de suite, nous interrogeons en direct notre envoyée spéciale, une sorcière appartenant au même monde que le célèbre Harry Potter, Rita Skeeter. Rita Skeeter, bonjour.

_(Rita Skeeter apparaît à l'écran. Elle porte un uniforme de camouflage kaki, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être repérable à des centaines de mètres à la ronde à cause de son maquillage ultra-flashi. )_

Rita Skeeter : Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Souris (en voix-off) : Vous êtes actuellement à quelques centaines de mètres du champs de bataille, comment cela se passe-t-il en ce moment-même et quelles ont été les évolutions depuis le début de la bataille, il y a une heure ?

Rita Skeeter (avec un bruit de fond assourdissant) : En effet, je me trouve sur la plus proche colline, d'où aucun détail ne peut m'échapper. Comme vous le voyez très certainement derrière moi, la bataille fait rage avec une intensité à peine imaginable, et ce depuis une heure et dix-huit minutes très exactement. Les deux armées sont très facilement reconnaissables –les méchants en noir et les gentils en blanc- et on remarque vite qu'elles ne sont pas du tout à égalité, celle de Vous-savez-qui étant très largement supérieure en nombre. Cependant, il semblerait qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas disposé à céder une miette de terrain, et qu'il attende du renfort pour les minutes à venir. Pour l'instant, aucune conclusion ne peut donc être tirée sur l'issu de cette bataille, si ce n'est qu'elle restera à jamais dans les mémoires.

Souris (en voix-off) : Discernez-vous quelques personnes connues d'où vous êtes, mangemorts ou personnalités de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Rita Skeeter : Heu…Avant que la bataille ne commence, il était très facile de voir Vous-savez-qui à la tête de son armée, mais je l'ai depuis longtemps perdu des yeux. De plus, il est quasiment impossible de distinguer un mangemort d'un autre, puisqu'ils sont tous masqués. Il est très dur d'y voir quelque chose du côté de l'Ordre aussi. Cependant, les Weasley sont très reconnaissables avec leurs cheveux roux !

Souris (en voix-off) : Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter : Je reste à votre disposition !

_(la souris à lunettes réapparaît à l'écran) _

Souris: Afin d'avoir une idée plus précise de ce qui attend Mr Harry Potter, une éminente spécialiste des forces de Ténèbres, Eve Latombe, nous a rejoint aujourd'hui afin de nous parler de l'armée de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Eve Latombe, bonjour.

_(Une sorcière jeune et maigre, vêtue d'une robe en soie noire, apparaît sur le plateau télévisé, assise en face de la souris à lunettes) _

Eve Latombe (avec quelques secondes de retard, comme si elle réfléchissait) : Bonjour.

Souris : Eve Latombe, vous êtes spécialiste des forces de Ténèbres, parlez-nous de l'armée de Vous-savez-qui.

Eve Latombe (d'une voix horriblement monocorde, avec des pauses interminables entre chaque phrase) : Il faut savoir que l'armée de Vous-savez-qui est la plus grande armée des forces du mal jamais réunie depuis 30000 avant Jésus-Christ... Elle est constituée des créatures de l'Ombre les plus dangereuses qui soient… En voici une liste non exhaustive : détraqueurs, géants, loup-garous, noirs des Hébrides, selkys, kelpys, acromentulas, trolls, inferi, chaporouges, chimères, harpies, vampires, spectres de la mort, manticores, moremplis, tébos, et –bien sûr- mangemorts...

Souris : Voilà qui fait vraiment beaucoup de créatures dangereuses !

Eve Latombe : Oui, en effet…

Souris : Vous pensez que Harry Potter s'attendait à ça ?

_(Eve Latombe semble réfléchir et ne répond pas)_

Souris : Et bien, merci Madame Latombe pour toutes ces informations ! Nous allons maintenant laisser la parole à notre seconde invitée, Ursula Vu. Mme Vu, vous êtes voyante et devineresse…?

_(Une femme replète et souriante aux cheveux violets et aux grands yeux verts apparaît à la droite d'Eve Latombe, qui ne bouge toujours pas)_

Ursula Vu : Exactement ! Je suis Ursula Vu, voyante et devineresse depuis plus de cent ans, et je propose mon expérience et mes dons à tous ceux qui m'en font la demande !

Souris : Nous vous avons justement invité ce soir dans ce but. D'après vous, quelles sont les chances pour Harry Potter qu'il s'en sorte ?

_(Ursula Vu ferme les yeux, se concentre, ouvre les yeux, les referme, se re-concentre, grimace, se masse les tempes, sourit, ouvre les yeux) _

Ursula Vu : D'après moi, ses chances de survie sont très moindres, étant donné qu'il a déjà survécu tant de fois et qu'on peut pas passer sa vie entière à avoir de la chance face à la mort ! Cependant, il y a toujours l'hypothèse de l'immortalité à ne pas négliger…Sauf que tous les hommes sont mortels, même Socrate qui est un chat. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de paramètres, c'est très confus ! _(elle lève les yeux en l'air, comme pour réfléchir, et son visage s'illumine) _Je sais ! J'ai deviné ! Regardez ! _(Elle indique vers le haut, et la souris lève les yeux à son tour, perplexe)_ Facile ! Je sais ! Le chapitre s'intitule « The End », ce qui signifie la fin, ce qui signifie que les gentils vont gagner, ce qui signifie qu'aucun gentil de ne va mourir ! Voilà !

Souris : Heu…Et bien, merci pour toutes ces précisions…

Ursula Vu : C'est tout naturel. Tenez, je vous laisse ma carte ! Au revoir !

Souris : Au revoir, Mme Vu…C'est maintenant l'heure de retrouver l'actualité de la bataille, en dix images, avec des scènes choquantes et très dures, commentées par notre journaliste Minnie Mouse. Nous demandons aux âmes sensibles et aux enfants de ne pas regarder ce qui suit, merci…

_(musique forte et brève…)_

1ère image : L'auteuze en train de faire une prise de karaté à un troll des montagnes.

2ème image : Bellatrix Lestrange en train de tirer les cheveux d'Hermione Granger.

3ème image : Narcissa Malfoy en train de gifler son mari car celui-ci lui a marché sur le pied.

4ème image : Sirius Black en train de faire une grimace à un Peter Pettigrow ligoté.

5ème image : Le chat du Cheshire qui fait pleurer une harpie rien qu'en lui parlant.

6ème image : Vous-savez-qui qui torture un de ses mangemorts pour des raisons obscures.

7ème image : Mrs Weasley qui court après un inferius, un rouleau à pâtisserie comme unique arme.

8ème image : Dumbledore qui dit à un groupe de mangemorts que, au fond, ils sont de bonnes personnes et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour s'en apercevoir.

9ème image : Le groupe de mangemorts qui se met à pleurer.

10ème image : Hagrid qui discute avec un de ses cousins pour le supplier de sortir du côté obscure de la force.

_(retour de la souris à l'écran)_

Souris : Voilà, c'était donc des images, certes très dures, mais qui nous permettent de comprendre un peu mieux comment la bataille se passe. Et afin d'avoir un aperçu plus complet, voici de nouveau Rita Skeeter, en direct pour _Disnews_.

_(Rita Skeeter apparaît à l'écran)_

Souris (en voix-off) : Rita Skeeter, Que s'est-il passé depuis notre dernier échange ?

Rita Skeeter : Et bien, c'est incroyable ! Vous vous souvenez certainement que je parlais tout à l'heure de renforts pour Harry Potter, et bien les voilà qui arrivent ! Qui aurait pu s'en douter ?

_(La caméra se détourne de la journaliste et montre aux téléspectateurs des dizaines d'hélicoptères qui volent dans le ciel, au-dessus des combats qui font rages au sol)_

Rita Skeeter : Selon mes informations, il s'agirait de moldus –oui, vous avez bien entendu, de moldus !- qui viennent aider le célèbre Harry Potter dans sa lutte contre le Mal, avec à leur tête, la célèbre romancière J. K. Rowling ! C'est extraordinaire !

_(La souris réapparaît à l'écran) _

Souris : Oui, en effet, c'est extraordinaire. Voyons ce qu'en pense notre troisième invité, l'éminent spécialiste Jesse Aitou. Mr Aitou, vous êtes spécialiste de la société sorcière, et vous allez bientôt nous expliquer les véritables enjeux de cette bataille, mais avant cela, avez-vous quelque chose à dire sur cette information ?

_(Un homme noir à la mine grave apparaît là où se tenait tout à l'heure Ursula Vu)_

Jesse Aitou : Ecoutez, oui, je veux bien dire un mot sur cette information. J'aimerai dire, tout simplement, que c'est la preuve que le discours d'espoir du jeune Potter a touché des gens de toutes conditions et de tous horizon, même des moldus, et qu'il ne doit qu'à lui-même ce véritable engouement à son égard et à l'égard de sa noble cause. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il réussira sa mission, car c'est vraiment un jeune homme extraordinaire, et je pense que toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'aider devraient être là-bas, avec lui, pour se battre.

Souris : Merci pour ces quelques mots. Mais venons-en maintenant à la raison de votre visite. Mr Aitou, d'après vous, que se passera-t-il si Harry Potter échoue dans sa tâche ?

Jesse Aitou : C'est assez simple. Toutes les personnes ayant vu ou touché Harry Potter seront décapitées. Tous les personnes ayant un jour prononcé le nom de Harry Potter, acheté un livre Harry Potter, ou un jeu vidéo Harry Potter, deviendront esclaves de Vous-savez-qui. Toutes les personnes ayant lu ou écrit des fanfictions sur Harry Potter seront transformées en grenouilles bleues à poids rouges. Tous les moldus seront tués. Tous les mineurs aussi. Les sorciers de « sang impur » seront pendus, et tous les gens ayant touché ou vu des sorciers de « sang impur » seront fouettés. Cette phase de « nettoyage » durera environ trois mois. Ensuite, Vous-savez-qui éteindra le soleil, assèchera les mers et les océans, et écrasera les montagnes. Enfin, il prévoit de faire une petite fête en l'honneur de sa victoire.

Souris (livide): Gloups ! Ah oui, quand même !?

Eve Latombe (sortant de sa transe) : Wouah…L'auteur de cette fanfiction va bientôt devenir une grenouille bleue à poids rouges morte-décapitée-esclave. Pas de chance…

Souris : Heu…Je ne pourrais que vous conseiller, si vous ne voulez pas qu'une telle chose arrive, d'aller rejoindre Harry Potter dans sa lutte contre les forces du Mal ou d'envoyer vos dons à l'adresse qui s'affiche au bas de votre écran…Mais tout de suite, retrouvons Rita Skeeter.

_(Rita Skeeter apparaît à l'écran)_

Souris (en voix-off) : Rita Skeeter, des informations ?

Rita Skeeter (air satisfait) : Oui, tout à fait ! J'ai réussi à obtenir de la célèbre J. K. Rowling une petite interview. Mme Rowling, qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce qui se passe en ce moment-même à quelques mètres de nous ?

Mme Rowling (habillée comme un soldat, les yeux exorbités): Il faut sauver Harry Potter ! Le sort de tout l'univers est entre ses mains ! (Enfin…surtout mon sort, en fait) Il a besoin (J'ai besoin) de votre aide ! C'est un jeune homme qui nous est tous très précieux (très très précieux…beaucoup d'argent) ! Venez tout le monde ! A l'attaaaaaaaque !

_(Mme Rowling se met à courir rejoindre son héros sur le champs de bataille)_

Rita Skeeter : Voilà une femme très courageuse, qui n'a pas peur de battre pour des valeurs en lesquelles elle croit…Merveilleux.

Souris (en voix-off) : D'autres informations ?

Rita Skeeter : C'est tout pour le moment, je reste en contact.

_(La souris réapparaît à l'écran) _

Souris : Chers téléspectateurs, on m'informe à l'instant qu'un de nos journalistes est en ce moment-même en train de parler avec un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix…

_(Luna Lovegood apparaît à l'écran, ses cheveux encore plus sales et emmêlés que d'habitude) _

Journaliste : Madmoiselle Lovegood, comment commenteriez-vous votre situation actuelle dans la bataille ? Plutôt bonne ou mauvaise ?

Luna Lovegood : Vous savez, moi je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations. Moi si je devais résumer ma vie, aujourd'hui, avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment ou je ne pouvais pas, ou j'étais seul chez moi, et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée, parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face, je dirais le miroir qui vous aide à avancer ; alors ce n'est pas mon cas comme je le disais là, puisque moi au contraire j'ai pu et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci, je chante la vie, je danse la vie, je ne suis qu'amour, et finalement quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent : Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humanité ? Et bah je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis : c'est ce goût de l'amour, ce goût donc qui m'a poussé, aujourd'hui, à entreprendre une bataille mais demain, qui sait, peut-être, simplement à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don, le don de soi...

Journaliste : Et bien, heu…Merci bien…

_(La souris réapparaît à l'écran) _

Souris : C'est bientôt la fin de ce dossier consacré à la bataille finale Harry Potter / Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais tout de suite, un dernier point info avec notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter…

_(Rita Skeeter apparaît à l'écran)_

Souris (en voix-off) : Rita Skeeter, des nouvelles ?

Rita Skeeter (excitée) : Oui ! C'est merveilleux ! Je n'ose pas y croire, mais il semblerait que Mr Potter prenne l'avantage ! Il faut dire que des centaine de personnes sont venues se joindre à lui dans les minutes précédentes. Ecoutez !

_(On entend distinctement Harry Potter et ses fidèles chanter :_

_Il faut tuer cette bête qui viendra chez nous la nuit !  
Dévorer l'enfant qu'il guette de son féroce appétit !  
Il va détruire le village si nous ne l'empêchons pas ! _

A vos armes et partons au combat.  
Aux armes !  
Tous avec moi !

_Dans la pluie, dans le vent,  
Dans la fièvre et le vacarme,  
Se prépare une terrible chevauchée ...  
Aux frontières du mystère,  
Au château de l'impossible,  
Vit le Diable dans son horrible tanière.  
Un butor sanguinaire aux crocs d'acier.  
Monstre fou qui se joue de la mort.  
Ombre rouge, bête infâme, tu y perdras ton âme,  
Dans la rage ... du carnage, tuons la Bête !)_

Rita Skeeter : je pense que la victoire est proche !

_(La souris réapparaît à l'écran) _

Souris : Voilà d'excellentes nouvelles ! C'est malheureusement la fin de ce dossier spécial. Rendez-vous ce soir pour plus de nouvelles…

_(une musique brève et forte se fait entendre tandis que la petite souris à lunettes disparaît de l'écran)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _**Disnews, journal télévisé de 20 heures**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_(une musique brève et forte se fait entendre tandis que la souris de tout à l'heure apparaît à l'écran)_

Souris (d'une voix triste): Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers habitants des mondes Disney, bonsoir. J'ai bien peur d'avoir l'extrême malheur devoir vous annoncer que…C'est une blague ! _(elle se met à crier et à sauter de tous les côtés)_ On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Voldemort est mort et enterré et Harry Potter a gagné ! Il est vivant ! C'est merveilleux ! _(elle se met à pleurer)_

_Oh, Chantons la naissance d'une étoile ! Une super-star ! Célébrons la victoire colossale, D'une super-star !  
Balance-moi un coup d'Alléluia, À la gloire de ses exploits ! Musez musettes, Fêtez trompettes La super-star !_

_C'est l'étoile que la foule acclame ! La super-star ! Le héros pour qui les cœurs s'enflamment ! La super-star !  
N'oublie pas que lorsque tout est noir, Tu puises en toi le pouvoir D'être à nouveau, super-héros !  
Si tu veux croire à ta victoire, Fixe tes yeux en haut des cieux ! Chaque soir, tu peux voir Briller comme un espoir, Ton étoile de super-star !  
Comme un phare éclaire la nuit noire, La super-star Est venue nous inonder d'espoir ! La super-star !  
Et quand on était dans le brouillard, Il changea notre histoire par son pouvoir De super-star !  
Il n'a pas gagné par hasard, Tous les Oscars de la victoire, Et ce héros est une super-star !  
C'est l'étoile que la foule acclame ! La super-star ! Le héros pour qui les cœurs s'enflamment ! La super-star !  
_

Voilà. Voldemort est mort et –comme L'auteur est une âme sensible- (presque) aucun gentil n'a été tué. Certains sont quand même bien amoché (petit coup d'œil à Ron)…Mais rien de très critique, rassurez-vous…

Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

**THE END**

**n'oubliez pas d'aller lire l'épilogue...**


	28. La morale de cette histoire épilogue

Chapitre 24 : La morale de cette histoire (épilogue)

Dix-neuf ans plus tard…Non, je rigole. Je vais pas vous faire le coup du « un tel a épousé un tel et ils ont eu tant d'enfants et blablabla et blablabla… ». Je trouve que ça ferait mal pour une fin. On va se contenter de quelques années plus tard, juste après les ASPICS. Mais comme ça reste un épilogue…

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Drago Malfoy et Wendy Moera Angela Darling Pan, ont finalement décider de transformer Praemium, leur château-récompense, en…école. Une école pour apprentis héros. Harry en est le directeur, ainsi que le professeur d'héroïsme. Drago est professeur de charisme, Hermione de stratégie et de logique, Ron de…(pour dire la vérité, j'en sais rien et je crois qu'il ne sais pas trop non plus), et L'auteuze d'arts martiaux. L'école ouvrira ses portes seulement à la rentré prochaine, mais toutes les places sont déjà prises tellement Harry Potter et compagnie sont célèbres.

J'ai confiance en eux, je sais que cette école sera un succès. Le prochain héros de Rowling viendra d'ici, j'en suis sûre…_( à suivre dans l'imagination de chacun…)_

Sinon, en écrivant ces quelques lignes, je suis en train de noircir ma 120ème page Word en police Times New Roman taille 12, et je trouve que ça fait beaucoup quand même…De plus, après vérification, je me suis rendue compte que cela fait exactement deux ans et deux jours que j'ai commencé à publier cette fic. Je sais, la fin à été très longue à venir, mais elle est là, finalement, et j'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments à la lecture de ce grand délire…Excusez moi de m'être égarée de tous les côtés et d'avoir laissé pleins de questions sans réponses, mais j'estime que ce n'est pas très grave pour une fic qui n'a jamais prétendue vouloir être prise au sérieux et qui n'est né que pour faire rire, si possible, d'éventuels lecteurs…

Je laisse le petit mot de la fin à Harry…

Harry : Merci, merci beaucoup à vous tous. Grâce à vous, j'ai fait des centaines de choses que je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir faire ! Parmi celles-là, je suis tombé pendant quelques temps amoureux de Drago (chapitre 3), j'ai fais une visite gratuite aux Enfers (chapitre 9), j'ai été projeté par un canon (chapitre 12), j'ai vécu alors que j'étais mort (chapitre 14), je suis allé à la bibliothèque (chapitre 19), j'ai parlé avec un chat rose (chapitre 23), j'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort (chapitre 27) et bien plus encore...Merci ! (sauf pour le truc avec Drago, ça c'était pas très cool…)

Voilà. C'est le moment de se dire au revoir, ou à bientôt…

L'auteuze : N'oubliez pas de me dire _votre_ mot de la fin, comme récompense à ces deux ans et ces 28 chapitres, ça me ferais très plaisir...

Licorne


End file.
